Insane
by The Picture of Dorian Gray
Summary: REWRITTEN! Sasuke is fading away, losing himself to darkness, until a certain blond comes along and saves his very existence. SasuNaru, ItaDei, and others. Mpreg, Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:** I private-messaged RidiculouslyInsane and asked for her permission to continue her story _Insane. _She gave me her blessing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Reader Beware: If you have a problem with yaoi (male x male relationship), mpreg (male pregnancy), please do not continue.

* * *

"Aren't you having fun Sasuke?" Sakura's cheerful voice snaps Sasuke out of his daze. The raven has been staring into space for the past half an hour.

He has been doing that a lot lately. Just zoning out; losing touch with reality. He is starting to run out of explanations when people noticed the slashes on his wrist. There are moments when he finds himself in strange parts of town without any recollection of how he got there. His sense of time has suffered the most. Sasuke always has to ask someone what year it is because he can never be sure.

Konoha citizens are used to the strangeness that is the Uchiha family, but newcomers are always amazed and sympathetic at Sasuke's lack of focus.

"Sasuke?" Said Uchiha stares at the most popular girl in school and wonders why he is so unhappy. Most people would sell a limb to be on a date with Sakura Haruno and here he is, thinking of a plausible excuse to leave.

An inner voice which sounds disturbingly like Itachi whispers in his mind. _You don't have to explain yourself to her; just get up and walk away._

And Sasuke does just that.

To Sakura's horror, Ino Yamanaka, who just happens to be seated on the table right next to them, sees the entire thing, and quickly pulls out her laptop to share it with the rest of the Konoha High cheerleader community.

Sometimes, Sakura just wants to shoot herself.

* * *

"It's a good thing if Sasuke rejected you." Ino says, just after dodging another set of Gucci pumps. Thankfully, Sakura can't aim well when crying. "You don't want someone like him interested in you. He lost whatever mental stability he had years ago."

Sakura's big green eyes look even greener when tear-filled. "It was going so well." She sobs, "He even stopped glaring at me for the last half hour."

Ino has been trying to console Sakura for hours now, and has started playing with her hair out of sheer boredom. A hysterical cheerleader isn't nearly as entertaining as she should be. "You mean he had zoned out."

Sakura shakes her head furiously; effectively destroying Ino's efforts to braid her hair. "No, it was a comfortable silence."

"Will you hold still? I am trying to fix your disaster of a hairstyle." Ino glares at the back of Sakura's head. "I was there today. He had definitely fallen asleep with his eyes open near the end."

"You can't go a day without stalking me, can you, you pathetic bitch?" Sakura says resentfully and then whimpers when Ino tugs at her hair as revenge. "Ow, that hurts."

Ino watches with satisfaction, as Sakura rubs her sore head. "I am done." She lets go of the pink mane after one final touch of hairspray.

Sakura turns toward her dressing table and glances at her reflection. _Wow, that actually looks great. _She would rather die than admit it out loud.

Ino rolls her eyes in sheer annoyance, "I just happened to be there for a cup of coffee before my Chemistry final, which went well by the way, thanks for asking." Spending time with Shikamaru on a daily basis for years has rendered Ino quite mellow, but Sakura still manages to frustrate the crap out of her.

Sakura sniffles pathetically. "I don't understand Sasuke. When you love someone, love them back. No need to torture them."

"He isn't torturing you." Ino scoffs at the sad mess that is Sakura. "You are torturing yourself. Take another look in the mirror, and see what unrequited love has done to you."

"I want to be his wife. It's all I have ever wanted. He is my everything."

"Wrong!" Ino declares loudly. "He is absolutely nothing to you. And count your lucky stars for that. You don't need that damaged prick anywhere near you. Life is hard enough without a psycho mess of a husband."

"I just want to be good enough for him." Sakura ignores Ino's advice completely. "To be his equal."

"You are going to have to degrade yourself a lot for that." Ino tries to look uncaring but fails. Thankfully, Sakura doesn't notice. "I personally think you are too good for him."

"Don't be silly." Sakura says bitterly. "He is a god."

"I am just trying to protect you." Ino confesses, tentatively. "You are never going to be his mate. And if by some horrible chance, you do end up with him," Ino takes a meaningful pause, "It's not going to end well. He is not stable enough to be a boyfriend, let alone a husband."

Watching Sakura's expression is hard for Ino, but she carries on regardless, for her best friend's, _former best friend's, _sake. "He can't even take care of himself, how can he possibly be a good life-partner to you? He lives a nightmare of a life." Ino has a sudden urge to shake Sakura by the shoulders, violently. "He is an alcoholic drug-addict whose greatest accomplishment is being born with a pretty face and his family's money."

"Don't you dare insult him." Sakura sneers. "Like your precious Chouji and Shikamaru could ever compare to him."

Ino clenches her fists, "Why would they want to? They are normal human beings with actual feelings and empathy. Something your _god_ is inherently missing."

"I wish you could see him like I do." Sakura says softly.

"I see what you see, Sakura. I see his beauty and his money." Ino says, "But it's what_ you_ don't see that worries me. His imperfections completely escape your notice."

A lot of people have tried to talk sense into Sakura, and have failed miserably, including her own mother. Ino knows that she is fighting against quite an obsession here. Somehow, Sakura has formed an exceptionally strong emotional attachment to a complete stranger. But even stronger, is Ino's need to protect Sakura. They may have grown apart over the years, but Ino will always have a soft spot for Sakura.

The obsession started when Sakura started her first day of kindergarten. Actually, a lot of girls became obsessed with Sasuke that day, including Ino herself. But over the years, Sasuke shed the cloak of adorable child and blossomed into a dangerous mess. Other girls lost interest out of fear and self-preservation, but Sakura did no such thing. To her, Sasuke has always been prince charming.

"Let him burn in hell." Ino begs Sakura. "Forget his sorry ass, and get yourself a real boyfriend. This fairytale fantasy bullshit of yours has to end."

Sakura places her hands on her ears, as if trying to block Ino's voice. She cannot stand such brutal honesty.

"Either let go of him," Ino gives Sakura an ultimatum, "Or keep obsessing after him like a moron. But don't be surprised when he costs you your happiness and your sanity." That said, the blond gives the pinkette one last pitiful look, and walks away, slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mommy, I don't want to go to school."

Kushina Uzumaki sighs as Naruto hugs her waist and looks up her with blue eyes very much like her husband's. "You can't stay home all day, Naruto."

Naruto pouts adorably, but unfortunately, his cuteness fails to work on his mother.

"Naruto, you have to go to school and that's that. Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I don't like school. Everyone at my old school hated me, and everyone at my new school will hate me too."

Kushina gasps in surprise, "Naruto, why would anyone in the world ever hate you?"

"The girls gave me nasty looks, and the boys were just creepy."

Kushina freezes. "What do you mean? Did any of the boys at your old school do funny things to you?"

At Naruto's confused look, Kushina bites the inside of her cheek, "Naruto, were you ever intimate with a boy?"

Realization washes over Naruto and his cheeks burn a bright red. "I would never do those things with someone I don't love."

Naruto's eyes widen when his mother grabs his shoulders in a painfully tight grip. "Naruto, a lot of males will lie to you about love just to get to your body. You won't believe what some of these pigs will say for sex."

The young blond shivers as his mother paints a frightening picture. "So many lives are ruined every day because of unrestrained sexual behaviour among teens. Finding a good husband is hard enough, losing your virginity before your wedding night will make it impossible."

Kushina hates having to talk to her son about this sensitive matter in such a crude manner, but this has to be done. Her baby boy's safety is at stake. However, the crestfallen expression on Naruto's face makes her realize that she has been a little too harsh. Her hold on trembling shoulders relaxes, and she gathers the frightened boy into her arms. "I am sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to warn you about the dangers of teenage lust. If you ever decide that someone out there is worthy of your body, I need you to make sure that his intention is marriage, and not a one-night stand."

Naruto buries his face in his mother's shoulder and sniffles, "I don't like any of this. Why do I have to get married and become some stranger's property. I am strong enough to take care of myself."

Kushina pulls away from the soothing embrace and stares at Naruto's feminine facial features. "It's the law Naruto; Uke are a rare breed, and their reproduction is either properly controlled by their family, or the government will step in and assign mates. Uke who manage to stay single beyond a certain age are considered prostitutes. You are fifteen and a half already. And no way are we allowing you to stay alone. You need someone to take care of you; someone who can protect you."

Naruto sighs. His mother is right. Staying single forever is not an option for him. Unfortunately, his body has matured before his heart. He is not ready for a deep emotional connection with anyone. "I don't want to fall in love." Naruto admits timidly.

Kushina's smile disappears. Her baby boy is so innocent. His romantic ideals make him believe that falling in love is a necessity for marriage. "Naruto, I will do my best to find a mate who will love you, but I am not making any promises. It is not uncommon for people to go into marriage without falling in love. You will learn to love your husband. I am sure of it."

Naruto's eyes water as he struggles to make sense of his mother's words. "How am I supposed to give myself to a complete stranger? That's not how it's supposed to be. I can't get married without falling in love first. What about you and daddy? You fell in love and then you got married."

Kushina doesn't know how to answer. Naruto is absolutely right. Minato and Kushina are shining examples of love gone right. Textbook story romance. Boy meets girl, they fall in love, get married and live happily ever after. But those were different times.

In today's world of rape, teenage pregnancies, and spousal abuse, Kushina cannot let her son live in a dream world. She has to think about his emotional and financial stability. Even if that means having to crush his boyhood dreams. "Naruto, love at first sight just doesn't exist anymore. In my day, boys were romantic and chivalrous. But today's youth only cares about sex and other momentary highs."

Naruto closes his eyes. Tears escape thick golden lashes as the boy struggles to control his emotions. "I am sorry, but I am not going to marry someone I don't love. It will feel like a lie, both for me and him. I promise I will be careful. I am not going to spread my legs for some stranger and get pregnant. I care about our family name, and won't do things that will shame us."

As Naruto turns around to walk away, he hears his mother sigh sadly. "I want you to be happy, Naruto. But the kind of mate you want just doesn't exist. This is reality, not a Harlequin romance, and to survive in this world, you have to be sensible."

Naruto turns back around; his tears flow even faster. "And what would you know about the kind of mate I want. I didn't know you could read minds."

Kushina feels her gaze waver. It's hard to look into those bright blue eyes which look even more fierce when sparkling with tears. "What kind of mate do you want, Naruto."

Naruto feels as if a dam has been broken. No one has ever asked him this very important question before. Everyone is always so eager to make his decisions for him. His parents are so concerned with his safety, that they are completely willing to ignore his wishes. "I want someone I can lose myself to without caring about consequences. I want someone who can't live without me. I want to be loved for my personality, not my body."

Kushina steps forward slowly, as if approaching a spooked deer, and wipes a stray tear from her son's face. "That's exactly what I want. Your father and I are going to find that person for you. But as your parents, we also need to consider financial stability. A boy from our social circle, someone who can provide for you."

Naruto's heartbeat quickens in distress. "Those people are not looking for love. They want obedient, mindless concubines who will warm their beds and pop out their children."

Kushina knows that she is losing this argument, "Naruto, it's time for school." By the time Naruto comes home from school, she will probably have a counterargument ready, but for now, she will take the coward's way out.

Naruto's shoulders slump. He knows his mother isn't going to listen to him. "I will see you later, mom."

"Have a great day at school, honey."

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha clears his throat. Silence takes over the room.

Sasuke's closest friends and family are present. Every single person here is worried sick over Sasuke's diseased condition.

Kakashi smiles. His one visible eye crinkles pleasantly. "Why are we here, Fugaku?"

A pointless question. Everyone knows exactly what's number one on today's agenda: Sasuke's rapidly deteriorating condition. Fugaku has a hard time deciding where to begin. "Mikoto and I thank you for taking the time to meet with us. We all want what's best for Sasuke."

Neji and Gaara regard the oldest Uchiha with suspicion. They have shared a childhood with Sasuke, and are absolutely sure that Fugaku doesn't give a rat's ass about his son. His main concern has always been, and always will be, money. Mikoto has tried her hardest to be a good mother, but her efforts always seem to be lackluster at best.

Itachi sits in a corner, with Deidara sitting dutifully by his side. Disgust is clearly evident on his beautiful features.

Fugaku catches his son's poisonous gaze and raises an eyebrow. "You have something to say, Itachi?"

Itachi's expression is thunderous, but his voice is remarkably calm. "Your money is your first priority. We all know that. No need to pretend. Your worry and concern are fake. You don't give a damn about what happens to Sasuke."

Mikoto feels her husband's anger at Itachi's brutally honest words and rubs his shoulders in an effort to calm him. Fugaku ignores her completely and glares at his son. "This is your family too, Itachi. Sasuke's wayward behavior is putting a serious dent on our reputation. His indiscretions reflect poorly on the rest of us."

Itachi growls furiously. "Who cares what the world thinks? We have always been social pariahs. The Uchiha family has been condemned for centuries. The reason society hates us, is because of our misdeeds. To blame Sasuke for the mayhem our ancestors caused is completely unfair."

Deidara whines when he senses Itachi's anger. He wants to calm himself, but fails. The blond knows his husband isn't angry with him, but his body takes Itachi's negative tone as a signal that Deidara has done something to displease his mate.

Itachi feels his mate's fear and silently berates himself for scaring the minx.

Fugaku watches his son's reaction to his mate with disgust. "You are pathetic Itachi, and so is that brother of yours; so dependent on your mates. At least you managed to find yours."

Mikoto cringes at her husband's harsh words. She is very jealous of Itachi's relationship with Deidara. Her own husband has never as much smiled at her their entire marriage. Fugaku has always been too concerned with money and power to pay much attention to her.

Kakashi chooses that moment to interfere. Itachi looks as if he is going to attack his father and murder him in cold blood. "The main question is, how do we help Sasuke. I know that unmated Uchiha men are typically left to their own devices, but that particular strategy has failed thousands of time, hasn't it."

Neji nods in agreement with Kakashi. His gaze narrows at Fugaku threateningly. "Stop insulting Sasuke. His pain is nothing to laugh at. You couldn't last a mile in his shoes."

Fugaku takes Neji's words as an attack from the Hyuuga family toward the Uchiha family. "Are you saying I am not capable of tolerating pain, boy? For centuries, the Uchiha have…"

Gaara quickly interrupts the speech before it can continue. He is in no mood for a history lesson. "Has the curse been explained to Sasuke? Is he aware of the changes his body and psyche are going through?"

Itachi regards Gaara with an appreciative look. Fugaku looks livid. "Sasuke is fully aware of the curse, and its effects. He is now trying to spend what he thinks are his last days enjoying himself."

"By experimenting with drugs, and hopping from bed to bed?" Mikoto ignores her husband's disapproving look and speaks up. "Just last week, I caught him doing cocaine. My precious baby has gotten himself into drugs and god knows what else. I will not let him self-destruct like this. You have to find his mate as soon as possible."

Fugaku rolls his eyes. His wife's drama never ceases. Itachi is alive and well-adjusted; Sasuke is just a spare, an auxiliary. He loves his son, but he knows when to give up. There are only a few months left until Sasuke's seventeenth birthday. The odds of finding this mysterious mate in such a short period of time are extremely low. "Mikoto, don't you understand. The boy has already lost his mind. The damage to his brain has been done. The best we can do at this point is to get him settled in a capable caring facility. Sasuke will never be a competent businessman."

There is a feeling gnawing at Itachi, like a burning piece of coal in his heart. The helplessness he feels over his brother's misfortune is eating away at his insides. "We should give up? Is that what you are saying, father? Have him committed in an insane asylum until he bleeds to death? You heartless bastard."

Deidara trembles at the picture his husband paints with his words. He has always been very empathic to Sasuke's pain and suffering. Frankly, it makes him want to slit his wrists.

Fugaku feels dread and hates himself for it. He who fears nothing is afraid of Itachi, his own child.

Itachi is notorious for his anger. He has even been known to torturing people who hurt his brother to death. There have been incidents of Itachi having people killed because they looked at Sasuke the wrong way. Fugaku has made an unfortunate habit of underestimating the extent of Itachi's protectiveness over Sasuke.

Fugaku's self-preservation instincts kick in and he now speaks in what he thinks is a soothing tone. "I just want Sasuke to get help. He needs a doctor to look him over, and you know it. The boy is mentally unstable. You heard you mother, all those drugs and suicide attempts. Sasuke is traveling a very destructive path, Itachi."

Deidara is distressed, and Itachi wants to calm him, but he is very close to losing it himself. "If something happens to my brother, I will kill each and every person in this family, including myself, and set every building we own on fire. Let's see you protect your precious family name then." Itachi says calmly, his sharingan spinning out of control. The temperature of the room drops several degrees, and every person in the room shivers uncomfortably.

Kakashi runs a nervous hand through his spiky, silver hair. He is not sure he can stop Itachi when he is in such a frightening rage. Some damage control needs to be done, stat. "Calm down, Itachi. No Uchiha massacres yet. We have to help Sasuke, remember?"

Itachi always finds visiting his parents a tedious and downright painful affair. All he wants right now, is to go home and fall asleep on top of his wife, but his brother's life is at stake. Kakashi is right, something needs to be done. Sasuke's well-being has always been Itachi's number one priority. "No brother of mine is going to a mental institution. However…" Itachi glares at his father hatefully, "I don't mind if a doctor looks him over."

Neji and Gaara are quick to voice their agreements. They want Itachi to take charge of Sasuke's life and Fugaku to stay the hell out.

Kakashi gets up from his seat, "It's settled then. I will make an appointment with Dr. Tsunade. If anyone can talk some sense into Sasuke, it's her." That said, Kakashi quickly starts walking toward the nearest exit. Almost being the key word.

"Well isn't this just spectacular." Fugaku sneers, "You people made a decision without even waiting for my approval. Tsunade's intervention will be useless at this point. We need to find a competent psychiatric ward and have Sasuke committed. The sooner you people accept that Sasuke is a lost cause, the easier it will be to move on after his death."

Itachi sees nothing but blood as he attacks his father. The sooner the old man dies, the sooner Itachi can take command of the Uchiha estate and take care of _his _baby brother. Sasuke is _Itachi's. _Anyone stupid or brave enough to challenge his claim on _his _baby brother will die a slow, agonizing death. Itachi will make sure of it.

Kakashi, Neji and Gaara barely manage to restrain Itachi.

Deidara scowls at his father-in-law. Nobody makes his husband mad. Fugaku and Mikoto are incredibly surprised when the usually docile bride glares daggers at them. "What kind of father are you? Giving up on your son like that… It doesn't matter. We will take care of Sasuke. Just stay out of his life. He doesn't need you anyway." That said, Deidara looks at his feral husband and pouts. "Is Itachi sama mad at me, un?"

Itachi's vicious, murderous expression changes to one of confusion. The rabid wolf transforms into a harmless puppy as Deidara nuzzles his face. The husband feels instant relief as the intoxicating presence calms his nerves. Everything negative washes away into bliss.

Neji and Gaara watch, surprised as Deidara leads a new serene Itachi out of the room.

Kakashi turns toward the remaining Uchiha couple. "Sasuke needs love and support, and I suggest you give it to him, before your older son destroys everything you have worked so hard to build."

Neji and Gaara frown as Kakashi grabs their hands and starts to lead them outside. "Dinner time, students are treating." The young men glare at Fugaku one last time, before obediently following their teacher into the dark hallway, which leads out of the mansion.

"They are absolutely right." Mikoto says timidly. "Sasuke deserves his chance at happiness."

Fugaku's regal face holds an utterly disinterested expression; as if the manic attack which just took over Itachi's being never happened. "Sasuke is as good as dead. Those fools are wasting their time. We should start planning a funeral."

Mikoto chokes on a sob as her husband walks away, leaving her alone in the room.

* * *

Naruto says goodbye to his father, and thanks him for the drive to school. Minato watches, confused, as his son walks away, looking as if he has the weight of the entire world on his shoulders.

Naruto feels a tug at his heart as he enters his new school. _It's probably just nerves. _The blond thinks to himself. _Starting over, at a completely different school can be stressful. _

However, Naruto's condition only manages to get weirder. As the blond makes his way to the main office to get his schedule, the urge to lie down somewhere comes out of nowhere.

The lady at the front desk pinches his whiskered cheeks and welcomes him to Konoha High, and then proceeds to congratulate him for having Kakashi sensei as his homeroom teacher. Apparently he is the best teacher this school has ever seen. Naruto nods politely and accepts his new timetable, and the stupidly complicated map that comes with it.

Naruto hates maps. And he hates the one he is holding in his hand the most. The print is tiny, and it takes him five frustrated minutes to figure out what his current location on the map is.

Just when the damn map starts to make some sense, a hand on Naruto's shoulder horribly startles him.

The culprit raises his hands in surrender. "Relax, we come in peace." The boy has very canine features. "New kid, I am Kiba. This is Shino, Shikamaru, and Lee."

Beside Kiba, is a tall guy, with a calm, handsome face. A sleepy looking teen waves, and an enthusiastic young man grabs Naruto's hand and shakes it will all his strength.

Naruto shakes hands with all four, and gives them his most dazzling grin. "The name is Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki."

The tired looking teen, Shikamaru smiles charmingly, and Naruto feels himself blush. "Do you guys know where Kakashi sensei's class is?"

Kiba takes a look at Naruto's schedule. "Your schedule looks pretty similar to Shikamaru's, except for maybe one class. Hey don't worry, Shika chan will show you around."

"Don't call me that." Shikamaru mumbles, and nods for Naruto to follow. The blond waves at the remaining group of three. "Nice to meet you."

Naruto looks at Shikamaru as they walk. "You look exhausted. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Shikamaru yawns. "I got a lot of sleep."

"Then why do you look so tuckered out? Is that healthy? You should go see a doctor." Naruto is a very bright, happy young spirit. Seeing someone so miserable in the morning is kind of a shock.

Shikamaru smiles wanly at the newcomer, "This is my natural look. Nothing unusual."

Thanks to Naruto, Shikamaru isn't paying attention to where he is going, and his general morning tiredness does not help matters. He manages to crash into another student. Naruto's eyes widen in horror. In any school, crashing into someone means that you are in for a serious beating.

The person Shikamaru has crashed into is tall and slender. Pretty face, long lustrous hair aside, the most noticeable features are bright, pearly eyes. Naruto has never seen such an exotic beauty before, and cannot help but stare in fascination.

Shikamaru must be used to the perfection, however, and is completely unfazed. He quickly apologizes and straightens himself. "Sorry, Neji. I will watch where I am going next time. I just don't know how this keeps happening."

Naruto watches in disbelieve as boy, Neji, smells Shikamaru's hair, an actions which goes completely unnoticed by said boy. "I guess, fate wants us to clash, over and over again." That said, Neji helps Shikamaru by wrapping an arm around his waist, and starts leading him through the crowd.

Naruto mentally high fives Shikamaru for dating such a total babe.

Shikamaru remains oblivious to Neji's blatant flirtation, and starts looking through his bag. "Damn, left my pencil case at home, again."

Neji's expression is that of utter delight, as he quickly produces an expensive looking pen from his own bag, and lovingly presents it to Shikamaru. "Take whatever you need from me."

Shikamaru sighs, and shakes his head. "No, I keep taking your things, Neji. It's not right."

"Nonsense," Neji says, "What are friends for? I will see you at lunch." The boy kisses Shikamaru on the cheek and walks away. Shikamaru waves slowly, and motions for Naruto to follow him to the back of the class. Naruto smirks, very proud of his new friend. "Shikamaru you dog. Your boyfriend is blazing hot."

Shikamaru sits down in the furthest corner. "I don't have a boyfriend."

Naruto feels his jaw drop in surprise. "Did you see the way that Neji kid was looking at you?"

"He's an intense guy." Shikamaru shrugs.

"The way he held you? He kissed you on the cheek. And I am pretty sure he crashed into you on purpose. Believe it."

"He likes girls, Naruto." Shikamaru scoffs. "Trust me. He's not the kind of guy who falls for someone like me."

Naruto throws himself in the empty seat beside Shikamaru. "If there was some kind of award for being oblivious, you would win it."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Itachi meets Sasuke's gaze in the rear-view mirror. They had found Sasuke in his room, trying to burn his bed. Upon inquiry, Sasuke had simply shrugged and handed Itachi the lighter while Deidara proceeded to dispose of the gasoline.

It's an ominous sign. An empty, soulless bed is painful for an Uchiha to sleep in. Sasuke's subconscious had compelled him to destroy it.

Deidara smiles from the passenger seat. "We are taking you to Dr. Tsunade. She wants to meet with you, and talk to you, maybe even explain some things."

"I already know what's wrong with me. I am cursed. You don't need a doctor, you need an exorcist."

Deidara rolls his eyes. "The curse can't break, un. Unless you figure out a way to get rid of your DNA."

Sasuke doesn't answer. His energy is so drained due to malnutrition, that even talking is too taxing. Itachi catches the brief moment of weakness. _When was the last time you ate, baby brother?_

"Your father wanted to have you committed in some kind of asylum, un. So be grateful." Deidara adds.

Itachi's concern is painful to watch for Sasuke. It is the final proof that death is near, and that he cannot be helped. The damage is irreversible.

Itachi hates hospitals because they represent weakness. The fact that he is taking Sasuke to one means that he is desperate. Sasuke has seen Itachi get shot multiple times and walk it off as if nothing has happened. To see Itachi trying to consult with an authoritative medical figure is extremely disheartening. Sasuke has never been more convinced of his own demise.

Drugs don't work anymore. Alcohol doesn't work anymore. The knowledge that death is coming, and that no one can save him from it cannot be dulled in any way.

Itachi wants to ease his brother's pain, and to make this curse disappear, but he cannot. He is angry, and feeling downright suicidal. The only thing stopping him from unleashing his psychotic rage is the evergreen hope in Deidara's eyes. _Sasuke can be saved, I just know it._

Itachi scowls. If only the curse had spared his brother. Unfortunately, if a person has Uchiha blood running through their veins, they are royally screwed.

There are many people, who would do anything to be a part of the Uchiha family. They are referred to, by members of the Uchiha family, as fools.

Depression is common in the Uchiha family. Outsiders don't understand why such a rich, powerful group of people would ever feel misery. But being born in a family, where marriage depends on sheer luck; where a curse decides if a marriage is pure love or a sham can only lead to despair.

An Uchiha male not finding their mate is pretty normal. A common occurrence. Statistics suggest that about ninety percent of Uchiha males never live to see their eighteenth birthday. Itachi has seen countless cousins and uncles cough blood, and choke to death on their own tears. The year between an unwed Uchiha's seventeenth and eighteenth birthday is like spending an eternity in the fires of hell.

It has taken Itachi years to learn how to keep sane in a cursed family. Just when he thought he had gotten used to watching beautiful faces malform into monsters, the first sign of Sasuke's death appear. Itachi finds himself regressing back to six years old, when he saw Obito go from being a vibrant, handsome young man, to a charred corpse in a matter of months.

The Uchiha curse is a closely guarded secret. Only a few, trusted people outside the family know about it, but everyone in Konoha knows there something a little off about the Uchiha family. They are polite, charming and downright civil when the occasion calls for it, but the madness is impossible to hide.

The mates are young, beautiful and perfect. Sweet, loving, created only for pleasing their husbands. Their geographical locations can be all over the planet. An Uchiha can sense his mate to a limited extent, ten or twenty miles at the most. Anywhere beyond that, Uchiha senses don't work. If mate is located halfway across the world (which they always seem to be…), and the young Uchiha fails to locate and bond with him or her, death is certain.

The symptoms of the curse start around the seventeenth birthday, and include internal bleeding, pain attacks, and severe burns due to an exponential increase in body temperature. Schizophrenic episodes are common. Pyromania is an early symptom of sorts. It means that other symptoms will be starting soon.

_Sasuke has already been caught trying to burn his bed. He will soon start bleeding internally, and…_ Itachi crushes his train of thought before it can continue down its morbid path.

Itachi has sent out minions all over the world, searching for Sasuke's other half. The chances of discovering the mate are low, but Itachi refuses to give up. His baby brother's life is at stake.

"You are not going to die, Sasuke." Itachi promises his brother. He has no way of knowing if it's true or not, but it's all he has to offer at this moment. The words have the desired effect. Sasuke visibly relaxes, and Deidara smiles at him adoringly.

* * *

_He may be crazy, but at least he is spectacularly crazy. _Itachi thinks with pride, as Sasuke growls at an innocent nurse for daring to take his temperature. A thermometer lays fallen on the floor as the frightened female quickly scurries away. It's normal behaviour for Sasuke. He finds pleasure in scaring people.

Deidara pouts at Sasuke. "Stop scaring people, un. The nurse was just trying to take your vitals." Sasuke ignores the reprimanding and glares menacingly at the remaining nurse trembling near him.

"Why don't you let me take his temperature, un." Deidara takes the thermometer from her hands. "I will even take his blood pressure for you."

The nurse nods shakily, and hands Deidara the device. The blond thanks her and brings the thermometer near his brother-in-law's mouth. "Come on Sasuke, I need to take your temperature, un."

Sasuke glares, but opens his mouth obediently. Itachi nods in approval. The scale reads 107.8 degrees.

The nurse lets out a startled gasp and quickly leaves the room.

"Normal body temperature is supposed to be 97 to 100 degrees." Itachi says. This is nothing new for him. He has seen such elevated body temperatures in his family before. Some things never change.

Deidara gives Sasuke a worried look. "Sasuke is burning, un."

"It's the first sign of the curse coming to completion. His fever is rising."

"Sasuke Uchiha?" A doctor calls out the patient's name, "Dr. Tsunade will see you now. Please sign these forms first."

Deidara reads the doctor's ID card that's pinned to her lapel, "Thank you, Shizune. What are these papers for?"

Shizune smiles. "Protection for Dr. Tsunade. To make sure the patient's family doesn't sue her if he dies. Just standard procedure."

Deidara watches, clearly disturbed as his husband signs the papers. Shizune carefully takes the clipboard back, and leaves them alone with a silent Sasuke. Itachi frowns when his phone buzzes, and Kakashi's ID flashes on the screen. He is tempted to just let it go to voicemail, but something inside him compels him to answer.

* * *

Naruto watches Kakashi check attendance, and tries to remember the names of his new classmates. "Ino Yamanaka?"

"Here Kakashi sensei." A perky blond girl raises her hand. Shikamaru flinches at her cheerfulness at this early hour. Morning persons always annoy him.

"Shikamaru." Naruto elbows the sleepy brunette who answers with a pained groan. "Why is this guy doing attendance backwards? Shouldn't he go alphabetically?"

"Why does Kakashi sensei do anything the way he does?" Shikamaru questions the universe in general. "He is quite a character. It's not possible for us mere mortals to understand him so don't even bother trying." That said, Shikamaru folds his arms on the desk and falls into a peaceful slumber in a matter of seconds. Naruto watches him enviously. He hasn't been able to sleep for months, and even when he manages to fall asleep, nightmares plague him.

The dreams are all the same: a precious loved one, being tortured to death. Extremely graphic visions. Naruto can remember every intricate detail when he wakes up, right down to the most minor and unimportant one, except for the face.

For the longest time Naruto thought the man being tortured was his father. However, over the years, after witnessing the dream countless times, Naruto has come to realize that the faceless victim's hair is too dark to be his dad's. The mystery continues. Not only is Naruto unaware of the identity of the victim, he is also completely helpless, frozen in place as his beloved gets tortured, over and over again.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The blond is snapped out of his reverie when the teacher calls his name. "Present, sensei." He replies.

The entire class turns around in its chair to stare at the new kid, as if assessing him. Naruto grins weakly, "What, something on my face?"

Kakashi seems to be carefully watching along with the rest of the class. When Naruto first laid eyes on the man, his left eye was covered, but now it isn't. A flash of bright red is seen, but before Naruto can figure out what it is, the eye is covered again and Kakashi is reprimanding his class for trying to scare the new student. "Eyes up front children."

_What an odd man. _Naruto concludes in his head. The mask, the body language, the carefully covered left eye. _He is never going to find a mate if he keeps dressing so mysterious. No woman will take him. He gives off a serial killer vibe. _

"Uchiha Sasuke?" A spark of electricity runs through Naruto's body, and he finds himself shivering in excitement. _What the hell is wrong with me? _Naruto thinks to himself as the rest of the class goes into a frenzy. Multiple voices start speaking at the same time.

"His majesty is skipping school again."

"Good riddance. Let the police handle him."

"That drugged out degenerate is better off with that gang of his."

"Fucking psycho. Probably robbing a bank with his fellow assholes."

Kakashi quickly scans the room and repeats. "Do I have a Sasuke in my class?"

A beautiful, pink-haired girl raises her hand and answers solemnly. "I think he is sick again, sensei."

Kiba, who is sitting in front of Naruto, scoffs. "Sick, my ass."

Kakashi nods his thanks at Sakura.

As the man continues to take attendance, Naruto massages his forehead in an attempt to fight the upcoming headache. His earlier discomfort has blossomed into something much worse. _Oh god, I am getting sick. I just know it. _The blond spends the rest of the class, miserably glaring at Shikamaru, who looks to be having the best nap of his life.

* * *

After class is over, and the students have emptied out, Kakashi dials Itachi's number, and hopes that for once, he doesn't get voicemail. The gods must be listening, because Itachi's monotonous voice answers after two rings.

"An incredibly convenient miracle has occurred. Your brother's mate just joined Konoha High."

"Huh," Kakashi smirks when he hears a mild hint of surprise color that usually blank tone. "That is convenient."

"He is in my Biology class. The name is Naruto Uzumaki. Blond hair, blue eyes." Kakashi is blessed (or cursed, if the headaches and paranoia that accompany having such a powerful eye are accounted) with his own sharingan, and has recognized Naruto for who he is. Sasuke's mate.

"I think I love you."

Kakashi's eyebrows raise at the admission. "I am afraid it's not reciprocated."

The dial tone is all he gets as an answer. He is busy staring at the phone, mildly annoyed when the sound of a throat clearing snaps him out of his daze. "Iruka sensei?"

"Kakashi." The man's cheeks are colored a delightfully rosy color. "My break just started. Coffee?"

"I would love to." Kakashi tries not to sound too eager. Tries being the key word.

Iruka grins, pleased. "Your turn to pay."

"You are robbing me blind." Kakashi sighs as he gathers his things off the desk. "My bank account is emptying slowly and steadily."

"I am quite the gold digger." Iruka says pleasantly. "How's the new student?"

"Nothing special. Just another boring kid to babysit."

* * *

"I think I love you."

Deidara is deeply surprised when Itachi says the words into the phone, but since it's Kakashi on the other line, he is not too worried.

Itachi hangs up abruptly, and gives Deidara a relieved look. "Sasuke's mate has turned up."

Deidara doesn't know whether he should jump with joy or faint with shock. _We have been searching the world for him, and he shows up in Konoha._"From where?

"Who knows?" Itachi says, "Who cares? I should call Kakuzu and the others. They should stop the search and come home."

"Are you sure, un?" Deidara says with a worried frown. "What if they stop looking, and this person isn't the real thing?"

"Kakashi is never wrong about these things."

"You found her?" Sasuke tunes into the conversation. "How did you find her?"

"Him." Itachi corrects, "It's a boy."

Sasuke's eyebrows threaten to disappear into his forehead. "A boy? I am straight."

"Not anymore, un." Deidara grins. "Welcome to homosexuality."

Itachi feels as if the weight of the world has been lifted from his shoulders. Ignoring the look of surprise horror on Sasuke's face, the elder brother throws himself at the younger. "I knew you wouldn't die on me."

Sasuke holds Itachi to his chest, and silently has a panic attack. _They found a boy… This curse won't even let me choose the gender of my mate. Everything is preplanned. I hate everything about this godforsaken family. _Itachi lets out a pleased sound when Sasuke strokes his hair. _Okay, maybe not everything. _Sasuke amends. _But the curse fucking sucks. _

"Congratulations." Deidara smiles warmly. "I wish you a lifetime of happiness."

Sasuke gives a small, forced smile back. _My life is over… _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You should really eat something."

Hinata blushes when Naruto fixes his bright blue eyes on her.

"If you don't like your salad, we can get you something else."

"N-no," The heiress mumbles, "Thank you. I am too full from breakfast."

Naruto lets the topic drop. He knows that being picked on for not eating can be very humiliating. His own appetite has up and disappeared in a matter of months. Nothing stays in his stomach anymore. Not even ramen. It's as if his body is actively rejecting nutrition. People have always been telling him that he should be slim and sexy for his future husband. And here he is, wasting away into nothingness.

Neji looks at Naruto's ramen, tempted to just ask the blond for his leftovers. But then fights the temptation and continues eating his leafy salad. The taste isn't much, but he has to stay healthy if he wants to get Shikamaru's attention. Unfortunately, all eating healthy has gotten him is a lot of unsatisfied lunches, and absolutely no attention from Shikamaru whatsoever. The Nara has never seen Neji as anything more than a casual acquaintance.

Kiba, who is watching Neji and Shikamaru, gives his boyfriend a meaningful look. Everyone (even Naruto who has been at Konoha High for just four hours) knows Neji has a serious thing for Shikamaru.

Shikamaru has no clue. His obliviousness is both shocking and worrying.

"Are you going to eat, Naruto?" Hinata asks quietly. "Is the ramen not good?"

Naruto looks at his full plate sadly. "The ramen's great, Hinata. The problem's with me. Just not very hungry."

Hinata gives Naruto a sympathetic look, but doesn't push the subject anymore. It's better to keep quiet than step on a raw nerve.

All of a sudden, the cheerleading table lets out a loud collective squeal. Naruto watches the group of young women, surprised. "What's with them?"

"Gaara just walked in."

Naruto sighs at the beautiful scarlet-haired boy who takes a seat beside Lee. _Great, another pretty face. Just what my self esteem needs…_

The gorgeous redhead introduces himself to Naruto, and asks for his plate of food, which is gladly passed over. The sight of ramen is actually starting to make Naruto sick.

Neji inwardly mourns Naruto's ramen, and then tries to wake Shikamaru. Naruto fights the urge to beat the sleeping boy. It's annoying to watch someone nap so peacefully when he himself hasn't slept properly in god knows how long.

Hinata smiles at him shyly. "We have Math after lunch. Would you like to walk with me, to class?"

Naruto is thankful for the guidance people are willing to offer him. Konoha High is like a giant maze. It's frighteningly easy to get lost.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asks as they walk. "You seem tired."

"I haven't been sleeping."

"Oh…" Hinata looks like she wants to prod further but isn't out of politeness. Naruto keeps quiet.

"Have you tried going to a doctor?" Hinata asks, "Maybe a sleep clinic?"

"I have tried it all, all remedies, even sleeping pills. Nothing works."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be," Naruto grins, "I am sure people have it worse."

"Sometimes," Hinata says, "Sleep troubles go away on their own. It will pass. Sleep will come."

_Sleep comes, _Naruto thinks, _But nightmares chase it away. _

"What about nightmares?" Naruto asks Hinata.

"You have nightmares? Is that why you can't sleep?"

"No." Naruto says quickly. He doesn't want to reveal his dreams to anyone. Not even his parents, or the psychiatrist he was forced to see. "Just asking. Randomly."

"Alright, what about them?"

"If a person calls out to you, in your nightmares. What does that mean?"

"Demonic possession." Hinata says flatly, and gives Naruto a suspicious look. "A malicious spirit is haunting you. You are under the affects of a curse. Seek an exorcist immediately."

"I am not cursed." Naruto says defensively. "Just wondering."

Hinata vows to keep a very close eye on Naruto. "I believe you." _Not… _"But hypothetically speaking. Nightmares of such nature usually indicate doom. It's a good idea to tell someone. Your parents…"

"Oh look," Naruto makes a show of looking at his wrist, which doesn't even have a watch on it. "Class is starting, lets run." That said, the blond disappears around the corner.

"You went the wrong way." Hinata mumbles, and starts to follow her new friend, before he gets lost.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sits in a chair, looking extremely uncomfortable and out of place in Tsunade's bright, sunny office. His posture is rigid, screaming displeasure. Anger and abhorrence consume the boy's aura in its entirety.

Tsunade has dealt with many patients in her career as a doctor, both Uchiha and non. But the fumes of darkness and death surrounding this particular Uchiha boy are so strong that she finds herself cringing. She has never witnessed such malevolence in her entire life. This boy's demon is particularly nasty.

Sasuke's features are that of a typical Uchiha. Angelic, and deceptive. There is no way of knowing, that he has a demon trapped inside of him just by looking at him. Or perhaps the overly beautiful face is a sign of demonic influence in itself. No ordinary human has facial features so perfect.

"Good morning." Tsunade addresses her new patient. Dark eyes regard her warily.

"It's afternoon." Sasuke makes an educated guess based on the shadows cast by the sunlight.

"What year is it?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke asks defensively.

"Your sense of time is completely messed up." Tsunade says.

"We all have our flaws." The boy sounds hostile and monotonous at the same time. "Please lecture me quickly so I can go home."

Tsunade smiles, amused. "A little patience goes a long way. Who knows, maybe I can help you."

"Are you an exorcist?"

"No."

"You can't help me."

"We are dealing with the Uchiha curse here." Tsunade leans back in her chair. "Even an exorcist would be useless. The best you can do is learn how to live with it."

"Live with it?"

"You found your mate." Tsunade says, "You really lucked out. Your clan has so many children which never make it to adulthood. The curse makes sure of that. Count your lucky stars and settle down with your intended."

That said, Tsunade opens a white folder labeled Sasuke Uchiha in bold letters. Konoha General Hospital has gladly sent over his records. They are sick of him.

_The patient exhibits a pervasive pattern of disregard for, and violation of, the rights of others. Fails to conform to social norms with respect to lawful behaviors as indicated by repeatedly performing acts that are grounds for arrest. Is highly deceitful, as indicated by repeatedly lying, use of aliases, or conning others for personal profit or pleasure. Impulsive; fails to plan ahead. Irritable and aggressive, as indicated by repeated physical fights or assaults; Reckless disregard for safety of self or others; Consistent irresponsibility, as indicated by repeated failure to sustain consistent work behavior or honor financial obligations; absolute lack of remorse._

"You see this here?" Tsunade gestures to Sasuke's file. "Every single Uchiha child gets labeled this way. Society calls you a sociopath. I have seen this many times. If you mate with your intended, all of this disappears. You get your sanity back. Instant cure."

"I am _not _a sociopath."

"But you are behaving like one." Tsunade speaks in a low, soothing tone. Like one would an agitated child about to throw a major tantrum. "Your demon is taking over and acting out."

Sasuke looks even more disinterested if possible. "Mate equals happiness. Got it."

"The drinking, suicidal tendencies. They will all stop."

"Wonderful." Sasuke says, "Please write me a note stating I talked to you."

"Cocaine, heroin, stealing, promiscuity."

"I have been a very bad boy." Sasuke nods. "I completely agree. Note please."

"I am not signing anything until I am certain that you are ready for marriage."

"I am completely ready."

"Is that right?" Tsunade looks at the tired, beautiful face. The demon heals any major wounds and keeps Sasuke from dying, but malnutrition is glaringly obvious. There are slashes on his wrist. The boy has been cutting himself. "You are afraid of marriage."

"I am certainly not looking forward to it."

"I understand." Tsunade smiles. "Marriage is hard enough with a person you choose. When the decision is made for you…"

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Even when outsiders know about the Uchiha curse, they don't really know what it's like. "You don't understand a damn thing. Your DNA isn't forcing you to get married against your will."

"You are not being forced either." Tsunade says, dead serious. "Death is always an option."

"Like my brother would ever allow that." Sasuke knows that should something happen to him, Itachi will either go on a berserker rage, or die of grief, or both. Sasuke's money is on both.

"So you are getting married for your brother."

"He needs me." Sasuke's stoic face shows a hint of emotion. "I will never leave him."

"Good." Tsunade completely agrees with the sibling love. "But marriage will be a lot easier if you actually want to get married. Don't think yourself a victim. You shouldn't do it for your brother. It should be a choice."

"I am marrying a complete stranger. It is not my choice."

"He could be a lovely person."

"I still didn't choose him." Sasuke barks out. "I like girls. My mate isn't even the correct gender."

"If there is one positive aspect to this curse," Tsunade ignores the acidic glare directed her way, "It is that the curse creates soul mates. Whoever this boy is, he is perfect for you. No girl could ever make you happy."

Sasuke looks like an angry mule, unwilling to budge. Tsunade sighs. _This is going to be a long session._

* * *

Kushina and Minato stare at their son, worried. The young blond plays with his food, without really eating any of it. It's sad to watch.

Naruto is a cheerful person by nature. He has spent his entire childhood being frowned upon for being too playful for his own good. It used to be impossible for him to be quiet for more than a few minutes. Now he is depressingly silent. It's as if life has been sucked out of him.

"Naruto, is the ramen okay?" Kushina knows Naruto hasn't had breakfast this morning. The knowledge does nothing to ease her worries. Her baby is wasting away.

Naruto nods slowly, lost in his own thoughts. Usually he polishes off bowls and bowls of his mother's ramen. Now he cannot even bring himself to start eating.

Minato grabs his son's hands in his larger ones and smiles gently. "What's wrong Naruto? You don't like your dinner?"

Kushina's face breaks into an indignant scowl. Naruto just shakes his head. "Dinner's great. I'm not hungry."

"Did school go okay?" Minato asks, worried. "Are you having any trouble? Bullies? What do you think of your new teacher?"

"I made new friends. The teacher's a weirdo."

"How does Kakashi look?" Minato asks, eager. "I bet he still wears that mask of his."

"You know Kakashi sensei?" Asks Naruto, surprised.

"He's probably grown so much." Minato smiles warmly.

"He's tall." Naruto confirms. "How do you know him?"

Kushina quickly changes the subject. Naruto is not ready to hear Kakashi and Minato's story. "I am sorry about this morning, Naruto."

Minato looks at his wife and son, confused. "What did I miss? Did you two have a fight?"

"No." Naruto says, "Just a disagreement."

"I hurt Naruto's feelings." Kushina blurts out, clearly distressed.

"You didn't hurt me." Naruto sighs. "You spoke the truth."

"What truth?" Minato gives Kushina a look. "What did you say, Kushina?" His wife has quite a reputation for being brutally and painfully honest.

"May I be excused?" Naruto asks softly. "I am tired."

"Good night, Naruto." Minato places a kiss on his son's cheek. "Sweet dreams."

"Yeah right." Naruto mutters and leaves. Kushina is left alone with Minato and his accusatory gaze.

"He lives in a dream world." Kushina stares at the abandoned ramen, sad. "A world where romance exists. He doesn't understand that…"

Minato sighs. "Let me guess. You told him all about teenage pregnancy, and abusive relationships. There is no possibility in today's world for two people to be happy outside an arranged marriage."

"I am trying to introduce him to reality. It's my responsibility as his mother. He needs a husband who can care for him. Someone mature and kind with good financial resources."

"The highest bidder."

The pained look on Minato's face makes Kushina's heart clench. "That's not what I mean and you know that."

"My son will not be forced into anything." Minato vows. "He will marry whoever he wants to."

"Our son is young, and naïve. If we don't step in…"

"I found a perfect mate all by myself and my son will do the same." Minato says, and smirks when Kushina blushes at the praise. "Great taste runs in the family."

Kushina sticks her tongue out. "When he elopes with some bum, it's all on you."

"And if that bum hurts my son," Minato says icily, "He better have some life insurance so my son can benefit from his death."

* * *

"Do you know of a way to dispel the curse?" Sasuke asks Tsunade after an hour of pointlessly arguing. "They say you are a brilliant healer."

_Bargaining, are we? _"I already told you I am not an exorcist."

"There has to be something you can do." Sasuke pleads, desperate. "You have to free me."

"Let's say I do." Tsunade says, "What about your mate?"

"He's free too." Sasuke shrugs. "Doesn't have to bond with me. He can actually choose his own mate."

"If I break this curse, your mate ceases to exist."

Sasuke glares as his demon suddenly awakens and starts wailing like a banshee. The temperature of the room drops abruptly.

Tsunade feels the chill in the air. Sasuke is somehow even paler and sickly looking. "Your demon is reacting, I take it?"

"Why is it doing that?" Sasuke wants to hit the damn demon. Annoying spirit. "Make it stop whining."

"Your mate is a part of you. A very important part. Your demon doesn't like talking about his death… Every time an Uchiha is born, a demon is born within it. You are a nasty spirit, and inside you, an even nastier spirit resides."

"I know that." Sasuke gives Tsunade a bored look. "Please sign my paper so I can go."

Tsunade wants to murder the little brat. His arrogance and lack of respect are starting to get to her. "Your mate is the part that you need to find to placate your demon, otherwise it will kill you."

"Why?"

Tsunade glares. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I didn't curse you."

"How will I recognize him?"

"Did Itachi ever tell you how he recognized his mate?"

"Yes," Sasuke groans, "Something something perfect creature, blah blah blah."

"He was created to please you." Tsunade tries appealing to carnal aspect of Sasuke's personality.

"He better be good looking." Sasuke growls. "I don't even like boys and I am willing to settle. But If he isn't pretty enough I won't marry him. The curse can go fuck itself."

"How romantic." Tsunade says sarcastically.

"Fuck you too blondie." Sasuke gives Tsunade a challenging look. "Don't sit there and judge me."

_Don't murder the brat. Don't murder the brat. _Tsunade chants in her head. "If you don't claim your mate he will be raped. His body is starting to produce pheromones to draw your attention."

"I will just murder all competition." Sasuke says casually. "My mate belongs to me and me alone."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you brat?"

"Sure do. Now please sign my paper so I can go get drunk."

"Help yourself." Tsunade gestures toward a bottle of vodka sitting nearby which disappears within minutes now that it has Sasuke's attention. "I hope you are not planning on driving."

"My brother will pick me up." Sasuke licks his lips. "This is good. Ukrainian?"

"Your mate is created for you, and only meant to be claimed by you. Anyone else will ruin him. He will kill himself. His body needs your touch. Your absence in your mate's life will compel him to self-harm."

"Yummy," Sasuke gives the now empty bottle a fond look. "May I have one to go please?"

"Take this seriously." Tsunade snaps, "Two lives depend on it. Your mate is already having nightmares. He is confused and frightened of something he isn't even aware of. He has probably stopped eating and sleeping. What do you think happens to mates who aren't claimed on time. They don't lead content lives. They don't get to have a happily ever after."

"It's not going to come to all that." Sasuke sighs as if his patience is being tested instead of Tsunade's. "I am going to claim him and we will be together."

Tsunade knows that this is the best she can hope for at this point. Even the miniscule amount of concern Sasuke is showing is better than nothing. It's enough for now. She starts signing Sasuke's papers, and pulls out her prescription pad. "I am ordering painkillers."

"Nice," Sasuke smirks, approving. "Don't forget my Demerol."

"Brat," Tsunade says as she holds the papers out. "Your mate is one unlucky individual."

"Fuck you," Sasuke grins like a shark. "He is lucky to have me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When you live in Konoha, you take your life in your hands every time you step outside your house. Every innocent outing from grocery shopping to taking a stroll in the park is an opportunity to be mugged, raped, killed or worse. Don't ask about the worst part, although, if anyone could actually figure out a fate worse than death, they'd live in Konoha.

Naruto knows all this and considers himself prepared for the harsh realities of Konoha streets. He has always seen himself as a survivor, a fighter and yet, he is still surprised to find himself on the short end of the stick. He was born in Konoha, and chances are that he will die here. And judging by his current predicament, that day is looking like today.

The knife pressing into his throat is razor sharp. It stings, like a good weapon should. This can easily be a nightmare, or maybe even another hallucination, but Naruto is not too sure about that. The body pressed into his is real, the breath across his face rancid. This man hasn't bathed in days. There is no way that Naruto's imagination is creative enough to conjure up anything this vivid, this revolting.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" His putrid breath washes over Naruto's lips, making the urge to puke that much stronger, but Naruto controls himself. He doubts his attacker is going to enjoy being thrown up on.

It's a good question actually. Naruto shouldn't be walking these streets. There are easier ways to get to school, shorter ways, safer ways. He could have asked his mother to drop him off, called someone for a ride, phoned the school. So many paths that would have kept him away from this horrid fate.

"Shouldn't you be answering my question, princess?" He leans in closer, so close that he will be kissing Naruto in a few seconds. He really doesn't want his first kiss to be with this pile of nausea, so he blurts the first thing he thinks of. "My husband…"

He reaches one arm around Naruto. To an onlooker, it might look like an embrace, but it is anything but. Hugs have a sort of nurturing energy to them. This doesn't. "Your husband?" He echoes. "Then where's your ring?"

Not that he isn't gentle, but then again, he doesn't have to use any excessive force. Naruto isn't going anywhere without his blessing. His arms are trapped helplessly between them, useful in preserving a small bit of his personal space, but ineffective in doing much more. A second later the hand which grasps the blade starts to apply more pressure. Blood trickles down his throat. Warm and sticky.

There's no ring. Naruto's finger is as bare as his ass is going to be in a few minutes. Yes, this man seems to be the kind that would bend him over right here in this alley and rob Naruto of the one thing he has of value. Wouldn't even give him the dignity of a bed. Take him right here, up against a rank wall, like a cheap slut…

"Go on princess, tell me all about your husband." His tone is insulting. Naruto would have answered in a tone just as condescending if he wasn't numbed by terror. His captor has splayed his hand wide across his ass, and pushing Naruto's groin into his rock hard erection.

A choked gasp escapes his lips. Panic is blooming, quickly spreading to his limbs, and his lungs. Naruto can't breathe. He struggles to seep air in and fails miserably. A few more seconds of this and Naruto will pass out; he is sure of it.

The hand which isn't clutching the knife is slowly in the process of traveling down Naruto's body, no doubt reaching for his groin. The hand lewdly massages his chest, his stomach, thankfully ignoring his womb altogether. Naruto tries to press his thighs together as close as possible but to no avail. Eventually the wretched ghoul manages to grab his crotch. A soft, helpless whisper escapes his lips. "P-please…I am begging you…"

Abruptly, the man freezes, and pushes himself off. A powerful wave of relief rocks Naruto's frame and again he feels as if he is going to lose consciousness.

Naruto, who is too busy taking in gulps of precious air, doesn't notice his captor sniffing the morning air cautiously. The air is suddenly thick with venom. His nostrils catch a hint of something foreign. The temperature has dropped very suddenly.

The scent is pure, like fresh cut ice; it can only belong to an Uchiha. His erection steadily starts to soften.

His heart sinks with realization and he, perhaps for the first time, looks at his victim carefully. Young and impossibly beautiful. Definitely an Uchiha's bitch.

There is no point in running. He will not even make it out of the alley. Judging from the severe nature of the scent, the Uchiha is young, and therefore very fast.

His only option is to hold the bitch captive. Use him as ransom and try to get out of this situation alive. The odds aren't in his favor but he is desperate.

But before he steadies his knife and advances once again toward the cowering blond, a sharp voice reaches his ears. "Touch him again and I will use your own knife to chop your testicles off."

He freezes once again and turns around and stares into eyes which shine with an unholy light. If he had any doubt that he was facing an Uchiha before, they are gone now. As are most thoughts from his head. The only thing left is fear, and sheer panic.

Even though running is pretty inadvisable when dealing with an Uchiha – they adore the chase – he runs faster than he ever has in his entire life.

* * *

There are three things Naruto feels at this moment: relief, gratitude and a stinging pain which seems to be originating from his throat. Strong hands anchor him, and Naruto follows the trail of clever fingers and slender arms to a hauntingly lovely face.

When the stranger looks up; their faces are mere inches apart, and Naruto feels his pulse speed up at being this close to all that prettiness. Cool black eyes and scarlet red lips. Naruto wonders if this male has sold his soul to the devil to possess this kind of beauty.

The boy looks to be in his late teens maybe. He is dressed in simple, black clothes. Naruto can tell he is from a high-class family. The aristocratic angles of his face scream nobility.

His savior inspects his body for damage. The way those slim fingers map his form means ownership and Naruto's body does not seem to mind.

"Are you okay?" A smooth voice asks and Naruto nods, and then hisses when he feels the scratches on his neck sting painfully. He closes his eyes, trying his best not to show weakness in front of a stranger. "Thanks." He whispers. "Thanks for helping me."

Naruto opens his eyes when he receives no answer and gasps when he finds blood red irises instead of the soothing black eyes he was staring into a moment ago. The boy is glaring at his neck. Naruto's wound has upset him.

Those eyes spin wildly and Naruto looks away quickly. He doesn't want to stare directly into the sharingan.

But a gentle hand tilts his chin back, while another softly massages his belly right where his womb is. "Did he hurt your stomach?" and Naruto instantly feels blood rushing to his face. This Uchiha, this _stranger, _is making sure he can still have babies.

It can only be for one reason. Naruto chokes out a strangled laugh. "I am your mate."

* * *

"I am your mate." Sasuke is pleased at the boy's statement. This means that his intended holds a basic understanding of Uchiha customs and that saves Sasuke the trouble of teaching him.

"Yes, you are." Sasuke replies, and raises an eyebrow when the boy lets out a breathy laugh.

"So you are real, huh. I thought you only lived in my nightmares."

Tsunade mentioned that his mate should be having nightmares, and Naruto recognizes Sasuke from them. The boy continues speaking in that soft husky voice of his. "I knew I had heard your voice before, but I didn't realize where."

Sasuke observes the sparkling blue eyes and the odd whisker marks. He looks at the golden blond hair and the soft creamy skin and decides that he approves of this boy. A lot more than he could of any girl, if the stirring in his groin is anything to go by. Sasuke is insanely glad for the loose folds of his clothes. They will serve to protect him from embarrassment.

The boy keeps talking, and Sasuke finds himself hypnotized by the soft plump lips. They are pink and have a natural pout to them. He instantly wonders how these lips will taste; how good they will feel wrapped around his cock.

Sasuke curses himself when he feels his dick harden painfully and shifts in hopes of hiding it. He tries to distract himself from the boy's lips and to actually listen to what he is saying.

"I thought I was going to die." The boy sounds small, which he kind of is. Sasuke notes critically that his mate seems very malnourished.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I sensed you," Sasuke was wandering around, looking to score some heroine, spotted Naruto and started following him.

"You came just in time." Again, Sasuke's male pride is injured. _Deidara would never feel afraid around Itachi. _

"I am Naruto." He says quietly. "I got lost on the way to school."

That explains why he was in this dangerous area, but Sasuke feels hysterical anger anyway and fights to control himself. "Don't ever come around here without me again." The demon within him sighs in pleasure when the boy… Naruto nods and lowers his eyes in submission. "I am Sasuke."

Naruto grins but doesn't raise his eyes. Golden lashes flutter as he tries to blink the moisture away. "That's a very nice name." And that's when Sasuke realizes his mate is crying. The scent of tears has been present for a while now.

Sasuke raises the boy's chin with his fingers as gently as possible and asks in what he thinks is a kind tone. "What's wrong? Did he hurt you?"

The boy shakes his head quickly, and then hisses when the wound on his neck starts bleeding again. Sasuke quickly stills the movement by cupping Naruto's face. "Don't move your head around too much. We have to get it looked at first."

"I can still have babies, I swear." The boy blurts.

Sasuke has the sudden urge to fuck Naruto up against the nearest wall.

"He didn't hurt my womb. My belly is fine." Innocent, wide eyes glimmer with tears again. "I am not useless." Naruto then pauses for a second, giving Sasuke a mournful look. "You called out to me, and I never came. I am sorry."

"It's fine," Sasuke smiles reassuringly. "You are here now, that's what matters."

Naruto rubs his eyes in hopes of clearing them. "Every day, I saw you get hurt, but I didn't do anything." Tears still linger in long, golden lashes. "You deserve a better mate than me."

_No, _Sasuke thinks, _You deserve a better mate than me. I should die alone in my own filth…_

That raspy voice speaks again. "The nightmares will stop, right? Now that we have found each other."

Sasuke has no idea, but he mumbles out a 'yes' anyway. Naruto lets out a relieved sigh.

Sasuke realizes that his female is currently sitting in a rank alley somewhere in the nastiest slums of Konoha. This place is good enough for a degenerate like him, but someone as pure as Naruto really shouldn't be here. "Come on, I'll take you home."

He helps Naruto up, and inhales the luscious, spicy scent which seems to be inherent to his mate's body. But then he smells a foreign odor and a hateful growl escapes involuntarily.

Naruto looks up curiously. Those _thick _lashes flutter seductively and Sasuke swallows. He has always had a thing for long lashes, but his mate's are ridiculous. "What's wrong?"

"You need to shower. That bastard's stench is all over you." Sasuke shivers violently and let's his mate go, although only for a moment, to still himself. Some piece of shit had Naruto pressed against the wall and was rubbing against him. Itachi would have cut off the man's dick if he had tried the same thing on Deidara.

And here is Sasuke who let that bastard get away. The demon doesn't approve of that, not one bit. But the other alternative would be leaving Naruto alone in this filthy area, and the demon likes that even less.

A hand on his shoulder snaps him out of his inner reverie. "Calm down. He didn't have a chance to do anything. You saved me." Naruto is smiling gratefully, and the tears seem to have halted.

"He had you pressed against the wall." Sasuke says, "I should have gotten here sooner."

"S-sorry." There is shame in those blue eyes. And he looks as if he is about to cry again.

Sasuke tries to come up with something comforting to say. "What happened today was not your fault Naruto. You have nothing to apologize for." Naruto isn't listening. Those big blue eyes are fixated on his mouth and Sasuke's demon is content that his mate finds him aesthetically pleasing. _I guess we both have a thing for each other's lips._

The urge to kiss and lick and suck Naruto's lips is so powerful that Sasuke feels his dick respond again. What is this, his second erection today? Sasuke has never been this turned on… ever.

"You are definitely my mate." Sasuke tells Naruto, as he grabs his wrist, and drags him out of the alley. The boy's face lights up, and it seems as if the sun just made its first appearance after an entire day of sheer rain.

* * *

A little voice in the back of Naruto's head, let's call it self-preservation, tells him that this stranger could be lying. Sasuke (is that even his real name?) could be even worse than his attacker, and tomorrow could Naruto in a ditch somewhere, raped and beaten.

But his body doesn't agree, and every time Sasuke leans close, Naruto leans right back. The blade sharp sharingan eyes, which freaked Naruto out not even twenty minutes ago, don't bother him anymore. In fact, every time Sasuke looks away, Naruto feels a jab of disappointment.

Naruto wants those freaky crimson eyes focused on him all the time. A hot blush creeps up his now scarred neck. _Yes, I am definitely his mate._

He feels extremely hungry all of a sudden, and his blush seems to worsen when his stomach grumbles loudly. Sasuke gives him an amused look, and Naruto could just die of embarrassment.

"Let's get you something to eat." Sasuke says and takes a sharp turn, and all of a sudden, they are out in the open road, away from the slums. Not that Naruto was afraid of that place anymore. Sasuke would never let anything happen to him.

And there it is. This absolute faith he has in this unfamiliar person. Naruto feels fear creep up his spine. _Why do I trust you so much?_

Naruto is so lost in his thoughts, that he almost doesn't notice the ramen shop. Pulling the hand which currently holds his wrist, Naruto drags Sasuke into the tiny hut.

"Ramen isn't healthy for you." Sasuke reprimands but lets the blond drag him inside anyway. Naruto pretends not to hear him. All of a sudden he has an intense craving for food especially, ramen. How long has it been since he has had ramen?

"I am hungry," Naruto says simply and pulls the tall, slim body in the direction of the counter. "I want miso ramen with extra pork, and lots of shrimp."

Sasuke wrinkles his nose delicately. "That's disgusting." Naruto finds himself wanting to kiss that noble nose. "What are you going to have, Sasuke?"

"A salad will be fine, with lots of tomatoes." Sasuke too finds himself craving sustenance. But there is no way in hell he is eating ramen. Such food is beneath him.

Naruto mutters a petulant "Asshole," and winces when Sasuke's grip tightens on his wrist in response. "Bastard, stop that. What are you, trying to break my wrist?"

Immediately, an apology is whispered, and Naruto's hand is raised to scarlet lips. A soft kiss is placed on the inside of his wrist. "Stop that." Naruto flushes a bright, embarrassed red and yanks his wrist free. He doesn't see the smirk which is currently playing on Sasuke's pretty face, but definitely feels the pride the bastard feels at making him blush. Like it's some kind of prize. Like Naruto is his to play with; whichever way Sasuke pleases.

Sasuke grabs his waist, and leads him to one of the corner booths. The regular patrons of the ramen hut do not dare to turn in their direction, clearly afraid of the Uchiha's presence.

"Why don't you come to school?" Naruto asks, "People say all these nasty things about you. Why? Do you really do drugs? Have you ever robbed a bank?"

"You ask too many questions." Sasuke snaps, "Don't believe everything you hear."

"You have a drug problem, and you steal things."

Sasuke's silence is confirmation enough.

They are sitting near a window. The weather outside is beautiful and the sun makes Sasuke's skin glow like prized marble. Naruto finds himself staring like a schoolboy with a crush. Sasuke's features are made to be gawked at; delicate and elegant. But as Naruto keeps staring, he sees things which aren't obvious at first. The dark circles under Sasuke's eyes. The sunken cheeks, and of course the scarred wrists.

As gently as possible, like approaching a skittish foal, Naruto leans forward, and runs a hand through thick black hair. Sasuke leans into his hand. "God spent extra time creating you, and you have done nothing to take care of yourself."

Dark eyes narrow. Naruto has only just met Sasuke, but he knows he has angered the other male. "It's not my job to take care of myself. It's yours."

Sasuke's tone is accusatory, but Naruto can't help but feel warm inside. Like he has been entrusted with something rare and precious. "I promise to not let you down any more."

A frustrated sigh escapes blood red lips. "You are such a dobe."

"Who are you calling a dobe, bastard?" Naruto hisses and stops himself. He is a uke, and must show a seme respect. He is asking for trouble if he pisses off a male so much stronger than himself.

Sasuke stills and gives him a strange look. "You are different."

"What?" Naruto fully expects to be hit, or at least glared at. What he doesn't expect is a confused look.

"You are too strong-willed." Sasuke suddenly looks as if he has a very difficult task ahead of him. "I am going to have a hard time taming you. Other husbands have it easier."

"You are not my husband." Naruto bites out, but curses himself to all hell when Sasuke winces violently. "I am sorry."

"Don't be." Sasuke whispers; his demon is whimpering pathetically. "That's what I wanted to talk about. I need to know what your answer is."

"My answer?"

The Uchiha way is to manipulate and string pretty tales, but Sasuke wants to get straight to the point."Don't lead me on. Just tell me. Will you be my wife or not?" It's not until Sasuke reactivates his sharingan, that Naruto realizes it was gone in the first place. Fierce red eyes pin him in place.

"I don't even know you. We met half an hour ago. How can you possibly ask me to marry you?" Naruto keeps his tone as soft as possible. He does not want to hurt Sasuke.

Naruto knows he has failed when he catches the pain in Sasuke's eyes, the despair. The gut-wrenching loneliness. Just a flicker and it's all gone. The mask is back in place. "The answer is no then."

"That's not what I said and you know it." Naruto says quickly. He does not like the lack of expression on Sasuke's face. It's like staring at a corpse. "I am saying that we need to get to know each other a little better. We still have all the time in the world to…"

"No," He says bluntly, "I don't have time at all. Either I have you by my seventeenth birthday or I start dying." Sasuke's voice is devoid of any tone. Naruto can tell that this is as close to begging Sasuke is going to get. "You are my mate, and I need to claim you."

There is silence for the next few minutes. Naruto is speechless.

"Look," Sasuke continues, "I am probably not the kind of husband you are looking for."

"And you know this how?" Naruto snaps. He hates it when people just assume they know what he wants. It's like the disagreements he has with his mother all over again. "You don't even know me."

"I have been diagnosed with antisocial personality disorder. I have an extensive criminal record. I am a heroin addict; an alcoholic. I run with a gang. I come home late. I…" Sasuke casually starts saying all these horrid things about himself.

"Will you beat me?" Naruto asks quietly.

Sasuke is confused again. His face is still blank, but Naruto can tell. "What do you mean?"

"Will you hit me when I disagree with you? Rape me? What will be my meaning in your life?" Naruto's voice is shaky and he hates himself for it.

"I will never hit you. You never have to have sex with me unless you want to."

Naruto feels himself relax a little bit and smiles. "You didn't answer my last question…. What is my meaning in your life?"

"You will be my submissive."

"I don't understand." Naruto looks frightened, and for good reason. Being an Uchiha's wife is difficult.

"You belong to me and me alone. No one else will have you." Sasuke says quietly and carefully.

"That's it?" Naruto says easily. The tension is gone and the blond looks relaxed again. "Isn't that every marriage?"

Sasuke decides that he likes this boy, a lot. Naruto is easily one of the bravest people he has ever met. He doesn't even flinch at being Sasuke's wife. "Uchiha are very possessive of their females."

Naruto shrugs. "Every husband is. You should see the way my dad is with my mom."

"That's different. If your mother left your father. Your father would somehow move on. But if you left me, my heart will literally stop beating." Sasuke is really understating things. But his intention is not to scare his intended.

Naruto knows that his father will shoot himself if his mother walks out. But that's suicide. A willing death. Sasuke will have no choice. "So your body systems would fail or something?"

Sasuke nods. Again, Naruto has understated things, but he gets the gist of it, and that's what matters.

"When's your seventeenth birthday?" Naruto asks with trepidation. He doubts there is any time left. Sasuke already looks about eighteen or nineteen.

"July 23." Sasuke says and Naruto's jaw drops.

"B-bastard. That's like a month away. You couldn't have approached me earlier?"

"What do you think; I was delaying this on purpose? Every moment I have spent away from you, I have spent in pain." Sasuke growls in a deep, low tone, which does something to Naruto. "My survival depends on you and you alone."

Naruto's eyes soften when he is reminded of the dreams. "No need to get mad. It still gives us one month to understand each other."

"What's to understand," Sasuke says carelessly, "I am your husband, and you are my wife. It's not _that_ complicated."

Again, Naruto's body hums in pleasure and he blushes. "You make it sound so casual. We are going to get married. It's a lot more serious than you think it is."

"We are going to get married?" Sasuke echoes, "Are you saying yes?" His heartbeat speeds up. His demon howls in victory, and his sharingan spins wildly out of control. "You will be my wife?"

Naruto's blush darkens and all he manages is a nod before Sasuke has grabbed his hands and is kissing them tenderly. "You won't regret this. I swear."

"This is happening too fast." Naruto says and Sasuke looks up. The sharingan is gone as quickly as it came and his eyes are a cool dark grey.

"A lot of marriages happen too fast. They still work."

Naruto grins and gently frees his hands. "You get to tell my parents."

Sasuke takes out his phone. "What's their number?" He asks, casually, like one would ask for the weather.

Naruto feels his jaw drop. "Dummy, you can't call them on the phone. You and your parents have to meet my parents…. You know, formally ask for my hand in marriage."

Sasuke shrugs. "If that's what you want." His demon is wagging its tail. For the first time in months, it's actually happy with Sasuke.

"Aren't you even a little scared?" Naruto asks.

"I am not afraid of anything." Sasuke answers truthfully. "My only fear is losing you." He is not trying to be romantic, but Naruto flashes a wide, pleased grin in his direction.

"I meant, of my parents. They are going to be your in-laws after all. What if they say no?"

"They won't." Sasuke promises. "And if they do, we'll just elope, like my brother and his wife. I will not be denied what's mine."

Naruto feels as if he is prey, being hypnotized by a snake. Before he knows what he doing, he finds himself leaning forward and kissing Sasuke.

When the kiss ends, Naruto is breathless, but Sasuke isn't fazed at all. "My brother and his mate will be meeting with your parents as soon as possible."

"What about your parents?" Naruto asks. "Shouldn't they come?"

"My parents don't really care." Sasuke says nonchalantly, and runs a pale hand through dark bangs. "I don't want them meeting your people anyway. They can be really offensive sometimes."

Naruto frowns in confusion, but doesn't say anything. Their food arrives, and the waitress apologizes profusely for the lateness. Sasuke hisses in her direction, and she practically runs back to the kitchens.

"This looks delicious." Naruto says, and snaps the chopsticks apart. Ramen is the food of the gods. He is ravenous. His appetite is back with a vengeance.

"I don't know how you can stand to eat this trash." Sasuke's nose is wrinkled again, and all Naruto can think about is kissing that aristocratic nose. Sasuke's self-importance is charming.

"Shut up and eat your salad, bastard."

Sasuke huffs arrogantly and starts eating from the bowl which consists solely of green leaves and bright red tomatoes. Naruto blinks at the oddness and goes back to devouring his food.

"We have to buy a ring." Sasuke mutters and Naruto chokes on the bite he is eating.

Sasuke ignores him. "We will get sapphires, or blue diamonds, to match your eyes."

Naruto glares. "I don't want anything too pretentious. A simple ring will be fine."

"You are an Uchiha's bride. Your unpretentious days are behind you." Sasuke drawls and licks his lips to clear them of the tomato seeds which linger.

Naruto gulps and looks away. Sasuke's lips are really distracting. "Do whatever you want bastard."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Deidara stares at his reflection, carefully assessing his appearance. He is dressed in simple, modest clothes. He looks into the mirror again and then smoothes the creamy fabric around his waist.

Naruto's parents have agreed to meet people from Sasuke's clan. It's nothing short of a miracle. Deidara prays that they agree to this marriage. Sasuke's life depends on it.

Deidara knows that as the elder bride, he will be judged by Minato and Kushina. They need to know that their son will be treated well, and it's Deidara's duty to prove to them that Naruto will lead a happy, content lifestyle.

"Stop fussing."

Deidara turns away from the mirror and smiles at his husband. "How I look and behave is a reflection of our family, un. If I don't look perfect, how will the Uzumaki family know we will treat their son right?"

Said husband leans against the doorway; his eyes following the length of his mate's body hungrily. Deidara looks really good, even in plain, boring clothes. The sight of his wife's beauty sends an intense wave of desire straight to his groin. Itachi closes his eyes and takes a moment to calm his urges. They had sex just last night, and earlier this morning, but it seems that no matter how many times Itachi enjoys Deidara's body, it isn't enough. It will _never _be enough. Itachi will die an obsessed man.

Deidara, completely unaware of his husband's inner musings, fiddles with his wedding band nervously. "What if they don't say yes? What will happen to our Sasuke?"

Itachi scoffs. "It doesn't matter what they say. Naruto's decision is the last word. He agreed to the marriage, which is the most important part… Look at us. Your family didn't approve of me, but you left with me anyway."

"That's because I was helpless against my feelings, un. We had been going out for months. You had me under a spell." Deidara smiles when he remembers all the dates he went on with his husband before their wedding. All the time they spent getting to know each other, discovering each other. "Naruto just met Sasuke. He hasn't fallen in love yet. His need to be with Sasuke isn't frantic yet."

Itachi feels extreme relief at his bride's loving confession. He has always been an insecure person, and Deidara's words are just another reassurance that their love is forever. A reassurance Itachi is starting to need more and more as he ages. "There is no time left for a formal courting. Sasuke is nearly seventeen. We must get them married as soon as we possibly can."

Deidara turns around and stares into his husband's crimson eyes. "But how will we explain that to Naruto's parents? They have no idea what we are going through, and it's not like we can talk about the curse."

"We will convince them. I am sure of it." Itachi says in a cold, confident voice. "And even if we don't, Naruto will be ours. The Uzumaki family cannot stop us."

Deidara can't help the pride he feels at his Itachi sama's determination. "You are so stubborn, un." He says and turns towards the mirror again. "And Itachi sama?"

Itachi, who is about to head outside, pauses.

"Please inactivate your sharingan. It will scare everyone, un."

Itachi glares heatedly, but obliges, and soon enough, bright scarlet irises are replaced by dark ink. Sharingan's disappearance changes Itachi's face drastically. He looks beautiful and sane, instead of his usual deranged self.

"Thank you, un. Be good today, for Naruto's sake. We have to bring him home don't we."

Itachi nods. Of course he will behave; his brother's future depends on it.

"But what if that isn't enough?" Deidara sighs sadly. "The Uchiha family has the worst reputation ever. They won't give their son to us, no matter how hard we try, un."

"I will talk them into it." Itachi looks frightening. "My brother is not dying on my watch." Deidara can feel the demonic presence, even without the Sharingan.

"Are you two ready yet?" Sasuke calls from the doorway. "Shouldn't you leave soon?"

The couple turns toward Sasuke and have to bite the inside of their cheeks to keep from smiling at his impatience.

"We will, Sasuke." Deidara calls from over Itachi's shoulder.

The younger nods, and leaves. When his footsteps get lighter, Itachi looks into Deidara's steel blue eyes and whispers. "He was just as impatient when mother and father were leaving to talk to your parents. He yelled at them until they drove out of the driveway."

Deidara can't keep a smile from his face at that. "He was excited about meeting his brother-in-law, un."

Itachi shrugs. "He thought that if I got married, I would be too busy with you to pay attention to him. What he didn't expect was you being even stricter than me."

Deidara sighs. "And here I thought Sasuke was looking forward to meeting me."

"Sasuke never looks forward to anything." Itachi says. "He lives in a state of constant boredom, and will continue living so, until we bring Naruto to him."

"Then let's go talk to our in-laws, un. Before it's too late."

* * *

Naruto paces around the room, anxious and scared. He has no idea what Sasuke's family is like, and the anticipation is killing him.

These are the people he may be spending the rest of his life with; his new family. They could be cruel, and hateful. Then Naruto's parents will never give his hand to Sasuke. And Sasuke will die. Naruto will drown in his own guilt.

Or they could be quite decent. Naruto will be leaving his parents' house, and starting a new life. A married life. Either way, this is all happening too fast. Hinata was right, maybe he is cursed.

Naruto hears that Sasuke's brother is already married. There is an elder bride in the house. What if Naruto doesn't get along with this person? What if Sasuke's older brother doesn't approve of Sasuke's wife? So many things to worry about. Naruto's head spins.

Naruto's parents are not too excited about their son's choice in mate. After all, the Uchiha family's ill-repute is no laughing manner. Minato and Kushina have no intention of handing their son over to a household of psychopaths. Unfortunately, Naruto seems to be smitten with the Uchiha, and no amount of talking to has convinced him to drop the proposal. His parents have never denied him anything, and it seems that Naruto will get his wish, but to what cost? Naruto's life could be ruined.

Kushina watches her son pace and smiles nostalgically. It seems that her son is eagerly waiting for his intended. Time passes. Not too long ago, Kushina was in the same spot her son is right now, waiting for Minato to come and ask for her hand.

Minato is glaring into space. He wants to find this Uchiha, whoever he is, and rip his throat out for bewitching his son. How can these people possibly think that they can care for a boy as sweet and innocent as Naruto? Uchiha are barbarians. They will damage Naruto without even realizing it.

The doorbell rings, and Naruto winces at the shrill sound of it. It seems that the moment he was dreading is here.

Minato stands and gives his wife a look.

The door opens to reveal a young couple, barely in their twenties. Naruto trembles at the sight of them, and fights the urge to hide behind his mother. The husband seems to be a fragile, delicate man. Fair skin, dark hair, thin stern lips. His face is that of a doll, soulless and porcelain. A mature version of Sasuke yet much more stable, more controlled. His eyes are intelligent, the kind that seem to see right through everything. He runs a hand through his bangs in a manner so similar to Sasuke, that for a moment, Naruto's heart aches.

The wife has gray blue eyes and long, platinum blond hair. A few wayward strands manage to escape his ponytail and frame his face in a manner most becoming. His visage is much more expressive when compared to his husband's frosty, emotionless mask. He is an extremely submissive uke, if his docile manner and effeminate figure is anything to go by.

They are a lovely couple, and have an otherworldly quality about them. Naruto finds himself envious of their obviously successful mating.

"I am Itachi Uchiha and this is my wife, Deidara. It is a pleasure to meet you." His voice is deep and masculine, much like Sasuke's and again, Naruto feels something tug at his heart. He misses Sasuke already, which is strange, because Naruto saw him just this morning.

"Itachi. The pleasure is ours. This is my wife Kushina, and son Naruto."

Itachi looks at Naruto as if he is analyzing him; whether or not this boy is worthy of his brother. But Deidara's eyes are warm and a loving smile graces his face. "Naruto, I have wanted to meet you for such a long time, un."

Naruto blushes and gives a small smile in return. The expression on his face is vulnerable, intimidated.

Minato watches the exchange with a scowl and hisses. "Naruto, go upstairs and wait in your room. Let the adults talk." He does not want his son to get too attached to these people.

"I have a right to be here." Naruto forgets his embarrassment. "This is my life you are deciding."

"Naruto!" Kushina reprimands. "You will not disobey your father in front of our guests."

"Let him stay, un." Deidara speaks up. "We want his opinion as much as we want yours."

Naruto smiles gratefully at Deidara. Itachi sits down first, and the rest of the group follows.

"Itachi." Minato begins, "We are honored to receive a proposal from your family but I am afraid we are going to have to decline."

Naruto frowns and opens his mouth to speak, but his mother squeezes his hand and he quiets down. Although the desolate expression on his face does not go unnoticed by Deidara. "Please give us a chance to…"

"This isn't a sales pitch." Minato points out. "This is my son's life. I am not going to ruin it by giving him to your degenerate brother."

The discussion comes to a sudden halt. Itachi's shadowy black eyes meet Minato's blues. "My brother is not a degenerate." His tone is icy and promises pain. "Do not insult someone you don't know."

Deidara gives everyone a worried smile. "Please, at least listen to what we have to say, un."

Minato gives his wife another meaningful look. Kushina sighs. "That sounds fair. Go ahead."

"My husband has never treated me with anything but love. And I promise you, your son will lead a similar life. We will make sure of it, un."

Minato looks distrustfully at the other blond. "And how do I know you are not lying. That your husband hasn't forced you to say these things?"

Deidara smiles sadly and continues in a gentle tone. "My husband never forces me to say anything. And I am not speaking for the entire family. I am only speaking for myself. My relationship with my husband has never been anything but…"

Kushina interrupts, "We can tell your husband loves you very much. But this isn't about your marriage now is it? It's about our son, and your unstable brother. Sasuke has an extensive criminal record. That and his sociopathic tendencies. Our Naruto deserves someone who is capable of loving and caring for him."

"Naruto is a very sensitive boy." Minato continues. "His emotional needs need to be met as well as his financial needs. And while we know you are a very rich family. What more can you offer our son besides money?"

Deidara opens his mouth to speak, but it is Itachi who answers Minato's question. "Protection."

Minato nearly rolls his eyes but stops himself. It is never a good idea to offend an Uchiha male. "All families offer that."

"But we are the only ones who actually mean it." Itachi says in a quiet tone. "An Uchiha's mate is always secure and sheltered."

"I don't want my son to be at your brother's mercy. I mean, look at him." Minato gestures toward Naruto, who is sitting meekly in a corner. "If this was your son, would you want him mated to someone like Sasuke Uchiha?"

Itachi follows Minato's gaze and looks at Naruto's small frame, and wide blue eyes. The boy is so innocent; Sasuke will damage him if he is not careful. To be honest, if Itachi was Naruto's father, he would probably never let him mate. The boy is too soft for his own good.

Itachi quickly takes the discussion in a different direction. "If it weren't for my brother, Naruto would no longer be a suitable mate for anyone."

Minato's eyes narrow. "What exactly are you saying?"

"Your son was attacked in an alley two days ago. If my brother hadn't been there, who knows what could have happened to your son."

The small blond trembles as Minato turns to him. "Naruto, what is he saying? Is this true?"

Naruto sees the horrified looks on his parents' faces and subconsciously touches the bandages on his neck. That gesture in itself is answer enough.

Kushina gasps and almost breaks down right there, in front of their guests. "Naruto, is that how you got those wounds?"

"Sasuke sensed Naruto's panic and came to his aid." Itachi continues speaking in that monotonous voice of his, "Your son will be very safe with him. Our heightened senses allow us to guard our mates fiercely."

Minato doesn't seem to be processing anything beyond Naruto's shameful silence. "Why aren't you saying anything Naruto?" He stands; his tall frame appears large and foreboding. "Who tried to hurt you? Tell me so I can kill him."

Itachi stands with Minato. "There is no need for that Minato. We have already disposed of him."

That gets Minato's attention and he looks into dark, stormy eyes; confused. "What do you mean?"

"You think that some pervert will try and molest a bride from our family, and we will let him get away?" Itachi smirks in a manner most arrogant. "We are Uchiha, and we hold our honor close."

The next few minutes are spent in silence. Eventually, Minato and Itachi sit back down.

Naruto seems pale, deathly so, humiliated in front of Sasuke's family. This is not the way he had imagined this meeting would go.

Minato looks at his wife, who is still shocked by her son's revelation. Uke are rare and highly prized, but only if they are virgins. For them, being raped means dying alone, forever unmated.

Minato finally turns toward his son. "What do you want Naruto?"

"I want to be with Sasuke." Naruto speaks, his voice barely audible. "He will take care of me, and I will take care of him."

"Oh Naruto." Kushina looks at her son tearfully. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what? That I almost got raped? That your son almost lost his dignity in a filthy alley?" Naruto hisses. "Sasuke may be crazy, but he is still better than the piece of scum who tried to…"

"Naruto!" Minato barks out. "That's enough. Don't you dare say another word!"

Naruto bows his head and collapses against a thick cushion. Kushina leans forward, and pulls him in her arms, her eyes full of motherly affection.

Minato doesn't want to agree to this, but what choice does he have? He owes the Uchiha boy. If not for him, Naruto's life would be ruined; he would never find a husband. Minato chokes back his own tears and nods solemnly. "Then it's decided. Our son will marry your brother in six months."

Before Itachi can say anything, Naruto speaks, a little louder this time. "No, I want to marry him sooner. We can't wait six months."

Minato pauses. "Fine, three months it is."

Naruto shakes his head. "No, I want to marry Sasuke next week."

"This is a _wedding _Naruto, we need much more time. How do you expect us to plan it in a week?" Kushina is clearly appalled.

Naruto sniffles. "I don't know. Just make it happen." He sounds like a spoiled brat, but he doesn't care. He refuses to let Sasuke bastard die.

"Fine, next week it is. Of course, we request help." He really wants more time with his son, but if Naruto is this eager to leave his parents, then so be it. Minato looks toward Deidara who nods eagerly.

"Of course. We are going to plan the best wedding ever, un. Worthy of your son."

"Then it's settled." Itachi says, eager to finish the argument. He wants to leave this place. It's too bright, too lively, nothing like the Uchiha mansion. "Sasuke will marry Naruto in seven days."

That said he takes Deidara's arm who gives Naruto a tender smile. "It was lovely meeting you."

Itachi nods in agreement. "Welcome to the family, Naruto."

Naruto, who looks every bit as emotionally exhausted as he is feeling, shrugs out of his mother's embrace. Bowing to his future family, he leaves the room.

Itachi can tell by the look on Deidara's face that he wants to follow the smaller blond, but refuses to let go of his wife's arm. If he has to spend another moment at this house, he will set it on fire. This place is suffocating him.

They bid their goodbyes to Minato and Kushina, who look dejected, defeated.

"I will call you and let you know how the wedding preparations are going, un." Deidara says to Kushina, and finally lets his husband drag him out of the house.

After they are gone, Minato turns to Kushina. "This is a horrible idea. These people will ruin Naruto."

Kushina doesn't say anything. She is afraid that if she opens her mouth she will scream at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Itachi face is as blank as ever, but Deidara is practically radiating happiness. Sasuke is a hundred percent sure that Naruto's parents have agreed to the proposal, but he asks anyway. "What did they say?"

"They said yes, un. The wedding is in a week. Naruto's parents were hesitant at first, but Itachi sama convinced them." Deidara's smile is full of love.

Sasuke isn't surprised. His brother is capable of convincing anyone of everything.

"Your bride is so beautiful, un. Sasuke is so lucky to have Naruto as his mate." Deidara continues. "He is so sweet and pretty. He is going to be such a good wife."

Itachi nods in agreement. "Indeed, the boy is lovely. You will enjoy him thoroughly."

Sasuke smirks at Itachi's approval of Naruto. He has always been envious of his brother's mate. Deidara is an exquisite uke, with a never-ending need to please Itachi in every way possible. Now Sasuke is going to have a pretty blond female of his own. Someone who will take care of him and warm his bed.

"He is rather on the scrawny side though." Itachi continues to speak. "Be careful with him. His parents did not like the idea of having you as a son-in-law. Who knows what they will do if you break their son."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke frowns. "They don't like me?"

"Minato's exact words were, and I quote: _This is my son's life. I am not going to ruin it by giving him to your degenerate brother._"

Sasuke feels extremely offended. If anyone but Naruto's parents had said those words, he would slaughter them. However, murdering your wife's parents is hardly a good way to start a marriage. So Sasuke clenches his fists, and closes his eyes to calm himself down.

Itachi takes this opportunity to step into Sasuke's personal space and noses along his jaw line, sniffing delicately as he does.

Sasuke freezes, his eyes remain close. Itachi has episodes of cuddliness. It's better to just let it happen than fight it.

Deidara finds it endearing, and Sasuke doesn't know what to do about it. Pushing Itachi away is not an option, he has always been stronger than Sasuke. And on some deeper, subconscious level, Sasuke doesn't _want_ to push his brother away. His demon actually craves the contact.

So Sasuke stands frozen and lets his brother scent him until Itachi gets enough of it and walks away with Deidara, leaving him standing alone.

Sighing softly, he heads toward the stairs which lead to his room. His demon is calm, probably lulled to sleep because of Itachi's animalistic cuddling, and his body wants to shut down as well.

The mansion is quiet. Nearly all of the servants have finished their duties and gone home for the day and those that remain are mostly security. Kisame, the head servant nods at Sasuke, who nods absently in return.

Once Sasuke reaches his room, he begins his nightly routine, but it seems as if his mind is elsewhere. Even mundane tasks such as brushing his teeth or running a brush through his hair require twice the concentration they usually do.

When he's done, he turns toward his bed, but it seems far away, and the expensive silk sheets look uninviting. It is a large bed, and its emptiness only seems to make it even larger. A pyromanic urge comes out of nowhere, and he is tempted to burn his bed again. Sasuke is disgusted at all the space that he is supposed to fill without Naruto.

He closes his eyes, and sees the smiling face of his bride-to-be. Naruto is beautiful in his memory, and his demon, now suddenly awake and restless at the thought of his mate, instantly commands him to find the boy that has been promised to him today.

It's late in the evening. Naruto's house is on the other side of Konoha, which is in no way a small town to get through, especially at this time of night. But Sasuke needs to see Naruto, _now, _and he is not going to let distance get in his way.

So he leaves his room, and finds the head servant.

Kisame doesn't want to let him go without waking Itachi and asking for permission. However, Sasuke can be quite convincing when he wants to be. And Kisame has always had a soft spot for him.

"Be back by 9 am, or I tell Itachi exactly where you are going." Kisame says. "And don't do anything stupid. I don't want to have to bail you out of jail, again. Your wedding's in a week for god sake. Have some shame!"

Sasuke nods and thanks the man. It is impossible to enter or leave the Uchiha mansion without Kisame's blessing. He decides who comes and who goes. But the shark seems to be in a giving mood tonight and even goes as far as help Sasuke sneak out in peace.

The moon hangs over the sky, beautiful and soulful. It's seductive glow entrances and captivates the eyes of wanderers. Sasuke on the other hand, could care less about the moon's particularly ethereal appearance tonight. His only desire is Naruto.

Sasuke makes his way through the gardens and eventually makes it to the open road. He doesn't bother taking a car; Itachi would be alerted by the servant in charge of mobiles if he tries. Instead, he takes a few steep turns, and ends up at a bus stop.

Usually, someone of noble blood like Sasuke wouldn't be caught dead on public transit. But tonight, he is desperate. He would sell his soul to the devil if it meant getting closer to his bride.

Konoha is a dangerous town at night. Going out alone after a certain hour is extremely ill-advised. But Sasuke has no other way of getting to Naruto at this time, so he boards a ratty looking bus.

The passengers of the bus regard his lovely, fragrant figure with hunger, and if he wasn't an Uchiha, he would have already been jumped by now. But his body is alive with impossible strength, and even the drunk sitting in the back has enough sense to not mess with Sasuke.

Sasuke stays on the bus for forty-five minutes, and even then the bus doesn't exactly stop in front of Naruto's house. There's a half an hour walk ahead of him.

It's around 11 pm now, and pitch black. The area Naruto lives in is asleep, none of the windows are lit. Everybody is already in bed and all tuckered out.

Sasuke has had to drop Naruto at his place once (after the dreaded alley incident), so he knows where he is going. But even if he didn't, his sharp sense of smell would have led him right to his fiancé.

Naruto's luscious smell is as clear in his mind as a drop of blood would be to a shark. Sasuke can smell the sunshine easily. He follows the sweetness to the Uzumaki residence, standing outside for a few moments.

He knows he should turn back, that visiting Naruto this late at night is an indecent thing to do. But his body is aching, and the demon inside him is whispering promises of pleasure.

Naruto's scent is strongest near the north wing of the house, where his bedroom no doubt is. Sasuke makes his way through the vast and impressive gardens.

It takes him a while to break into the house alarms, but he doesn't get frustrated. It's good that the Uzumaki residence has difficult access. He doesn't want Naruto to be vulnerable to intruders.

Finding Naruto's room is easy. Watching Naruto sniffle sadly through the window is not. Within seconds, Sasuke lets himself in the room and crosses it to get to his mate.

"Dobe?"

Naruto doesn't looks surprised at all to see Sasuke. "I hate your brother, he's mean."

Sasuke waits patiently until Naruto gets himself together.

"I can't believe he told my parents about what happened in the alley." Naruto says after wiping his nose on a tissue. "He didn't have to bring up something that embarrassing. I was humiliated in front of my parents."

Sasuke dares to get close to Naruto, a risk, because the dobe can get scared and scream for his father. Minato would come to Naruto's aid, only to find his son's degenerate fiancé in his home. Sasuke does not want to get caught in _that _particular mess.

But Naruto welcomes Sasuke's presence and buries his face in the Uchiha's neck. "You smell nice."

Sasuke's demon purrs seductively at that. "It's because you accepted my proposal. My body is healing, and my temperature is going back to normal." He explains to Naruto, whose eyes are closed in pleasure.

"Sasuke bastard smells like heaven." The blond nuzzles even closer, much like Itachi did earlier that night, and Sasuke suddenly wishes he could smell himself. Only so he would know what Itachi and Naruto are going on about.

"My brother definitely agrees with you. He can't keep his hands off me." Sasuke says.

Naruto stops scenting Sasuke, and glares up at him. "Itachi is mean. You shouldn't let him smell you."

Sasuke runs a hand through the blond head, in an attempt to soothe his mate. "I can't stop Itachi from doing what he wants. His demon has always been more powerful." The last part slips out. Sasuke has planned on telling Naruto about his family's demon problem far into the future but now really isn't the time. Fortunately, Naruto only applies the slip up to Itachi. "He has a demon inside him? That explains why he is so mean." Naruto doesn't particularly care if Itachi is a demon host. The creepy older brother is Deidara's problem, not Naruto's.

Demon hosts have been known to randomly appear in families. The fact that the Uchiha family has one isn't surprising at all. The thought that every single person in the Uchiha family is a demon host doesn't occur to Naruto in the slightest.

"You should yell at Itachi." Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand in his own small one and starts nosing his palm like an innocent kitten. "I hate him."

"Yelling at Itachi is highly ill-advised." Sasuke is confused at Naruto's affections. He is not used to anyone but his brother touching him non-sexually. Usually people just want him to fuck and leave. Naruto on the other hand…

The blond moves on to Sasuke's wrist. Frowning at the scars, Naruto places a soft kiss on the vulnerable flesh. "If you ever cut yourself again I will kill you."

Naruto's eyes are filled with pure hurt. Sasuke nods quickly and gathers the blond fully in his arms. "I have no reason to do so, dobe."

Naruto presses into Sasuke's embrace with all his might; as if he is trying to disappear within him. "Sasuke, stay here tonight. Help me sleep."

"Our wedding is in a week. If your father walks in on us…" Sasuke starts to protest, but Naruto is already pushing him into bed and covering him with a criminally orange comforter.

Naruto's spicy, sensual scent clings to everything in the room, especially the bed. The demon purrs even louder, like the most content cat in the world, and Sasuke is even more convinced of how bad an idea this is. "We will be sleeping together for the rest of our lives. Why can't you wait another seven days?" He questions the blond, who is pawing through his closet, probably in search of some pajamas to sleep in.

"I want Sasuke to stay with me. Is that too much to ask?" Naruto whines softly, reminding Sasuke just how much of a child his mate really is.

"Dobe? How old are you?" Sasuke asks Naruto, who is regarding a flannel shirt with a petulant frown.

"I will turn sixteen in October." Naruto replies proudly. Sasuke is left breathless. His mate is ridiculously young and even more vulnerable. No wonder his parents are hesitant to give him into marriage so early. Sasuke wishes he was a little closer to Naruto's age, not that it would accomplish anything. They are only a year apart. It's not that big of a difference.

And it's not like brides haven't been younger before. There have been instances in the past, where an Uchiha would be nearing his seventeenth, and his mate would be eight or nine years old. A grim situation, because the husband needed to consummate the relationship to complete the mating and save himself. Sasuke shudders at the thought of a child that young being forced into sex. Way too pedophile for his tastes.

Naruto turns around to face Sasuke and watches the disgusted expression. "What's wrong? It's not my fault I am young."

"No," Sasuke shakes his head. "I am glad. Your age is fine. Thank god you are not younger."

"Oh, well it's not like you are an old geezer yourself. Sasuke is young and sexy."

"Damn right I am." Sasuke approves of his mate's opinion of him.

After five minutes of fussing, Naruto shrugs at a bright pink number and rushes into the bathroom. Sasuke hears the lock being clicked into place loudly.

He takes this opportunity to study Naruto's room. Well, his soon to be previous room. A week from now, Sasuke's room will be Naruto's room. The very thought sends a pleasurable tingle through his body. Sasuke isn't going to be alone anymore. His mate is going to come live with him.

The sheer orangeness of the whole place is disgusting. His dobe sure has bad taste… in everything. From Naruto's bedding, to the curtains, even the goddamn carpet. The walls, the chairs in the far corner. Sasuke wants to throw up. _There is no way he is bringing any of this into my house. I am burning it as soon as we get married. _Sasuke thinks decisively.

Naruto brushes his teeth and hums noisily as he does it. Sasuke finds the loudness of the boy both annoying and endearing at the same time.

The dobe exits wearing his choice of pajamas for the night. Sasuke blinks when he sees the strawberry pattern which covers his mate's body. "You could not be wearing anything uglier if you tried."

Naruto glares at the cloud of arrogance that is his future husband. "These are my favourite pajamas, you asshole."

"They are pink, with ugly and fat strawberries on them. You will not bring these to your new home." Sasuke wants to strip his dobe, and then burn the pajamas, and then fuck the pretty little blond's brains out. Another reason why spending the night in Naruto's bed is a terrible idea.

"Like hell I won't!" Naruto actually wants to hit Sasuke. _How dare he boss me around like this?_

"Replace this crap with sexy lingerie."

"Like hell I will." Naruto says, his breathing oddly shallow, his heartbeat fast. "Buy lingerie for yourself if you want it that bad."

From what Sasuke's hearing is telling him, Naruto is going into some kind of panic attack. When Naruto starts to hyperventilate, Sasuke quickly gathers the blond into his arms, hoping to comfort him. "You can wear whatever you want. Stop freaking out."

Naruto doesn't understand why the thought of lingerie of all things is scaring him so much. Maybe because the thought of being controlled by someone at that level is so frightening that his heart seems to want to stop. "I am sorry." He gasps out.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke shrugs and tries to look casual to appease Naruto. _I just scared him half to death. Are all uke this sensitive? I have never seen a girl react like this._

Naruto buries himself in Sasuke, leaning against his solid frame. "I don't want to dress up like a whore. I like my comfortable old jammies."

_I can't believe he actually used the word jammies. _Sasuke thinks with exasperation. Clearly his mate is still very immature, and not ready to be somebody's wife. If Sasuke's life wasn't on the line, he definitely would have waited a few years before proposing, giving Naruto the chance to grow.

"Dressing up for your husband doesn't make you a whore." Sasuke says to the blond who is breathing warmly into his neck. "But I don't care. Wear whatever you want. Just stop pouting."

"I am not pouting!" Naruto glares up at Sasuke, annoyed that he has to look up at all. He hates being the shorter one. It doesn't matter if he is uke, he should at least be eye level with his husband. "And why do you have to be so tall?"

Sasuke actually appreciates the height difference. He is the dominant male in this relationship, and his stature should highlight that fact.

Naruto huffs and pushes Sasuke backwards until his knees hit the back of the orange infested bed. "It's way past my bedtime. My parents will get mad if I don't get enough sleep."

Sasuke sits on the bed with Naruto in his lap, perturbed. "You have a bedtime?"

"Yes, don't you?"

_My parents could care less... _"Not really. I sleep when I want." _Or not. Why sleep when you can get high?_

"Oh," Naruto says, "Well, that will change when we get married. Sasuke has to sleep properly so he can get rid of the dark circles under his eyes."

_He has a panic attack when I try to get him to wear lingerie, but he has no problem bossing me around. _Sasuke thinks to himself as he starts taking his clothes off.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto stammers out.

"Taking my clothes off." Sasuke says as he undresses. "You want me to sleep here, don't you?"

"Do you always sleep naked?"

Sasuke's smirk is answer enough but out of courtesy, he leaves his boxers on. No need to induce another panic attack.

"You are beautiful." Naruto says. He is staring, mesmerized, at Sasuke's perfect body.

"You like my body?" Sasuke asks, "You should try it out."

"No!" Naruto yells, but quickly lowers his volume. He doesn't want his parents to show up. They will kill Sasuke. "We aren't married yet."

"So? One week doesn't make a difference. Come on," Sasuke tempts, "You know you want to. It's like test driving a car you are going to buy. Come here and ride me."

"Sasuke's bad." Naruto whimpers. "Stop talking like this or I will run away."

_As if you could ever escape me. _Sasuke scoffs but obeys. "Fine, no sex. You want to delay the inevitable then that's your call." That said, he crawls under the ugly orange blanket (with little foxes on it) and covers his body up.

Naruto sighs with relief as the Adonis is hidden from view. His heart beat finally starts to slow down to a normal level. It takes a lot of courage, but Naruto approaches his bed, and crawls in beside Sasuke, trembling at the feverish heat of his body. "Why are you so hot?"

"The fever will start dropping next week, after we mate."

Naruto closes his eyes and presses as close to Sasuke's body as humanly possible. He is absolutely sure that no nightmares will trouble him tonight.

Naruto's smaller frame is a very pleasant sensation for Sasuke. He feels that he deserves a medal for resisting the temptation of sex tonight. Making sure Naruto's body is completely covered and protected by his own, Sasuke falls into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

To say that Naruto is nervous is a major understatement. He is petrified. This wedding is insane. He is fifteen, and marrying a stranger he met a few weeks ago; a stranger who is the angel of his dreams, yet has a nasty repute in reality.

Minato has tried his absolute best to talk his son out of this stupidity. And Naruto wants to listen. As god is his witness, he wants to cancel this wedding and push Sasuke out of his life as quickly as he came in. But there is an invisible thread, a psychotic pull, which refuses to let Naruto listen to any reason.

Hinata knows that she is still a stranger to Naruto. She has no right to tell him what to do with his life, or whom to marry. But she cannot help but sigh disappointedly every time the latest Uchiha wedding is even mentioned. The previous years of Sasuke's life have not escaped her notice. She knows of his degeneracy. The youngest Uchiha is an extremely flawed, and frankly pathetic individual. Naruto deserves better.

Kushina blames herself. She pushed her darling baby boy towards marriage. Pressured him into something he is clearly not ready for. Marriage is difficult enough for two sane people. But her sweet, innocent Naruto, with the resident sociopath? She can only see this relationship ending in tragedy.

A wedding this sudden is odd. Usually, the couple-to-be has known each other for months. The groom courts and woos his bride for a certain period of time before he proposes. But Konoha is used to the suddenness of Uchiha weddings. Young Uchiha males either quickly take exceptionally beautiful mates, or disappear altogether. There is speculation as to where these unmarried boys go. No missing person's reports are ever filed. But there is a generally observed trend that if an Uchiha isn't married by his seventeenth birthday, he will never be seen again.

Sasuke's reputation is terrible, but his handsome looks and bad boy attitude has made him extremely popular with the opposite sex. Girls everywhere envy Naruto, even hate him for taking their heartthrob away.

Parents of young boys and girls breathe a sigh of relief. Their children are safe from Sasuke Uchiha. The psychopath has finally decided to take a wife. Mothers everywhere regard the Uzumaki-Namikaze household with pity. They can't imagine their child marrying Sasuke.

The Uchiha household is excited. As excited as a clan filled with the world's most stoic people can ever get. Sasuke is a powerful male. His survival is important for the clan's future success. Now that he has found his mate, he can join the family business and help it flourish; just like his brother.

Sasuke abandoned his life a few months ago. The boy, who was once a permanent fixture at every party and barroom in Konoha, vanished. Nobody bothered to inquire. Every non-Uchiha Konoha citizen merely assumed that Sasuke had left town forever, like all those Uchiha boys who leave and never come back. But now the boy seems to have made a return.

It's all very, very strange by normal standards. However, extremely typical, even boring, by Uchiha standards.

* * *

"What do you think of this one, Naruto? You will look so beautiful in this." Kushina stands next to a heavily embroidered wedding dress which most likely weighs more than he does.

Naruto looks at the overpriced gown distastefully. "I don't think I will be able to walk in this."

"But you will look so pretty!" Kushina squeals girlishly and holds the dress against Naruto's frame. "Sasuke will love this."

"I doubt that, un." Deidara says. "Sasuke is a big fan of simplicity."

Kushina frowns at the blond's interference but puts the dress back in its place. "It's my son's wedding. He only ever gets to have one. I want him to look glamorous."

Naruto, his mother, Hinata and Deidara have been roaming the Konoha wedding district for hours, looking for that perfect dress. Usually, a custom dress would have been made for the bride, but Sasuke and Naruto's wedding is a quick one in every sense of the word. They have no choice but to buy a ready-made ensemble.

Dozens of people wanted to come with Naruto on this trip, but the blond refused to let anyone unnecessary come along. Only a small hunting party is allowed. Sasuke's mother had even demanded to join the shopping trip along with a large group of brides from the Uchiha family, but the thought of spending any time with his future mother-in-law scared Naruto so much that the blond locked himself in his room, refusing to go anywhere.

Eventually, Deidara begged and pleaded enough to get the blond back outside. "Someone from the Uchiha family has to be with you, un." Deidara told Naruto in a kind tone. "Even if it is just one person."

Naruto had eagerly grabbed Deidara's arm, forgetting his shyness around the older blond, just for one second. Mikoto and the rest of the brides had glared and grumbled, but eventually backed off.

Everyone was begging Naruto to accompany him on the wedding dress hunt. With Hinata, it was the other way around. Naruto had personally asked her to join him, possibly to prove to her that he isn't cursed anymore.

"I am honored, Naruto." Hinata had smiled shyly and agreed.

They have been walking for hours, examining every shop carefully and critically, looking for a dress good enough for Naruto's wedding day. So far, no luck.

Hinata agrees with Deidara, "Naruto does not need anything overly fancy. People should be paying attention to his beauty, not his dress."

Naruto turns red. He has a tendency to blush whenever people call him beautiful. He has been blushing a lot recently.

He always knew the Uchiha family existed, but had no idea how powerful and influential they are. Now that Naruto is Sasuke's fiancé, every passing person on the street looks at him carefully. Strangers stop and congratulate him, complimenting him on his looks. He has been getting gifts from people he has never even heard of. His hairstyle is being copied by celebrities. He can't remember the last time he was asked to pay for his food. Apparently Sasuke has forbidden anyone in Konoha from asking Naruto for money. His future mate pays for everything he buys.

Even his wedding dress is being paid for by the Uchiha family. Naruto doesn't know whether he should be offended or flattered at Sasuke's ridiculous spending.

Deidara regards Naruto's blush quizzically. "Is everything okay, un?"

Naruto nods and mumbles quietly. He feels extremely intimidated by Deidara's presence and finds himself unable to respond to even the most basic of questions.

Deidara does not understand Naruto's inability to speak around him and tries to coax the boy to communicate with him. "Why don't you tell us what kind of dress you want, un?"

Naruto looks around the bridal boutique (something he has been avoiding doing all morning) and finds himself overwhelmed.

There are about a thousand different kinds of dresses available. There are different labels, fabrics, brands, from different countries. There is even a large section of veils; some simple, others laced with diamonds and pearls. A small, fearful sigh escapes Naruto's lips. "I don't even care. Please pick something so we can leave."

"Naruto!" Kushina scolds. "Don't sound so standoffish. We are just trying to help."

Hinata notices Naruto's trembling hands, "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"I am fine." Naruto murmurs. "I just want to go home."

"You don't like looking for a wedding dress?" Hinata is surprised. "It's one of the best parts of getting married."

"No. I don't even_ want_ a wedding dress. Why can't I just marry Sasuke in my regular clothes?"

Hinata imagines Naruto on his wedding day, standing next to Sasuke in the same orange overalls he is wearing now and winces. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"They can dress me whatever way they want. I don't care."

"But you are the bride! Your opinion matters the most!"

Before Naruto can argue back, Kushina rushes over to them. "There you are! Look what Deidara found." She holds in her hand a simple silk robe, with delicate embroidery made with silver thread. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Naruto promised himself that he wouldn't act like a normal bride. That he absolutely would not get excited over something as stupid as a wedding dress. But the soft piece of silk his mother is holding is so enticing. It's hard not to reach out and snatch the thing away from her.

"Well Naruto, what do you think, un?" Deidara understands fashion very well (he _is _after all, an artist) and knows this outfit will look absolutely stunning on Naruto. But the final decision is still the bride's.

"I will go try it on." Naruto takes the dress and Hinata follows him to help him put it on. Kushina smiles brightly.

* * *

Deidara has left the mansion to help with what has been labeled as "the wedding dress dilemma." Itachi is _not _pleased. His wife's absence is uncomfortable.

There once was a time, when Itachi didn't understand the importance of taking a mate. He was actually young and foolish enough to believe that he could spend the rest of his life alone. Present day's Itachi wants to go back in time and smack his younger self upside the head. Deidara hasn't even been gone for an hour and already negative (read: **paranoid**) thoughts are starting to formulate in his head. Deidara's absence makes Itachi want to do something irrational and crazy… like setting the mansion on fire.

Itachi has been married for five years. He has been working for four. Every day he leaves his mate to work for at least nine hours straight. Every day he thinks he will get used to being away from Deidara. Every day, he is proven wrong. Every day, he comes home in a terrible state.

Deidara has only been gone for an hour. _One hour, seventeen minutes, thirty-seven seconds. _Itachi's mind helpfully supplies. Today is a Saturday and Itachi always has to fight his father for weekends off. But Sasuke's wedding is in a day, and the bride needs proper clothing. And it's tradition for the bride to be accompanied with someone from the groom's family. Deidara has to go because Naruto seems to be frightened of everyone else. Itachi doesn't blame the boy. He himself has trouble getting along with the brides of his family (Deidara excluded of course).

The knife which always sits in the far left corner of the kitchen looks awfully appealing. Itachi wants to slit his wrists with it. Which is ridiculous because Deidara will be back in a few hours. It's not like his wife has left him forever.

Itachi's eyes widen at the thought; the very idea makes him shiver in fear. Deidara would never leave him. The blond is extremely loyal to his mate. But everything is possible. Back in the day, the sharingan wasn't supposed to exist outside the Uchiha family. And yet in present day Kakashi, a clear outsider, walks around with his own sharingan.

The times have changed, and will continue to change. One day Deidara will come to his senses. He will recognize Itachi for the psychotic emptiness he is and leave him for a more stable mate… like that bastard Sasori.

The demon trapped inside him shrieks unpleasantly at the mere thought of the redhead. Itachi loathes Sasori from the very core of his being, and his demon agrees completely. The man is a threat to Itachi. Even after five years of marriage, the parasite continues to proposition Deidara; trying his best to take Itachi's most precious possession away. One of Itachi's greatest goals in life is to torture Sasori to death.

Thinking about the pervert who want to take his wife away makes Itachi feel restless and murderous. He tries to distract himself and thinks of soothing things. His brother's beautiful face comes to mind instantly.

Sasuke is still asleep upstairs. Itachi sniffs the air and inhales a breathful of his brother's healing scent. Sasuke used to smell like dirty ice on the sidewalk which reeks of filth and makes Itachi's nose ache with disgust. Now that his brother is healing, he smells like fresh snow from the heavens, clean and pure. Untouched and untainted. Like when Sasuke was a small child.

Deidara will probably not return for hours. Picking a wedding dress is lengthy business. Itachi remembers how long it took Deidara and Mikoto to pick one for his wedding.

Glaring hatefully at the empty room, Itachi gets up and heads upstairs, towards his brother's room. Lately, he has been having trouble staying away from his brother, just like back in the day, when Sasuke was an infant. Mikoto would leave her newborn with Itachi for hours, and the he would delight in playing with baby Sasuke.

Eventually, the siblings drifted apart. Itachi got busy with his work, and Sasuke went into a horrific downward spiral, which shocked Konoha to its very core. The only meetings the brothers would have would be outside prisons, after bailing the younger out of jail. Spending any time with his brother was extremely difficult for Itachi, he couldn't bear to see his brother in such a pitiful condition. Helping the boy was out of the question. Without his mate present, any time spend on rehabilitation would be wasted. So Itachi busied himself with searching for the mysterious mate, and protecting his brother from afar.

Now Sasuke's body is back to its former glory, and Itachi craves physical affection like he once used to.

Itachi can be extremely quiet when he wants to be, so even Sasuke's heightened senses do not register his movements. Carefully sneaking into Sasuke's pitch black bedroom, Itachi's sharp eyes focus on the peacefully slumbering lump under the covers.

Sasuke may be in deep sleep, but his demon is wide awake. Restless but quiet. It knows that Naruto will soon be here and is allowing Sasuke to rest in peace for once, instead of plaguing him with nightmares.

Anyone else trying to sneak up on Sasuke when asleep would have a cut jugular by now, but Itachi is allowed. The demon likes Itachi who smells familiar and safe.

Climbing into bed with Sasuke brings Itachi back to childhood days, when the baby would refuse to sleep until big brother was beside him.

Wrapping a firm arm around Sasuke's waist, Itachi rests his head on a pillow and falls into a much needed nap.

* * *

"Thank goodness." Hinata breathes a sigh of relief. "We found a dress."

Deidara is haggling with the salespeople. The gown was recently created by a pretentious French designer and was featured in a famous fashion show which ran in Milan for four days. It costs more than most people's houses. Deidara is trying to get the price reduced by at least thirty percent. The dress may be beautiful, but it is overpriced. The argument continues for at least half an hour. Eventually, the women working the front desk gives in to the blond and agrees to his price.

Kushina looks impressed and when Deidara is done paying, gives him a bright smile. "You saved us a lot of money. Excellent work."

Deidara takes the wrapped dress from the now visibly miffed saleslady and hands it to Kushina, who clutches it carefully, like a newborn child. "I wasn't born into the Uchiha family. Growing up poor teaches you how to bargain, un."

"I still think it costs too much." Naruto mumbles from his place next to Hinata. "For a dress I'm only going to wear for one day."

"Naruto…" Kushina starts to scold, but Deidara stops her.

"He is right," Turning to Naruto, the taller blond smiles softly. "The dress is expensive, but you are certainly worth it, un."

Naruto turns red and turns away from Deidara. Hinata presses a cool hand to his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Naruto pouts.

"Naruto, you have been walking all day." Kushina coos . "You must be so tired. Let's get you some milkshake."

They end up in a quaint, hidden restaurant. The women ask for tea and Deidara orders plain black coffee with lots of sugar for himself.

"Wow," Kushina stares at Deidara's beverage. "I didn't know uke enjoyed such strong coffee."

"Coffee should be black as hell, strong as death and sweet as love." Deidara smirks at the surprised looks. "My husband drinks black too. I caught his habit, un."

"Minato and I pick up each other's habits all the time. After all these years, I feel like we are twins."

"My parents couldn't be more different. It's like they are from two separate planets."

Naruto quietly sips from his milkshake not daring to say a single word in front of Deidara. It's suddenly very clear that this godly creature is Sasuke's brother-in-law and Naruto is supposed to compete with his divine glory for the rest of his life. _He is so sexy. I think I hate him._

"Is everything okay?" Deidara catches Naruto's gaze. "You are awfully quiet, un."

Naruto just mumbles something too quiet for anyone to understand.

Kushina frowns at Naruto's uncharacteristic shyness and quickly diverts Deidara's attention to herself. Hinata is surprised at Naruto's quietness. _Maybe Naruto doesn't like Deidara… _She thinks to herself, but that doesn't make any sense. The older blond seems extremely pleasant and civil. Naruto doesn't seem to be responding to Deidara at all. His dislike doesn't make sense.

Deidara and Kushina start arguing over Naruto's wedding veil. They don't notice when Hinata grabs Naruto's hand and drags him outside.

"If you are trying to rescue me from shopping, it's too late." Naruto says dryly. "We found a dress."

"You seemed uncomfortable. I thought you could use a break."

"That obvious, huh?"

"You don't like Deidara." Hinata says, "You can't even bring yourself to talk to him or make eye contact. He is a big part of Sasuke's life. Things will get very difficult for you if you don't fix this now."

"Wow," Naruto says, surprised. "I have never heard you speak this much before."

Hinata blushes and clears her throat. "I can be talkative, when I need to be."

"I don't have anything against Deidara," Naruto shrugs, "He's just very intimidating."

"You need to communicate with him. You are going to be family."

"I want to keep a respectful distance. The greater the space between us, the less chance of conflict."

_That sounds an awful lot like the main family and the branch family. _Hinata thinks, troubled. "It's an effective strategy, Naruto, but not a very healthy one."

"I don't want compete with him. Let him have his own life, and let me have mine."

"Life will be so much easier if you become friends." Hinata tries again. "Living in the same house, like strangers will only hurt both of you." _My family is a mess. _

"He is used to being in charge of everything around the house. My presence will threaten him, and make him lash out."

"Deidara seems nice," Hinata mumbles, "He wouldn't do that."

"Doesn't matter. The elder bride is in charge. The younger should just back off."

Before Hinata can argue, Kushina steps outside with Deidara and scolds Naruto for disappearing.

"You forgot this, un." Deidara hands Naruto his milkshake.

Naruto quickly takes the drink and tries to hide behind his mother. Hinata sighs, depressed.

Kushina coos at her son and his friend. "Poor babies. They are both so tired, we should take them home."

Deidara eyes Naruto and Hinata with suspicion. "Are you two okay?"

"Tired." They both mumble.

Kushina scoffs, "Children these days, no endurance whatsoever."

Deidara doesn't think tiredness is really the issue here, but lets the matter drop. Itachi and Sasuke are all alone at home. It's not a good idea to leave two Uchiha males unsupervised for long.

* * *

The bar is as seedy as they come. Ino would feel nervous coming here alone, if Shikamaru and Chouji weren't with her.

The atmosphere is smoky and dreary. This is one of Sasuke's most favourite hangouts, back when Naruto didn't exist and heroine was all there ever was.

A couple of thugs eye Ino's curvaceous figure lustily, but Shikamaru's gaze is sharp and Chouji's size is intimidating. Ino is able to walk across the room without incidences of molestation, her friends act as perfect bodyguards, flanking her on both sides.

Ino has no trouble finding who she is looking for. That bright pink mane easily stands out in the darkness of the bar. "Sakura?"

If said pinkette has heard Ino, she shows no sign of it. The bar's patrons stare at the newcomers. Well, those who are conscious anyway. The rest are passed out in their own filth, completely unaware of the world around them.

"This is no way to deal with rejection, Sakura." Ino's voice sounds every bit as tired as she looks. This place is sucking the life out of her.

The glass of whisky Sakura is nursing looks ominous. "Go away, Ino."

"Let us take you home. This is no place for a girl to be alone." Ino bites out.

Something about Ino's comment makes Sakura throw her head back and laugh lightheartedly. The deceptive sound of it makes Shikamaru shiver. The criminals who fill this bar do not scare him, but Sakura's pain does. He cannot even bring himself to imagine how tortuous unrequited love must be.

Ino, to her credit, doesn't even flinch. "That's enough crazy from you, billboard brow. We are leaving." That said, she grabs Sakura's arm and pulls her toward the door; Chouji follows them quickly. Shikamaru pulls out his wallet and places a thick wad of cash on the counter, hoping to cover at least half of Sakura's sure to be enormous tab.

Chouji sighs with relief as soon as he steps outside. His sensitive nose thanks him. The freezing night air seems almost sweet when compared to the hell they just found Sakura in.

Sakura is barely conscious; her weight is dead on Ino's shoulder. "Chouji," Ino whispers hoarsely, "Take her from me."

Chouji nods and carefully pulls Sakura to himself. Ino staggers to a dark corner. Both boys wince when they hear the vile sound of retching.

Shikamaru wants to check up on her but is afraid that stepping closer to Ino will only trigger his own nausea. This area is disgusting. The feeling of death and loneliness is making Shikamaru sick.

"Let's get out of here." Ino wipes her mouth with a napkin she has pulled out of her purse. "This place is gross. You okay Shikamaru?" Her friend has a sickly green color to his visage. "Don't pass out on us, Nara. We cannot carry two unconscious bodies out of here."

"I will be fine." He feels exhausted. It will take days of sleep to wash out memories of this area. Shikamaru vows to never come back here.

Sasuke's wedding is tonight. Ino has received an invitation, but won't go. Someone needs to stay with Sakura and help her through this difficult night.

Chouji has always respected Ino, but tonight, he is close to worshipping her. He knows how excited she was about this wedding. The news broke a couple of days ago, and it's all everybody has been talking about ever since. "I am sorry you won't get to go to the wedding, Ino. You are a really good friend."

"You are not going?" Shikamaru's tired tone has a hint of incredulity to it. "After all the shopping and hair appointments?"

Ino gives Sakura's unaware form a forlorn look. "Someone has to take care of her."

"I will stay with her if you want." Shikamaru would rather babysit than attend a wedding any day. He wants to avoid the bright lights of the Uchiha mansion. A lot of paparazzi will be present, along with several stuck-up business families. It all sounds like a complete drag.

"Really? And what will you do if she wakes up in the middle of the night, crying for Sasuke?" The look on Shikamaru's face is priceless. "How will you comfort her?"

Shikamaru imagines a hung-over, sobbing Sakura and shudders. "I want to go to the wedding."

"That's what I thought. Forehead girl is too much to handle on the best of days." When Ino looks at Sakura, her eyes soften considerably. "This is the worst night of her life."

"You are right." Shikamaru agrees. "I can't believe I even offered."

"You just wanted to get out of the wedding." Ino shrugs, all the while carefully balancing Sakura in her arms. "But you have to go. And tell me all about it tomorrow."

"I hate weddings." Shikamaru mumbles and starts leading the way. "They are pointless."

"Yes," Ino sighs, "the ultimate expression of love is pointless. If it were up to you, everyone would die alone."

Ino's sarcasm is lost on Shikamaru. "Absolutely," His memory effortlessly provides directions through the intricate maze that is Konoha's slums. "It's better than having to rearrange your life so some woman can fit in."

Ino shakes her head, and inwardly thanks Chouji for shouldering most of Sakura's body. The girl is in no way heavy, but still unconscious and nothing but dead weight. "Do us a favour, and keep your moronic opinions to yourself."

Shikamaru gives Chouji a meaningful look, but his best friend shrugs, "I don't know Shikamaru, it might be nice to have someone who cooks and cleans for you."

"You are talking about a maid, dummy." Ino sneers. "A wife is more than that."

Chouji nods in agreement. "She also provides sexual satisfaction."

Ino chokes on her own spit. "Don't ever say the word _sexual_ ever again. It sounds wrong coming out of your mouth."

Chouji bristles. "What's that supposed to mean? I can say any word I want. You know, Shikamaru is right. I can't imagine being married to someone like you."

"He said that all about all women, you goof." Ino glares daggers at Chouji. "Not just me."

Shikamaru zones out as his friends bicker back and forth, ironically sounding like an old married couple. But he doesn't dare tell them that. He would like to make it to Sasuke's wedding alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura is peacefully asleep. Ino thanks the gods. She was expecting a major meltdown from the pinkette, but so far, nothing out of the ordinary. Just blessed unconsciousness. Which is exactly what the Haruno heiress needs most to prepare for Sakura's sure to be horrific hangover tomorrow morning.

Sakura's mother sneaks in and wordlessly hands Ino some spare blankets. No words are exchanged between the two women, just worried glances.

Ino offers Mrs. Haruno a small smile and nods her thanks. Mrs. Haruno whispers a good night, and leaves the room. She herself will sleep like a baby tonight.

This is an extremely joyful occasion for her. Sasuke is going to take a mate tonight. Her baby is finally safe from his psychotic clutches. Her deepest sympathies are with Minato and Kushina, but her heart cannot help but beat a little faster in anticipation. Tomorrow is a new day. Sakura's freedom truly begins. She can finally let go of her obsession with Sasuke and live for herself.

Sakura is such a bright girl; her mother has high hopes for her. Maybe she will be a doctor or a paramedic. Her intelligence and grades will open a lot of doors for her, and not necessarily just in medicine. The sky is the limit.

Haruno residence is nothing fancy, just another stately home belonging to another well-to-do family. Ino sighs. Tonight, she was hoping to be at the Uchiha mansion instead, and see their fancy halls and antique furniture, dance with Shikamaru and Chouji, indulge in fine wedding cuisine. Unfortunately, tonight is going to be difficult for Sakura, and as her best friend - _Former best friend… _Ino thinks bitterly – it's her duty to be here.

Ino settles on the floor, and lays out her borrowed sheets and pillows beside Sakura's bed. She is glad that Shikamaru and Chouji will be at the wedding. They can tell her all about it. But the stab of disappointment she feels at not being able to show off her new dress and makeup is difficult to shrug off. _For Sakura. _Ino says to herself. _I have to be here for Sakura. She needs me._

Sakura shifts in her sleep, completely unaware of Ino's presence. Her body is peaceful, except for her hands. They open and close into fists, as if reaching for something, and not being able to get it. Ino knows that Sakura is trying to reach for Sasuke and sighs sadly. _You are never going to recover from his rejection, are you?_

Placing a gentle kiss to the forehead she has been making fun of since kindergarten, Ino settles on the floor, and forces herself into restless slumber.

* * *

Sasuke sits on a richly decorated chair looking like a crown prince waiting to be declared king. His dark robes, which are standard Uchiha wedding apparel, contrast with his lovely pale skin and make him appear ethereal. Jet black eyes regard all present with proud contempt; those scarlet lips contorted into a victorious smirk. He has found his bride, against all odds and is going to place a claim on him today. Sasuke has always been a cocky person, but the aura of arrogance around him tonight can put a peacock to shame.

Naruto sits next to the Uchiha where he belongs, his rightful place as Sasuke's consort. His white robes announce his virgin status loud and clear. Those blue eyes sparkle preciously behind a veil, and regard everything and everyone with fear and distrust. The feeling of shyness and uncertainty dominates Naruto's very core. There are dozens of people around, all staring at his body, taking pictures and asking questions. Their gazes burn through the blond and make him want to hide under the fancy chair he is sitting on. Without thinking, Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand and squeezes it tightly, hoping for comfort.

Sasuke's clever fingers squeeze back. The Uchiha frowns at his submissive's fear. His dobe is scared. Why? There is no danger or threat around. "Dobe?" He asks, fully willing to protect his mate from everything and anything. "Are you okay? What's bothering you?"

"I don't like this." Naruto whispers. "Why do we have to sit in front of all these people? It's embarrassing."

"It's tradition." Sasuke's tone is gentle and patient. "I am formally announcing you as my bride and mate. I am stating that you are my willing property and that anyone who wants to hurt you will have to go through me first."

"Oh." Naruto voice is small. "How long will this take?"

"It won't be long." Sasuke squeezes Naruto's hand again. "The wedding alter is being prepared. And the priest will be here to bind us soon."

The crowd is huge. Everyone rich from Konoha seems to be here, as well as a large group of out-of-towners. The Uchiha family is so powerful and well-connected. Naruto feels extremely intimidated and a little lost. There are some friendly faces, people from school as well as some cousins and old friends, but it's hard to find them in a large sea of strangers and blinding camera flashes.

In what seems like hours, but in reality only a few minutes, Sasuke and Naruto are escorted by a large group of very well-dressed people to an elaborate ceremonial arch. Itachi and Deidara are waiting for them along with a very stern looking holy man.

Itachi, dressed in maroon robes which beautifully bring out his eyes, presses his lips to Sasuke's forehead in a rare display of public affection. Deidara – wearing bright emerald satin - smiles at them warmly, and the elder couple leaves Sasuke and Naruto with the priest.

The crowd which has gathered here to witness their union is noisy, energetic and even rowdy, but when the priest raises a hand, a powerful silence ensues. Naruto can now hear his irregular heartbeat. It's a truly thunderous sound.

"We are gathered here," The priest's eyes take on a familiar pattern – the Sharingan. He is a holy man from the Uchiha family, "to join this young couple in the bonds of matrimony. Are there any objections?" No one dares to speak a word.

"May I have the rings please?" The man's tone manages to be polite and commanding at the same time. Kakashi steps forward and hands Sasuke and Naruto twin velvet boxes. He had begged Sasuke to be the ring bearer… and the flower girl. A crown weaved with tulips rests on his silvery gray head.

Sasuke grabs his bride's left hand and places a ring adorned with blue diamonds on Naruto's ring finger. Naruto mimics him, and puts a simpler, silver band on Sasuke's left ring finger.

"Speak your vows, children." The holy man's authoritative tone breaks the hush which has fallen over the room.

Sasuke's sharp voice follows. "I will protect you until the day my heart stops beating."

The priest hums in approval at the elegant and straightforward sentence. "And the bride?"

Naruto's blue eyes focus on Sasuke's face. "I promise to do everything I can, to keep you by my side. Where you belong."

A small smile appears on Sasuke's otherwise stoic face. His dobe is as sweet as honey.

Kushina breaks into tears. She knows her baby means every word of what he just said. Such love and devotion, wasted on a heartless Uchiha. She knows her son is destroying his life, but can do nothing but watch. It's like she has a front row seat to her son's demise. Her heart is breaking.

Minato stares at the spectacle, frozen. He wants to take his son away from these vultures, but this marriage is Naruto's choice, and Minato has always given his baby boy everything he has asked for.

The priest continues. "With the grace of God and all his worshippers, I bless your union."

The invisible shield holding Sasuke back ever since he first met Naruto has finally broken. The groom grabs his bride and kisses him desperately.

The crowd breaks into cheers and hoots obnoxiously, encouraging the passionate lip-lock.

Kakashi screams the loudest. He _loves _weddings. Iruka watches from his seat with exasperation as his boyfriend makes a complete ass of himself and throws his flowery crown in the air, missing the frightening priest by a bare inch.

The bride and groom are the most important part of any wedding; the guests are completely focused on the newlywed couple as is the norm. However, Itachi's goal is to distract the invitees and take their attention away from a desperate Sasuke and his nervous bride so their wedding night can begin early. Standing on the opposite corner from the alter, Itachi addresses the crowd in his usual monotone. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention."

The crowd immediately turns around and faces the elder Uchiha brother. Itachi tries to smile pleasantly, but the look on his face looks more like a cross between pained and demented. "It's time to dine."

It's almost comical how the mere mention of food can divert a crowd's attention. The sound that escapes Chouji's throat is a war cry, one which shocks and alarms the rest in attendance. The lovely couple is forgotten as the Akamichi heir makes a break from his chair towards the dining hall. Shikamaru sighs and follows at a slower, more reasonable pace.

As the crowd is herded towards the fabulously decorated dining hall, Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrist and drags him toward a dark exit before Minato can notice.

"W-Where are we going?" Naruto gasps as he is suddenly taken from a well-lit hall to a pitch black space.

"We are leaving the crowd behind." Sasuke's voice answers from somewhere Naruto's left. "Are you hungry right now?"

This day has been hectic. Naruto has been awake since the crack of dawn, and his body, as well as his mind is exhausted. And on top of that, there is a sick, foreign feeling in his stomach. "No." Naruto answers quietly. "I don't wanna eat right now."

"Good. We will eat tomorrow at breakfast." That said, Sasuke starts to lead Naruto towards the staircase.

Naruto makes a pleased sound and carefully follows Sasuke upstairs. It's a little difficult at first, climbing an unfamiliar staircase in complete darkness, but with Sasuke's firm guidance, the blond feels comfortable and safe.

Stepping out into light again is startling and the veil doesn't help, blue eyes blink wildly, trying to reacquaint themselves to sight. Naruto's sleep deprived state, coupled with the sudden assault on his optic senses, leaves the poor blond dizzy. Sasuke however, is ready to catch his bride should he fall.

The upper floors are as elegant as the downstairs hall, but not as heavily decorated. While the guests mingle and dine downstairs, Sasuke leads his new mate through semi-dark corridors.

"Your house is nice. Everything's really pretty."

"Our house," Sasuke corrects. "You live here now."

Naruto grins sleepily as they pass yet another precious vase that costs more than most people's houses. "I live with rich people."

"You _are _rich people." Sasuke makes sure he has a firm grip on Naruto's frame. "You are an Uchiha now. My money belongs to you as much as it does me."

"I don't want your money. I am not a gold digger."

Naruto's comment surprises a quiet laugh out of Sasuke. "No, dobe. You are definitely not a gold digger."

"I don't want your money." Naruto repeats himself desperately. "That's not why I married you. You have to believe me." The last thing he wants is for Sasuke to think of him as a money-hungry whore.

Sasuke frowns as they pass a portrait of Fugaku in his teen years, "I believe you." One benefit of Naruto's overwhelming innocence is how easy it is for Sasuke to trust the small blond_._

The couple walks in silence. Their pace is slow, and allows Naruto to observe the sheer haunted feel of the Uchiha mansion. Every corner is dark, and each lamp fails miserably to light desolate hallways. The entire atmosphere is nightmarish and makes Naruto shiver, making Sasuke pull the blond closer to his body.

"How far is your room?" Naruto asks timidly a few moments later. He is feeling extremely tired, and as beautiful as his attire is, it's not ideal for walking.

"It's close." Sasuke frowns at the weakness in his bride's voice. The blond seems to be moving slowly, and that precious remaining energy should be best conserved for sex.

Naruto yelps in surprise when he is lifted off his feet without as much as a warning. "Sasuke!"

"Shh." Sasuke soothes. "Relax. I got you."

Naruto reluctantly curls his arms around Sasuke's neck, his lower limbs practically screaming in relief. It feels so good to be off his feet. Sasuke cradles the precious weight close, soothing Naruto's whines by placing soft kisses to whiskered cheeks.

Naruto tries to reciprocate and kiss Sasuke, but is distracted by the sight of an ornate door at the end of what originally seemed like an endless hallway.

"My room." Sasuke says. Stepping forward, he enters and doesn't even notice when Naruto turns bright red at being carried across the threshold by his husband.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up with Naruto in his bed is the kind of pleasant surprise Sasuke will never get used to. Those breathtaking blue eyes, that soft skin, and most importantly, the peaceful silence instead of his demon's pained wailing.

"We should shower." Sasuke gets off the bed and starts walking to Naruto's side of the bed, "Deidara will have breakfast prepared by the time we get downstairs."

Naruto obediently lets Sasuke to lift him off the bed. His bottom is very sore, and the blond does not even want to attempt to walk.

Sasuke lets out a satisfied groan when two soft arms snake around his neck. Making sure Naruto is snug against his chest, the Uchiha walks toward the bathroom. His bride weighs next to nothing in his arms. The feeling is unsettling. "You have to gain weight." Sasuke tells Naruto. The future mother of his children needs to be in excellent physical state, or Sasuke's offspring will come out weak and pathetic.

"I stopped eating." Naruto mumbles; reminded of the horrifying months of his life when food just refused to stay in his belly; when nightmares haunted every sleeping and waking moment. "But I started eating again. I've actually gained a few pounds."

"You need more muscle on you. Pregnancy will be a huge strain. You won't be able to handle it in your condition." Sasuke is brutally honest. He is not used to speaking with sensitive young boys for whom the biggest ambition in life is to bear their beloved's children.

"Does that mean I can't have your babies?" Naruto's whines sadly. "I am not healthy enough?"

"That's not what I said." Sasuke immediately corrects his dobe. "Your wellness is not in question. Still, pregnancy will be more difficult with your current weight."

"Sasuke doesn't think I am good enough." Naruto's eyes immediately well up with tears. "He wants to have babies with someone else."

"No." Sasuke says quickly. "That's not what I meant." The Uchiha finally realizes his error and regrets bringing up weight at all. Naruto is clearly emotionally vulnerable. The blond just got married, and lost his virginity. Leaving his parents house hasn't helped matters either. Not to mention, no submissive on the planet wants to be criticized on his weight, and especially by his husband of all people.

Naruto starts trying to squirm out of his husband's grasp but fails.

"I don't want you to suffer when you are with child." Sasuke holds the thrashing blond, but even with his strength he is having trouble. "You are light as a feather."

"Most husbands complain when their wives are too fat," Naruto sniffles, "You are the other way around."

"I can see your ribs." Sasuke's tone is almost pleading. "A child growing in its mother's body only leeches nutrition. You have precious little to spare. How will you support a child within your body when you can barely sustain yourself?"

"Our baby is not a leech."

Sasuke can tell by Naruto's agitated tone that the situation has gotten out of hand.

"You don't think I will be a good mother." Naruto pushes at Sasuke's chest one last time, and lets out a defeated sob at his failure. "You don't think my body is good enough to carry your child."

Sasuke wants to hang himself. _Way to make him insecure about himself, asshole. _"I wouldn't have had unprotected sex with you if I had any doubts in your ability to be an excellent mother."

Naruto slumps in Sasuke's hold, not fighting the powerful seme anymore. "I don't want to have your babies anyway. Go find someone else."

The demon wants to come out, and severely punish Naruto for saying such a disrespectful thing. Sasuke completely walls the furious spirit off. He knows that Naruto is angry, and everything which just came out of that pretty mouth is out of spite. This knowledge doesn't make the comments any less hurtful.

"You like fat boys?" Naruto does not even bother fighting back tears any more. "Then go fuck fat boys. Why did you marry me anyways?"

Sasuke is now close to letting Naruto go and ripping his own hair out. _Fuck. I need to find my goddamned razor. Cutting will make me feel so good..._

"Oh god, Sasuke." Naruto lets out a pained wail. It's like he has been stabbed. The blond twists in Sasuke's hold, and this time the Uchiha lets go. Black eyes widen with surprise when the blond wraps his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"I will gain as much weight as you want." Naruto sobs in Sasuke's chest. "I will even let you impregnate some other uke with a healthier body. But please don't hurt yourself."

Sasuke dumbly realizes that he said the cutting and razor thing out loud.

Naruto is positively hysterical. "Please don't cut yourself, Sasuke. I will do anything. I will get fat, I promise. I am so sorry..."

"I don't want you to get fat." Sasuke says monotonously. He is in shock over the sudden and out-of-control situation he is in. "Just gain a few more pounds so that..."

"Anything you want." Naruto grabs Sasuke's face and stares deep into blank eyes. "Anything. Just don't hurt yourself," the soothing tone the blond was going for breaks into panic. "Is that what you do when you are upset? Fucking cut yourself? Is your answer to everything a razor?"

Sasuke doesn't respond. He doesn't have to. His permanently scarred arms are an answer in themselves.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" A nervous breakdown would be an understatement. Naruto is close to losing his mind. "What the fuck does cutting accomplish? Do you want to kill yourself?"

Sasuke shakes his head slowly.

"What's the point of marrying me if you want to die?" Naruto lets Sasuke go and grabs fistfuls of his own hair. Golden strands break under pressure. "What was the fucking point of last night? Why did we exchange vows?"

"I don't want to die." Sasuke protests weakly. "I don't even make deep cuts anymore. It's just a temporary relief."

"Are you listening to yourself?"

"It started out as an impulse." Sasuke explains to his bride. "Cutting is just a distraction. I don't want to end it all."

"It's because I said I don't want your babies." Naruto's expression is one of agonizing realization. "I hurt your feelings. I was cruel to you, and I didn't even mean any of it."

"I know that." Sasuke grabs Naruto's trembling shoulders. "Cutting is like drinking, or smoking. I am not suicidal, I have you to live for now." That said, the Uchiha gives Naruto what he hopes is a reassuring smile. "If it bothers you that much, I will never do it again."

"You already promised me that before." Naruto's heart feels as if it will explode in his chest. "Why should I believe you now?"

"I won't cut again." Sasuke says firmly. "Just like I won't drink or smoke again." _Or do cocaine. Or heroin. Or mix them together in a delicious mixture. Speedballs were amazing..._

Naruto nods uncertainly. "Fine. But if you break your promise I will break your face."

"Understood." Sasuke gathers Naruto into his arms. "You shouldn't cry so much," he says to the sniffling blond. "You will get a headache."

"You shouldn't cut yourself," Naruto shoots back; "You will kill yourself."

Sasuke wants to argue that he always makes shallow cuts, and that he is always in control of his pain, but the traumatized look in Naruto's eyes stops him. "I already promised that I won't." Sasuke is willing to give up anything for his bride, even breathing should the pretty blond ask for it.

"Good." Naruto shivers. "We need a shower." He is tired of yelling, and standing around naked is giving him a chill.

"Agreed." Is the only response Naruto gets before he is whisked off his feet again, and carried to the bathroom.

* * *

Deidara wakes in his husband's arms, feeling tired and feverish. The blond feels a pang of worry at his less than perfect condition._Itachi sama would have sensed if I was sick. So I should be fine, but... _Deidara looks at his trembling body with suspicion._Something is wrong with me._

The husband shifts comfortably in his slumber, his arms like bands of steel around Deidara's waist, refusing to let the bride go anywhere. Their bed is king-sized, but the couple only manages to occupy a small amount of space. They are always trying to disappear into each other.

_He wouldn't be sleeping so peacefully if I was sick. _Deidara gives his mate a loving smile. Gray eyes soften when Itachi tries to burrow even deeper in his embrace. _He looks so happy with me. I must be doing something right. _A tender feeling washes over Deidara. _I am a good wife. _The feeling of sickness, of discomfort disappears for a precious moment.

The romantic emotion passes quickly and the uneasiness comes back. Deidara frowns and places a gentle hand on Itachi's arm, which is wrapped possessively around his waist. The mouth on his right hand places soft, wet kisses on Itachi's bare forearm.

Deidara blushes. It seems that he can manage his mouths when alone, but around Itachi, they seem to have a mind of their own.

Itachi makes a happy sound, his stoic face softens minutely. He loves Deidara's kisses. Waking up to them is quite a pleasure. "Woman." The husband greets his mate with a low growl. "What time is it?"

"Eight-fifteen, un." Deidara whispers back. "Good morning."

"Indeed." Itachi brings up Deidara's hand and presses a chaste kiss on the mouth there. The mouth deepens the kiss, slipping Itachi the tongue.

Deidara turns even redder. "I am sorry, un. I can't control them around you."

Itachi doesn't respond, too lost in the kiss. Deidara's hands are excellent kissers and seem to have personalities of their own.

"Naruto and Sasuke will probably sleep in today." Deidara says, his chest heaving with the effort of controlling his breathing. It's hard to when his husband dominants the kiss and thrusts his tongue in and out of his right hand mouth in an imitation of love making. "But I should probably prepare something, just in case they wake up early, un."

When Itachi is finished with the naughty mouth ten seconds later, the poor hand quivers pathetically. "Even your mouths don't have any shame. You are a complete whore in bed."

"A whore, hmmm." The blond makes an exaggerated show of thinking. "Then that makes me a professional. Shouldn't you pay me for my services, un?" Deidara smiles teasingly, "Or should I keep spreading my legs for free?"

Itachi sits up abruptly. "What do you want?" Pulling the lithe blond close to his chest, he places soft kisses in shimmering hair. "Just say the word and it's yours."

Deidara makes a surprised sound, his hands place answering kisses on Itachi's bare shoulders. "What? I was just joking, un. I have everything I could possibly want."

"Anything," Itachi inhales Deidara's scent deeply, looking like a drug addict taking his first hit after months. "Clothes, money, diamonds." Bright red eyes stare into loving grays.

"I already have a lot of those, un." Deidara smiles reassuringly. "I don't need anything. My closet is full, my jewelry box is overflowing. And besides," the blond flashes his wedding ring proudly. "These are the only diamonds I need, un."

Itachi roughly grabs long, blond hair and pulls his bride into a deep, bruising kiss. Deidara lets out a soft moan. The blond is always very shy during kisses, letting his seme dominate his mouth.

"This..." Itachi pulls away, but keeps his wife's naked body pressed flush against his own. The mouth on Deidara's chest places a kiss on Itachi's. "Is why I married you. Why would I even bother with anyone else? No one can ever compare to you." Itachi's eyes shine with an unholy need. His demon wants to come out and viciously fuck the beautiful blond until he begs for mercy.

"Sasuke and Naruto need breakfast, un." Deidara knows that he has fulfilled his wifely duties, and will be allowed to go downstairs but it's important to ask permission.

"You may go, but dress slowly. I want to watch you."

"Yes master." Deidara says respectfully. He knows how tempting his body is and what affect it has on Itachi. _I am lucky he allows me to ever get dressed. _The commas in Itachi's fully mature Sharingan spin hypnotically. _The way he is looking at me, he would rather tie me to our bed, permanently._

Itachi watches that perfect ass as Deidara turns around, and proceeds to sigh, disappointed when that luscious body is eventually covered with soft cotton. "If it were up to me, you would never wear clothes."

"Then everybody would see me naked and want me for themselves," Deidara smiles as he buttons his shirt. "This whore caters to only one customer, un."

Itachi agrees with the logic. "I couldn't stand anyone seeing you like this."

"Me neither." Deidara agrees as he covers his hands with fingerless gloves.

"Don't wear those." Itachi orders, "I love your mouths. I don't want them hidden."

"Naruto might get scared, un." Deidara gives his husband a pleading look. "He might not be ready for them." _I don't want another person in the world to think I am an abomination._

"Fine." Itachi doesn't notice his wife's self-consciousness. He has no reason to. He thinks the mouths are a gift from god.

Deidara's shirt is a soft, dull gray which brings out his eyes. Itachi loves the way it looks on his bride's slim figure. "I like that color. It looks good on you."

"You say that about every color, un." Deidara gathers his loose hair up into a ponytail. Itachi never allows him to wear his hair down outside the bedroom.

"Every color looks good on you. Except pink." Itachi wrinkles his nose in disgust. "I hate pink."

"That's why I never wear it, un." Deidara turns around and smiles at Itachi in the darkness, knowing the Sharingan can see him clearly. "What does Itachi sama want for breakfast?

"Whatever you make is fine. Focus on Sasuke and Naruto this morning." Itachi doesn't want to trouble his female with too much work. Preparing too many different dishes will just tire the blond minx.

"You don't have to worry about me, un." Deidara wants to gather Itachi in his arms and shower him with even more affection. "Ask me for as much food as you want. It's my duty to serve you."

"I don't want anything specific. Just make whatever Sasuke wants and give me some of it." Itachi's eyes flash in warning.

Deidara knows not to argue when his husband gets like this. "As you wish, un." The blond says submissively.

The weakness in his voice isn't missed by Itachi. When the blond leaves their bedroom, the husband ponders over his female's condition. _I don't smell any sickness. His body is as appetizing as always. Then why is he so tired?_

The demon is perfectly calm. It would have gone berserker if Deidara's health was in jeopardy. Even common colds never go unnoticed. But what if the demon missed something? It's very unlikely, but Itachi refuses to take that chance. _I am taking him to Tsunade tomorrow. _Itachi promises himself. _I will be damned before I let some moronic illness take my Deidara away from me._

* * *

When Sasuke comes downstairs with his wife in a few hours Belgian waffles are waiting for him. His face lights up. Naruto, who is using him as a human shield is lured by the sight of a steaming bowl of his favourite food in the world.

"Your mother said you like ramen, un." Deidara, who is sipping on coffee, smiles warmly at the younger blond. "I made you lots."

Naruto doesn't dare make eye contact with Deidara but finds enough courage to give up Sasuke's protective shadow. A quiet "thank you" slips from pouty pink lips.

"Is everything okay, un." Deidara inquires softly. "You don't look happy, Naruto."

_I was mean to Sasuke. And now he wants to cut himself. _Naruto thinks bitterly. _I don't deserve to be happy._

"He's tired." Sasuke lies for his wife. "I kept him awake all night."

"Oh." The elder bride smiles knowingly. He remembers not sleeping a wink on his own wedding night. Itachi was so sexually frustrated, that he ripped Deidara's wedding robes to get to his body.

Sasuke returns his brother-in-law's smile with a small one of his own and sits down on his designated spot. Naruto tries to sit beside him, but is stopped by Deidara. "That's Itachi sama's seat, un. He likes to sit directly facing me. You should sit beside me, un. So you can face Sasuke."

Naruto doesn't want to sit beside Deidara. His biggest goal as Sasuke's wife is to keep a respectful distance from Itachi's. But to outright refuse Deidara's orders would be disrespectful, so Naruto takes the offered seat. A pleasant softness meets his bottom. Naruto looks down to find a plush pillow.

"I am always sore after sex, un." Deidara says. "Sitting on a hard dining chair after losing your virginity would be a cruel punishment."

Naruto notices that Deidara is sitting on a similar pillow and blushes. Only a uke could understand another uke's pain. Sasuke looks very comfortable on the exact same chair. While the dining chairs are incredibly stylish and probably cost a lot of money, they are not made for a uke's comfort, more to support a male's physique.

Deidara tries not to let Naruto's vitality let him down, but fails. _He has the glow of a healthy young bride._ A gloomy smile graces the elder blonde's lips. _I certainly don't feel anything like him today._

The depressed look doesn't escape Sasuke's sharp gaze. "What's the matter with you?"

"I am fine, un." Deidara looks tired, exhausted even. The usually vibrant blond is sitting, instead of bustling around the kitchen like a whirlwind. Clearly something is amiss.

"You don't look fine." Sasuke raises an eyebrow at his brother-in-law's pale features. "Does Itachi know about this?"

"He hasn't said anything, un." Deidara pushes his coffee away. It's not helping his aching lower back. "His demon would have reacted if something was wrong with me."

"You are sick?" Naruto looks at Deidara, blue eyes widening. "Did Itachi`s demon hurt you?"

"The demon would never hurt me, un." Deidara gives Naruto a kind smile. "I am its mate."

"But you are Itachi's mate," Naruto says, confused. Sasuke shakes his head at Deidara, signalling his brother-in-law to keep his mouth shut.

"I belong to both of them, un." Deidara can tell that Sasuke hasn't told Naruto about his own demon yet which is very problematic. A marriage should never start with dishonesty or missing information.

"Oh." Naruto says, his voice small. "How is that possible? No one can't be mated to a human and a demon at the same time."

_An Uchiha`s bride can. You are mated to Sasuke and his demon..._ Deidara wants to say, but keeps quiet according to Sasuke's wish. He shouldn't interfere in their relationship. "Do you want more ramen, Naruto?" He says, in an obvious attempt to discontinue this conversation.

Naruto nods. The ramen is delicious. The broth is a perfect balance of sweet and salty. The ingredients include everything Naruto loves: shredded pork, a perfect soft-boiled egg, thin egg noodles, fish cake slice and bean sprouts. Clearly Deidara went through the trouble of talking to Kushina at great lengths about Naruto's idea of a perfect bowl of ramen. Naruto could eat this all day.

When Deidara stands, a wave of dizziness comes out of nowhere and the room starts spinning. Before the blond can even begin to comprehend what's happening, everything goes black, and his unconscious body starts swaying dangerously toward the floor.

Sasuke throws himself in Deidara's path, shouldering his brother-in-law's weight fully, not caring if he himself gets hurt. The sudden crash against the floor hurts his left shoulder, but the Uchiha barely notices.

This all happens in a moment's notice. Naruto barely catches Sasuke's lightening fast movement. In a blink, Deidara is being gently lowered on the floor, with Sasuke holding his head protectively.

"Go get Itachi." Sasuke tells Kisame who has appeared as if out of nowhere. The man nods quickly and leaves the kitchen as quickly as he came in.

Naruto's heart nearly stops at the horrific vision that is Kisame. The words _demon shark _instantly come to mind.

"Hand me the phone, dobe." Sasuke's order snaps Naruto out of his frightened daze.

Naruto does as told, and hands Sasuke a cordless.

"Hello, Tsunade?" Sasuke says anxiously, after hitting speed dial. "It's Deidara..." Describing his brother-in-law's vague symptoms, Sasuke fights the urge to run a soothing hand through long platinum hair. Deidara is not his mate, and such a comforting touch should not come from anyone but Itachi.

The answering voice on the phone sounds just as anxious as Sasuke, if not more.

Naruto wants to reassure his husband – but he needs a lot of comforting himself. Watching someone Sasuke loves pass out so suddenly is a deep shock. _What if he never wakes up? _The small blond thinks frantically. _What if he is in some kind of coma? Is Deidara going to die? _The mere thought of going to a funeral so soon after his wedding makes Naruto want to cry. He absolutely loathes death.

Kisame walks in with Itachi a few seconds later. "What happened?" Bright red eyes blaze with worry. In an instant, Itachi is beside Deidara, clutching the unconscious blond in his arms.

"It's my fault." Naruto whimpers, to the shock of both brothers. "He got up because of me, and then he fell."

"Don't be foolish, dobe." Sasuke glares at his bride. "Deidara looked sickly. He wasn't feeling well. He stood up after sitting for a few minutes, and his body couldn't handle it. I have called Tsunade. She is sending an ambulance."

Itachi places a soft kiss on Deidara's lips. "I am sorry. I am so fucking sorry."

"Why?" Sasuke gives his brother a surprised look. He knows Itachi would rather rip his own heart out than hurt Deidara. "What did you do?"

"I knew he wasn't feeling well." Itachi's emotionless mask is starting to crumble and panic shows. _He can't leave me, I won't let him._ "I was going to wait until tomorrow to take him to the hospital."

"Deidara said the demon hasn't reacted." Sasuke tries to reassure his brother. "You had no reason to take immediate action."

"My idiot demon is wrong." Itachi growls, "Clearly Deidara is sick. He needs help."

Naruto whimpers. Tears start falling from sapphire blue eyes.

"Dobe?" Sasuke smells salt in the air and immediately gets off the floor. His shoulder is throbbing painfully from breaking Deidara's fall but is of no concern to him. Wiping away tears from whiskered cheeks, Sasuke gathers the small blond to his chest. "Deidara will be fine. Don't you worry."

Naruto's lips tremble. He has a sudden urge to get on his knees and beg Deidara to wake up.

"Fuck the ambulance," Kisame says impatiently, "I will drive us all to Konoha Hospital."

Itachi quickly agrees with his best friend and gently carries his bride out of the kitchen, followed by a trio of extremely worried people.

* * *

The hospital waiting area is hell. Dozens of upset, grieving families occupy the place. Sasuke doesn't want his own family anywhere near all this misery, but has no choice but to wait patiently.

Naruto sniffles pathetically at his side, tears still falling from precious blue eyes.

_Fuck my life. _Sasuke glares into space. _This is so not how I wanted dobe's first day as my wife to go._

Itachi looks as if he is a mere few seconds away from a psychotic breakdown. Deidara has been taken away from him by Tsunade and the husband is clearly not handling the separation well. _I will destroy this planet. This world is meaningless without my bride._The urge to go find Deidara and protect him is especially strong, and the fact that Itachi doesn't is a testament to how much he trusts Tsunade.

Kisame is on his phone with Kakashi, asking about the possible existence of any mysterious illnesses which could bypass a demon's notice. He doesn't receive an answer because such diseases are unheard of.

* * *

"I can't find anything!" Shizune exclaims as soon as Tsunade enters the exam room. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with him."

Deidara is asleep on the exam table, his body eerily motionless. It's unnerving for Tsunade to see the usually energetic male so still. She shudders despite herself. "He is unconscious for a reason. We have to figure it out, preferably before the Uchiha brat burns this hospital down."

"Here," Shizune throws her hands up in defeat. "You take a look. His body is absolutely perfect."

Tsunade raises an eyebrow. "What have you checked already?"

"He has no head injuries," Shizune is delighted to have had a professional excuse to touch Deidara's skull and by extension, his shimmering blond hair. "His lungs are perfectly clear. And all of his mouths are in perfect condition."

"Hmm." Tsunade gives Deidara's stomach a calculating look. "What about his abdomen?"

"He is not exhibiting any outward signs of gastrointestinal problems." Shizune cocks her head to the side.

"Still," Tsunade shrugs. "No harm in checking." One manicured hand gently rests itself on Deidara's stomach.

The blond lets out a strangled whimper, and tries to curl in on himself. He also does everything in his power to shrug the hand away.

"It's okay." Tsunade says in the softest, sweetest, most kind voice she can manage. "I am not going to hurt you."

Deidara doesn't listen and keeps trying to get away.

"Hold him down." Tsunade growls thunderously.

All female nurses and doctors present oblige silently and grab Deidara's limbs, but Tsunade glares when men try to help. "Don't you dare touch him, unless you want an Uchiha on your hands."

All males present give each other frightened looks and immediately back off. Obviously, their will to survive is strong. Itachi wrath is something nobody wants to suffer.

Shizune smiles sadly when tears escape Deidara's closed eyes. "Your womb is safe." She says but the reassurance falls on deaf ears. The blond continues to struggle. All uke have a primitive instinct to protect their reproductive organs and Deidara is no different. The first thing an enemy would do is destroy his ability to have children.

Tsunade doesn't bother trying to comfort the unconscious blond. She instead focuses on figuring out what the foreign presence she is suddenly detecting inside his abdomen. _It's not a tumor. _The doctor thinks to herself. _It's too pleasant. And it's not a parasite or an infection. And it smells and feels exactly like Itachi._

"There is nothing wrong with this male." Tsunade announces to her fellow doctors after removing her hand. "He's just knocked up."

The hands restraining Deidara let go, and immediately the male curls into a fetal position, trying his best to protect his stomach, even in deep sleep.

"Aww." Shizune coos at the unconscious male. "It's okay, mommy. No one is going to hurt your baby."

"Do a blood test and have him taken for an ultrasound." Tsunade orders her team. "We need to date the pregnancy."

* * *

When Itachi sees Tsunade walking toward him ten minutes later at a furious pace, he wants to flee. For the first time in his life, he has absolutely no desire to face his problems. _Here she comes. _Itachi thinks to himself. _She is going to tell me I am going to lose him. It's over._

"Brat." Tsunade's voice is forceful and demanding. Some things never change. "We need to talk." She is the only person in the world who can make Itachi feel like a toddler.

Sasuke looks ready to follow his brother, and protect him from whatever news is coming, but Tsunade growls at the younger male. "Keep sitting, child. You will find out in your own time."

"My brother needs me." Sasuke stands behind Itachi, looking every bit the powerful support he is. Naruto's soft, frightened figure on his side makes him look even more dangerous in contrast. "He is not going through this alone."

"Whatever." Tsunade gives up and starts walking toward her office. "Just hurry up. My time is precious. I have a goddamn hospital to run."

"I'll wait here." Kisame calls out from his seat. He is still on the phone with Kakashi.

When the party of four arrives at Tsunade's office, Sasuke is hit with a sense of déjà vu. It seems as if it was just yesterday, he came here and got lectured about mating with Naruto. He was so defiant about the whole ordeal, and Tsunade actually had to talk him into marrying the pretty boy. Naruto has no idea what significance this place holds and tries to make himself as small as possible.

"Sit." Tsunade orders Itachi and then barks at Sasuke. "Close the door behind you, child." Both brothers obey.

"What's wrong with him?" Itachi asks as soon as he takes a seat, his tone only hinting at the agonizing torture his mind is going through. "Is he dying?"

"No." Tsunade's tone softens considerably. "This situation is the opposite of death. He is pregnant."

Itachi slumps back against his chair with relief. Sasuke and Naruto support identical expressions of jaw-dropping surprise.

Tsunade continues. "From what I sensed, the child is less than a month old. Ultrasound should provide more accurate results."

"Why did he pass out?" Sasuke, whose shoulder is still bothering him a little, asks. His own relief is profound. "Is the kid okay?" Concern for his nephew or niece surfaces.

"Exhaustion." Is Tsunade's quick answer. "The kid is perfectly healthy, but the mother is extremely tired, and needs extended rest."

Itachi tunes back into the real world. "What?"

"A pregnant uke's body will only think about the child it's carrying, disregarding his own well-being in the process. Deidara fell asleep, because any more exhaustion would be detrimental to his baby's health. His physical form was worried about his child, even when consciously he isn't even aware it exists. The fainting episode which happened today will keep happening, unless Deidara starts resting more."

_He planned the wedding by himself. _Sasuke realizes. _He has been pregnant less than a month, and all this time, he has been running around, making sure everything is perfect for me._

Itachi turns around and glares at his baby brother, knowing exactly what's going on in that pretty head. _Don't even think about blaming yourself. Deidara is my responsibility._

Sasuke has never hated himself more. _This is all my fault._

"Get out child," Tsunade glares at Sasuke. "The next part is private."

Sasuke does as he is told, albeit reluctantly. Naruto gives Itachi a worried look, but follows his husband readily.

Itachi is dazed. Those intense eyes are clouded with surprise and confusion. "I had no idea."

"Most new fathers don't. It's not your fault." Tsunade shrugs. "No harm was done."

"If it weren't for Sasuke..."

"Don't finish that sentence." Tsunade holds up a hand. "You can either continue with the guilt fest or you can listen to what I have to say."

Itachi keeps quiet.

"Deidara is carrying a child." Tsunade says. She has given this speech to many expectant fathers. "His body has changed."

Itachi feels shame, like hot coals in his throat. It's sickening. He didn't know what was going on in his wife's body until the blond passed out from sheer exhaustion. _I neglected him. _A new thought, simple and poisonous, takes root in Itachi's mind.

"He is more sensitive," Tsunade continues. "Both physically and mentally. You have to be very careful when dealing with an expectant mother.

_I violently fucked him into the mattress last night. I didn't show any gentleness or consideration_.

"Deidara will continue to get weaker as the pregnancy progresses." Tsunade warns, "It's all downhill from here. You need to make sure he gets the support and care he needs."

_A better husband would have taken steps to avoid this hospital trip. _Itachi berates himself. _Deidara deserves better than this._

"You need to take care of yourself, Itachi." Tsunade stares into the Sharingan, unafraid of that severe gaze. "Cut back on your work hours. An absent husband is a useless one."

Itachi nods slowly, still not able to fully process the sudden and unexpected news.

"Coordinate your work time, so it doesn't overlap with Sasuke's school hours; one of you should always be home. Kisame's work hours should be extended." Tsunade continues her advice. "Do not leave Deidara alone, or your unborn child will be undefended. You have managed to impregnate an extremely beautiful and desirable uke. A lot of males will try to take advantage of Deidara's helplessness and take him away from his home."

"You need not worry about my mate Tsunade," Itachi's delicate lips quirk in amusement. "I am fully capable of defending what's mine." _Even if I am not capable of taking care of him._

"Don't be foolish." Tsunade snaps at the arrogant young man. "He's in no condition to care for himself. If Deidara miscarries, his depression alone will destroy his sanity."

"You said my mate and child are both healthy." Itachi sits up in his chair, alarmed. "That Deidara only needs to rest. Why are you talking about miscarriage?"

"Deidara has a lot of suitors," Tsunade wants to throw something at Itachi, preferably her own shoes. The brat never ceases to be annoying. "Any one of them would be happy to erase your seed from his womb and replace it with their own."

Itachi growls nastily at the thought of Deidara carrying another man's children. Even the demon, which has been silent throughout this horrific morning, lets out an anguished wail.

"Deidara will be hormonal. It will be much harder for him to control his emotions. You need to make sure that..."

"I don't let him fall into the same depression my mother did." Itachi finishes Tsunade's sentence. "That Deidara doesn't become a shell of himself."

Tsunade's eyes soften. She has always respected Itachi for his genius intellect and his sense of responsibility when it comes to his family.

Itachi remembers his father's neglect towards his mother when she was carrying Sasuke; and his mother's deep sadness as a result. Mikoto was rendered emotionally crippled by Fugaku's lack of attention during her pregnancy. She completely gave up on her role as a mother when baby Sasuke finally arrived. Sasuke was reared by nannies and servants, until Itachi grew too possessive to let anyone else care for _his _baby brother.

"Deidara needs to watch what he eats." Tsunade says to the brooding Uchiha in front of her. "Even more than he already does. I will prescribe folic acid, which will serve to protect your child from congenital malformations. Alcohol and cigarettes are obvious contraindications."

"Deidara hates smoking. And I never let him drink."

"Don't let that change." Tsunade continues, her own life revolves around alcohol, but for a pregnant male, it's poison. "Now, regarding sexual intercourse..."

"I know," Itachi tries to keep the disappointment from his face, but fails miserably. His addiction to sex is something he will have the most trouble controlling during Deidara's pregnancy. "I need to keep my hands off him."

A loud crash is heard throughout the room as Tsunade violently slams her hand on her glass desk which promptly shatters into a million pieces. "**I hate it**," The blond whispers dangerously, "when people interrupt me."

Itachi doesn't even blink at the aggressive outburst; a bored look graces his beautiful face. "I see that your mood swings are as awe-inspiring as always."

The sarcasm in that deep voice makes Tsunade even angrier, but the woman manages to stop herself from attacking Itachi. No need to murder an unborn child's father. "What I was _going _to say, before you interrupted me, is that sex is extremely beneficial for an expecting male."

Itachi's eyes narrow in suspicion. "You lie." It sounds too good to be true.

"Deidara isn't going to break, don't be afraid to be rough."

"I refuse to be anything but gentle with the mother of my child." Itachi knows how fragile a pregnant uke can be. "Rough sex will break him."

"I am asking you to manhandle him a little bit," Tsunade hisses, "Not beat him or anything. It's easy to lose self-control around a pregnant male. It will take some time for you to learn how to manage your reactions to his hormones. They will seduce you and make you do fiendish, sexual things."

"Take me to him." Itachi says. "I am tired of your lecture."

"Brat, just because you have managed to sire a child doesn't mean you are ready to be a father. There are about a billion other things we need to discuss before I let you go."

"I want Deidara." Itachi's eyes glitter brighter than the broken glass on the floor. "Now."

Tsunade sighs. "We will continue this discussion some other time. You will hear from me for Deidara's monthly check ups."

Itachi nods, he would agree to give his liver away right now, as long as Tsunade lets him see his bride.

* * *

Deidara wakes in a semi-bright hospital room, alone. For a frightening moment, he doesn't remember anything, and Itachi's absence doesn't help matters. _Where is he? Why am I all alone? I need him._

Memories of earlier this morning come roaring back and Deidara curses himself. _I passed out, didn't I? This must be the hospital, then._

"How are you feeling?" A semi-familiar voice reaches his ears.

"I am fine, un." The blond replies quietly.

"You are at the hospital. Itachi is talking to Tsunade sama."

"Is he okay?" Deidara asks his companion. "He doesn't like being away from me, un."

"Don't worry. Your husband will be here soon."

Gray eyes widen when they connect with the mysterious speaker's brown orbs. "Shizune?"

"You remember my name." Said woman smiles warmly. "I am surprised."

"I have a good memory, un." Deidara smiles back, weakly. "We met not too long ago."

"Sasuke's nuptials were beautiful. You really outdid yourself."

Deidara loves Sasuke and put his heart and soul into planning his wedding. It took meticulous preparation and intense focus to make sure all eight hundred guests left satisfied with the celebration. "You were at the wedding last night, un?"

"I was Tsunade sama's plus one, her husband isn't in town." Shizune blushes. "So technically I wasn't invited."

"I am still glad you came, un."

"Me too. Everything was splendid."

The next few moments are spent in silence. Shizune is surprised at the uke's ability to remain calm without his husband in an unfamiliar environment. Any other submissive would have had a panic attack by now.

"What's wrong with me?" Deidara asks coolly, surprising the doctor. "Why did I faint, un?"

"I can't say." Shizune says; her tone laced with apology. "I am not allowed."

"Why not?"

"You are your husband's property. It's illegal for me to reveal any information regarding your body without him present."

"Just tell me I am not dying." Deidara pleads. _Itachi sama can't possibly survive without me. _"Please just tell me my condition isn't life-threatening."

"It's not." Shizune knows that if anyone were to hear this conversation, she could lose her medical license. But the heartbroken, pained look on Deidara's stunning face is impossible to resist. Her legal training as a medical professional aside, it goes against her very nature to upset a pregnant male. "Your husband will be fine."

A sigh of relief escapes Deidara's lips. "Thank you. I promise I won't reveal a word of this to anyone."

"I appreciate that." Shizune smiles. "I like being a doctor."

"Take me to Itachi sama. It's not healthy for him to be away from me."

Shizune has been trained as a doctor by the legendary Tsunade herself. She knows how to sense energy levels and can feel a powerful male approaching this room, fast. "He's coming. You don't need to trouble yourself."

True to Shizune's word, Itachi elegantly lets himself in the room, about thirty seconds later.

Deidara lights up at the sight of his husband. "Itachi sama." The blond whispers adoringly. "I am so sorry about this morning…"

Before the blond can finish his apology, the Uchiha is on top of him, showering his face with kisses.

Tsunade enters the room behind Itachi and glares at the romantic display. "Brat, at least wait until you go home before mauling him."

Itachi doesn't hear a word of it and continues with his affectionate assault.

Shizune smirks. Real life yaoi is infrequent to come by. Watching two delicious males cuddling like wild animals is incredibly sensual.

Deidara runs his hand through black hair, unable to stop his mate. "Itachi sama, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." The hopeless neediness in the Uchiha's actions is obvious. "I am not going anywhere." The blond whispers softly. "I am not leaving you, un."

_Get naked. _Shizune begs Itachi. _Take the mother of your child. Show him you own him._

"Shizune!" Tsunade glares at the aroused female. "Shame on you." Watching a husband paw his expecting wife, and then getting off on it is considered incredibly taboo. "Get out, before the brat notices." Itachi is legally allowed to kill anyone observing such a private activity. Lucky for Shizune, the husband is too lost in his mate to care.

Shizune pouts but obeys. She will remember this sexy image until the day she dies.

"You are three weeks pregnant and your kid is healthy. You passed out because you were fatigued. Start resting more and you should be fine." Tsunade snarls at Deidara, "And get out of my hospital. These beds are for the truly sick, not you imbeciles." That said, the doctor follows her assistant, and slams the door shut behind her.

Deidara goes limp under Itachi, but the husband doesn't notice. This morning has been enough to break even Itachi's powerful mind. The fear of losing his mate, and then learning about his pregnancy, Itachi has lost all control over himself and needs his submissive to bring him back to reality.

_Pregnant… _Deidara thinks to himself. _When did that happen? _Life has been so hectic lately, between the search for Sasuke's mate and then planning the wedding of the century, Deidara lost sense of everything else. _There has been a baby inside me all this time? _The blond asks himself.

Itachi has lowered himself so he is level with Deidara's stomach and is delicately sniffing along soft, smooth skin. It's faint, but his child's energy is obviously there, now that Itachi is actually looking for it. The seductive, enticing scent of fertility is gone, replaced with the milk and honey of pregnancy.

"Is it true?" Deidara asks when his husband raises his head.

"You are with child." Itachi confirms Tsunade's diagnosis.

Deidara finally allows himself to believe.

"Let's go home. This place is sickening." Itachi says and immediately removes himself from his bride's body.

A wounded whimper escapes Deidara's mouth at the loss of contact, but the anxiety is short-lived, Itachi gently grabs his arm and helps him get off the plain hospital bed. Deidara has trouble standing straight; his body is still incredibly weak. Itachi acts as a human pillar for his unstable bride.

"Are Sasuke and Naruto okay? Your brother didn't hurt himself, did he?"

Itachi marvels at his bride's kindness. Even at a time like this, Deidara is thinking of his brother-in-law, instead of himself. "Sasuke had his shoulder x-rayed. The radiologist didn't find anything. He is right outside, with Naruto."

"His first day as Sasuke's bride, and I have ruined it for him, un." Deidara says, mournfully. _He is going to like me even less after this hellish morning._

"It's not your fault."

"I am the one who passed out and scared everyone, I need to take better care of myself, un."

_I need to take better care of you. _Itachi wants to die with shame. His masculine pride has been deeply injured. _I am a deplorable excuse of a father._

Itachi looks furious. Deidara automatically assumes he is the reason. "Please don't be mad at me." Those bright gray eyes are filled with a kind of vulnerability only an expectant mother can manage. "I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused, un."

Itachi fails to reply. He is too busy hating himself to notice his bride's insecurity and guilt.

When the couple exits the room, Sasuke and Naruto are waiting outside.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asks Deidara, "How's the kid?"

Deidara smiles wanly. "As long as I rest more, the baby should be just fine, un."

"Where's Kisame?" Itachi asks blankly. Bright red eyes glare into space. "I want to go home."

_Amen to that. _Naruto silently agrees with his brother-in-law. _Hospitals are scary._

"He is waiting for us at the main entrance." Sasuke replies.

Itachi wordlessly starts walking, his arm secure around Deidara's waist. Sasuke and Naruto follow, worried at the thunderous look on the elder Uchiha's face.

_Why isn't he happy? _Naruto's thoughts are full of question. _Doesn't he want the baby?_ The small blond starts to feel fearful. _Does he want Deidara to get an abortion?_

Itachi keeps Deidara close to himself when walking, not letting his bride have even an inch of personal space. Passersby immediately clear a wide radius around the Uchiha, not wanting anything to do with a powerful, agitated male.

Sasuke walks closely behind with Naruto, worried about his brother's behavior, especially after receiving such excellent news. Itachi is a fairly calm, peaceful individual. Such a public expression of anger is truly rare.

Kisame sees Itachi's face and assumes the worse. "What is it? Some kind of cancer?"

Itachi quietly whispers the news in Kisame's ear, at which the man lights up. "Fabulous. It's about damn time."

Kisame looks extremely happy, and yet Itachi looks ready to murder someone. Naruto is starting to feel pretty angry himself. _He wants to get rid of the baby. I just know it._

"I am sorry," Deidara doesn't know the true reason behind Itachi's fury. He just wants forgiveness. "Please, Itachi sama. It won't happen again, un."

While Itachi seemingly ignores the sad whines, Naruto comes to a startling (but incorrect) realization. _Deidara is apologizing for getting pregnant. He thinks he has done something wrong. He is promising he won't get knocked up again..._

Kisame frantically, and gleefully, texts Kakashi, letting him know the real reason behind the hospital trip. At Itachi's impatient growl, the man pockets his cellphone and gets in the driver's seat. Itachi helps Deidara in the back, and Sasuke rides shotgun. That leaves Naruto to sit beside Deidara, who pathetically begs for Itachi's forgiveness the entire ride home.

Itachi is even paler than usual, and looks ready to slit someone's throat. Deidara's voice isn't even getting through to his ears. He is too busy inwardly scolding himself, and his demon, for not recognizing Deidara's condition sooner.

Naruto wants to punch Itachi in the face. _You asshole, way to not support your mate. _He glares at Itachi. _I will be damned before I let you kill this baby._

"I will do whatever you want me to, un." Deidara says soothingly.

_He will gladly get an abortion to make his psycho husband happy. _Naruto feels disgust for Deidara... and pity. The godly creature Naruto has been so jealous of all this time suddenly seems like nothing but a mindless bitch.

Sasuke sits beside a grinning Kisame, unable to hold back his own grin. It's contagious. Itachi's unexplainable behavior aside, this is an extremely pleasant outcome. _I am going to be an uncle. _Sasuke suddenly imagines hugging a baby version of his brother in his arms. _I am going to spoil this kid rotten. _Sasuke took wedding vows to Naruto last night, and is taking new vows to his nephew or niece right now. _I will shower this child with toys, candy and videogames._

Kisame is smiling happily, but inside, he is seething with jealousy. _My bastard best friend is going to be a father, and I am not even fucking married yet. Fuck my life. I am going to die alone._

* * *

By the time the group of five arrive at the mansion, Naruto is starting to feel paranoid. _What if Itachi hates all children? Will he make me get an abortion when I am pregnant? What if Sasuke lets it happen because he wants to keep his big brother happy?_

Currently they are lounging in one of the mansion's many living rooms.

Itachi is catatonic, staring blankly into space. It's as if his mind has left the building, and only the beautiful shell remains behind.

Deidara relentlessly tries to get his husband's attention. "Itachi sama, say something, un. Please talk to your wife."

Kisame sits in the corner, feverishly surfing on his laptop. He is looking for a crib he can buy as a gift. The head servant wrinkles his nose in disgust at a frilly pink crib on sale. _I should find whoever designed this and kill their mother in front of them. No child should sleep in a bed this ugly. It's called abuse._

Sasuke sits beside Naruto, unaware of the misunderstanding which is quietly brewing inside his wife's head.

"I am so sorry. I have caused you so much trouble, un." Deidara is certain that Itachi is furious at the hospital trip.

To Naruto, it looks as if Deidara is apologizing for getting pregnant. "You make me sick." Naruto says, to the alarm of everyone in the room. "I feel ashamed at your behavior."

Deidara cocks his head to the side. "Who are you talking to, un?" Even Itachi has snapped out of his coma at Naruto's harshly spoken words.

"I am talking to you." Naruto hisses at Deidara. "You pathetic bitch."

"Naruto." Sasuke snaps.

"Control your wife, Sasuke." Itachi warns. "Or I will be forced to control him for you."

"You bastard." Naruto glares acidly. "What kind of an asshole are you? Forcing your wife to do something so heinous."

"That's enough, Naruto!" If anyone else had insulted Itachi and Deidara this way, they would be nothing but a bleeding corpse by now. "Not another word from you."

"What are you talking about, un?" Deidara doesn't even look offended. "Itachi sama hasn't done anything."

"Don't you defend him." Naruto yells at his fellow bride. "Grow a spine for god sakes. Don't let him kill your baby!"

"Excuse me?" Itachi whispers dangerously.

"What the fuck?" Kisame cannot believe what just came out of Naruto's mouth. "Are you high, blondie?"

"Dobe," Itachi is the one person Sasuke isn't strong enough to defend Naruto against, but he will do exactly that if that's what it comes down to. "For the love of god, shut up."

"I won't let you kill the baby." Naruto gives Itachi a look full of pure hate. "I will take Deidara and run away."

"Take me where, un?" Deidara is genuinely confused at the whole situation.

"What exactly gave you the impression that I want to kill my child?" Itachi is more curious at this point than angry.

"An Uchiha will only kill a baby growing inside his mate's body if it's somebody else's, un." Deidara explains gently. "The baby I am carrying is Itachi sama's. He would never hurt what belongs to him."

"I _did_ hurt what belongs to me." Itachi says self-deprecatingly. "You passed out from sheer exhaustion. You could have fractured your skull if Sasuke hadn't..."

"Is that what all the brooding is about, un?" Deidara says sadly. "You are blaming yourself for something that is my fault?"

"You are my property. If I can't care for you then I don't deserve to have you."

"That's crazy talk, un." Deidara places a gentle hand on his stomach. "The baby is hearing everything you are saying. He is mad at you for not wanting his mommy."

"You are three weeks pregnant. The child isn't nearly developed enough to understand me." Itachi says to Deidara logically, but then addresses his stomach. "I want your mother more than anything in the universe."

"Itachi sama..." Deidara says, overwhelmed with love. "You say the sweetest things, un."

"You are staying in bed for the next nine months." Itachi orders. "No work whatsoever until you give birth."

Deidara smiles adoringly. "I love it when you boss me around, un."

Naruto watches, shocked as the couple embraces, nuzzling each other's faces like wolves. Beside him, Sasuke sighs with relief. Itachi seems to have lost interest in Naruto's moronic behavior. "You are the dumbest person I have ever met. Why the fuck would you provoke Itachi? Are you suicidal?"

"Look at them." Naruto says to his husband. "They are so happy."

"No," Sasuke says sarcastically. "They are planning their abortion. Of course they are happy, idiot. They have wanted this child for over half a decade."

"They are going to hate me forever, aren't they?"

"They should." Sasuke answers. "You are completely brain-dead."

Kisame smiles dreamily at a crib shaped like a shark. _It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen... Add to cart._


	9. Chapter 9

"You need to apologize to Deidara." Sasuke tells Naruto in what he thinks is his gentlest voice. "You acted like a complete moron yesterday."

"Tell me something I don't know." Naruto mutters petulantly.

"Okay," Sasuke doesn't get the sarcasm. "Itachi wants to knife you. He has never seen a uke behave so disrespectfully before, let alone a bride from our family."

"I will apologize to him too."

"Don't ever insult Deidara again. The last person who called him a bitch woke up with his liver missing."

"I am sorry." Naruto looks ready to cry. "How many times do I have to apologize?"

"Just once." Sasuke says, "But make it look real. Like you actually mean what you are saying."

"I can't do that." Naruto crosses his arms defensively. "I was doing what's best for the baby."

"By preventing an imaginary abortion? You should have gotten your facts straight before you behaved like that." Sasuke's lips twitch in a telltale sign that he is fighting back a smile. "You threatened to kidnap Deidara."

"I did not." Naruto grumbles. "I was just offering him an alternate lifestyle."

"Where you and Deidara," Sasuke says while simultaneously fighting every instinct in his body to burst out laughing, "were going to raise a child together, without a seme present to protect you." The mental image of two sensual blonds shacking up is as ridiculous as it is sexy.

"I don't need you or your bastard brother's protection." Naruto's tone is challenging, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of Deidara and the baby by myself."

"Dobe," Sasuke wants to cover his face with both hands and _giggle_, "If you run away to raise a child with my brother's wife, Deidara would end up having to protect you."

"Whatever," Naruto shrugs, "We would still be better off without you and your bastard brother to bother us."

"My brother is an excellent husband. Deidara worships him."

"Because he doesn't know any better." Naruto says, "One week with me, and he will forget all about the bastard."

"Is that so." An unexpected voice interrupts the conversation.

Naruto is horribly startled at Itachi's sudden presence, but refuses to show it. "Speak of the asshole and he appears."

"Naruto," Sasuke starts in a warning voice, "You are supposed to be apologizing."

"Yeah yeah," the small blond rolls his eyes, "Sorry I insulted you and your wife. I promise not to run away with Deidara and raise your child myself."

The shift in Itachi's blank expression is absolutely miniscule, but Sasuke reads it loud and clear: _I want to knife Naruto but I can't._

"You looked so pissed yesterday," Naruto continues, oblivious, "It's like you wanted nothing to do with the baby."

"Deidara and I have been trying to conceive for years." Itachi remains remarkably civil, "we want this child more than anything."

"Well than act like it." Naruto bites out. "No need to be such an ice queen all the time."

"Very well, Naruto." Itachi says, neutrally. "Any other changes you would like to request on my person?"

The sarcasm is lost on the small blond. "You have grotesque wrinkles on your face. You should consider botox." Naruto says seriously.

Sasuke chokes on his own laughter. He just can't help it. The sight of his cute little dobe insulting Itachi's appearance is just too damn much.

Itachi to his credit doesn't lose composure, just continues staring in that typical blank way of his.

"You are pretty," Naruto shrugs, "But the monstrous tear troughs have got to go."

"I love Itachi sama's face, un." A new voice joins the conversation.

"You have to." Naruto mumbles. Suddenly very, very quiet.

_Fascinating. _Itachi's curiosity is peaked. _He dares talk to me in such a frank tone, and yet my helpless uke of a wife scares him half to death._

"Phone for you, un." Deidara smiles sweetly at Naruto. "It's your mother."

Naruto quickly leaves the room. His husband tries to follow him, but is stopped. "I would like to speak with you, Sasuke."

Itachi raises an eyebrow. The usual easy breezy lightness in Deidara's tone is missing.

Sasuke freezes at the request. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Sasuke, at least not yet."

Both brothers exchange a meaningful look.

"I am sorry I interrupted breakfast, un." Deidara lowers his eyes in shame. "And I thank Sasuke for protecting me."

"Itachi would do the same for Naruto." Sasuke smirks.

Itachi wrinkles his nose in a telltale sign of anger. _I would like to knife Naruto._

"It was your first day as a wedded couple, and all the tension I created didn't help." Deidara continues to confess his guilt.

"My nephew or niece is healthy. I can't ask for anything else." Sasuke says kindly.

Such a response in Sasuke, along with the boy's excellent physical condition indicates that his mating with Naruto was a success. The boy has shrugged the cloak of sociopathy and wears his emotions much more naturally. Itachi remembers his own mating and how much it changed him, but to witness it in his baby brother is truly amazing.

"You haven't told Naruto about your demon, un." Deidara says suddenly.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "Sasuke? Is this true?"

"Yes." Sasuke's ability to feel human emotions has been revived. The surge of guilt he feels at deceiving his bride is clearly evident on his face. Itachi makes a mental note to teach his brother how to hide his inner thoughts better.

"Itachi sama told me all about his family situation, and the demon living inside him, before I became his wife, un." Deidara continues in a gentle tone. "Why didn't you do the same?"

"Naruto would have never agreed to marry me."

"You don't know that." Itachi says, "Deidara didn't mind my demon."

"You two had been dating for a year." Sasuke argues. "You tricked Deidara into running away with you."

"Itachi sama didn't trick me into anything." Deidara pouts. "I ran away with him because I love him, un."

"Naruto doesn't have that kind of attachment to me." Sasuke looks hurt. His emotions are easily bared. "I don't want him to leave me because I told him the truth about our psycho family."

"He will find out sooner or later." Itachi wants to protect his brother from losing his bride. "Better he learn from you than somewhere else. As hard as our family tries to keep our curse a secret, outside sources do know what's really going on. And not all of them are as friendly as Kakashi."

"Speaking of Kakashi," Deidara says, "his wedding present came in just an hour ago. I didn't open it, but it looks heavy, un."

"He disappeared around the same time Sasuke and Naruto did." Itachi narrows his eyes. "It's because he knew we would make him clean up after the guests."

"Minato asked about him," Deidara says softly. "When I told him Kakashi had left, he looked crushed."

"They haven't spoken to each other in fifteen years." Itachi muses, "Awfully long time to continue a fight."

"Iruka was mad. His date didn't even stick around for half an hour." Deidara adds.

"Can we please talk about my problem?" Sasuke says, "Kakashi's issues will take a lifetime to sort out."

"You have to tell Naruto," Itachi says, "Now."

"He will leave me." Sasuke shakes his head, as if the very thought scares him. "You don't know Naruto. The dobe is pure fire. He won't conform to society's rules. He will walk out of my life forever."

Itachi addresses Deidara. "He was planning on eloping with you and raising our child by himself."

"I don't know what's going to happen today, but generally speaking, no uke wants to walk away from a marriage. Even one as fiery as Naruto."

Sasuke shakes his head. "He will divorce me. I know it. He won't tolerate such deception."

"You don't know that." Itachi says, "The boy cares for you. He took a substantial risk by marrying a complete stranger, especially one with your reputation. He deserves to know the truth."

"He will leave me."

"It's your responsibility to keep that from happening. Your bride is now the center of your universe."

* * *

"Mommy," Naruto picks up a phone and yells out excitedly.

"I can hear you just fine Naruto." Kushina laughs at her son's exuberance. "No need to destroy my ears."

"Sorry." Naruto whispers.

"No need to be so quiet either."

"What's with all the volume control?"

"Sorry Naruto." Kushina chuckles. "It's just so strange hearing your voice on the phone. I have never had to call you before. You were always something of a housecat."

Naruto can hear the sadness. His mother is deeply upset at his leaving and it is horribly clear. She is pretending to be happy for her son's sake. "I miss you too, mom."

"Your father is packing up your room." Kushina pretends as if she didn't just hear her baby boy's confession. "He won't let anyone touch your things. He wants to deliver them himself."

Naruto smiles softly. "I miss him too."

"You are his only son," Kushina says, unable to contain the sorrow from her voice, "And now he's lost you to a group of criminal psychopaths."

"No he hasn't." Naruto says firmly, "I need you to stay calm."

"How was your wedding night?" Kushina asks quietly. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Naruto replies honestly, "He could have but he didn't."

"Good."

"He is a bastard." Naruto smiles cheekily. "He needs me in his life."

"Don't talk about your husband with such disrespect, Naruto." Kushina sounds very afraid all of a sudden. "He isn't in the room, is he?"

"No," Naruto pouts, "It doesn't matter if he was; I am not scared of that bastard."

"You should be." Kushina scolds. "He owns you, in every sense of the word."

"You are not afraid of daddy."

"Well," Kushina says fondly, "I am not a uke, and your daddy isn't an Uchiha. He is a sweet blond who gets upset when people get paper cuts. Your husband can't compare to mine."

"Well," Naruto shoots back, "My husband is filthy rich."

"Mine has a killer smile."

"Sasuke has a pretty smile too," Naruto argues, "You just haven't seen it."

"Smiling during sex doesn't count." Kushina teases. "He has to be nice all the time."

"You are shameless." Naruto turns red at his mother's words.

"Oh Naruto," Kushina sounds sad again. "You are blushing again, aren't you. And I don't even get to see it. I am really going to miss you."

"I got married," Naruto says, "I didn't die."

A gasp is heard, "Naruto, don't you dare say those words again."

"I don't like it when you are sad."

"Well, I have every right to be. I am a mother who just gave her baby away. And what I am feeling is nothing compared to your father. I caught him crying in the bathroom this morning."

There is a painful shift in Naruto's chest. "Daddy was crying."

"You are his most precious person in the world, Naruto. It will be very hard for him to accept your moving away forever."

"You are still going to see me all the time."

"Well," Kushina really doesn't care if she sounds selfish. "We are not going to see you every day. And we don't like it."

Naruto whines, "You are the one who wanted me to get married. You said that _uke over a certain age are considered prostitutes."_

Kushina hates it when her own words are used in an argument against her. "Well, I take it all back. Please just come home."

"You sound like a baby."

"Your father and I are perfectly okay with you staying with us forever. We don't care if people call you a prostitute."

"What if something happens to you? Who will take care of me then?"

"Sasuke can take over at our funeral." Kushina sounds as if she has it all figured out. "We don't have any objection to him in death."

Naruto laughs, "I don't think Sasuke will agree to that."

"Minato will kick his ass."

"I don't want daddy hurting my husband."

"We are coming over with your things tonight." Kushina sounds a lot happier than she did when this conversation began. "Tell Sasuke to get ready for the beating of his life."

"Sasuke's bastard brother will protect him." Naruto says. "He is even stronger than my husband."

"Your father can take them both on." Kushina giggles, "And he has me for backup."

Naruto tries to imagine his parents fighting the Uchiha brothers, and comes up with a frighteningly gory mental picture. "Try not to start a fight, for my sake."

"Your father is in a very bad mood. He is curled up in your bed, going through your baby pictures. I definitely think there is going to be a fight tonight."

"Tell your husband to not kill my husband." Naruto begs his mother, "It will make me look bad. Sasuke should at least survive being married to me for a week before he dies. And don't forget my orange blanket. The one with all the little foxes on it."

"Aww, Naruto. Please let me keep your baby blanket." Kushina sighs sadly, "Your rich husband can buy you lots of fancy silk blankets."

"Not a chance." Naruto says firmly. "I love that blanket. I don't wanna live without it."

"I will give you the blanket if you leave Sasuke and come home."

"You told me to get married," Naruto wants to throw up his hands in defeat. There is just no winning with his mother. "And I got married. Now you want me to leave my husband. I don't understand what your angle is, mom, but you better stop messing with my head."

"You sound just like your father when you say that."

Naruto sighs at how small his mother's voice sounds. "I can't come home, mommy. Sasuke needs me." The angel of his dreams needs Naruto to take care of him.

"You can't blame me for trying to get you back." Kushina says, "The Uchiha don't have a good reputation. God knows how they will treat you."

Naruto rolls his eyes. "I will kick Sasuke's ass if he hurts me. That's a promise."

"I won't let your father kill Sasuke if you let me keep your blankie."

"Fine." Naruto pouts. His mother has way too much control over him. That much is obvious. "But you have to promise to control daddy. I don't want him to break someone's neck or something."

"I make no promises." Kushina says, "Your father is not happy."

* * *

"My parents are coming tonight," Naruto says to Sasuke, "to drop off my things. My father is missing me a lot right now, and might try to kill you."

"Thanks for the warning," Sasuke says blankly, "My brother wants to kill you."

"He is a bastard," Naruto shrugs, "I expect nothing else."

"Naruto," Sasuke's tone is solemn, "We need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Naruto jokes, "'Cause that's fine. My parents want me back home. They have definitely changed their mind about this marriage."

"You are not going anywhere," Sasuke snaps and all of a sudden, the temperature of the room drops considerably making Naruto shiver. "You belong by my side."

"I was just kidding." Naruto shudders despite himself.

"Well don't." Sasuke's throat feels as if he has just swallowed crushed glass. "I don't like it." _My demon will kill us all._

"Okay," Naruto says slowly. "Sasuke, what's the matter."

"Do you remember the day we met?"

"You mean four weeks ago?" Naruto says dryly, "Yes Sasuke. My memory is capable of thinking back that far."

"I asked you to marry me, and you said yes." Sasuke lowers his eyes, "Without really knowing what you were saying yes to."

"I agreed to be your mate." Naruto shrugs. He knows what a big mistake he has made by marrying the heir to a family of godless machines, but what's done is done. No reason to look back and cry over spilt milk.

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know enough." Naruto smiles. "You are the angel of my dreams."

Sasuke stares at his beautiful bride in silence.

"You called out to me," Naruto remembers his nightmares and shivers even more than the sudden chill in the air is making him, "And I had no way of helping you."

Sasuke ignores the nauseated feeling he is getting and chokes out the following words, "That was my demon's doing."

Naruto freezes.

Sasuke keeps talking on autopilot. "Every single male born inside the Uchiha family has a demon inside him. My father, Itachi, my cousins..."

"And you." Naruto finishes his husband's sentence for him. "You have one too."

"Yes." Sasuke feels something inside him break at Naruto's betrayed impression. "I have one too."

"What's he like." Naruto asks. "Why did you hide him from me?"

"He's a demon!" Sasuke exclaims. "He is a psychotic void that threatens to consume me at every breath I take."

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. About. Him." Naruto bites out every word. "How dare you keep something like this from me?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't marry me." Sasuke confesses.

"You have the worst reputation in Konoha," Naruto shakes his head, "My parents don't want me to be with you, everyone has warned me not to make the mistake of marrying you. And yet I did anyway."

"I thought the demon thing would be too much to handle."

Naruto lets out a sad, bitter laugh. "Nothing will ever be enough. You could tell me that you like to eat children for lunch and I would still want to be with you. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me."

"You are my mate," Sasuke explains. "Your instincts don't want to reject me."

"I don't know why this is happening to me." Naruto shakes his head sadly. "I used to be a happy, ordinary person. And then I started having dreams, and met you. And then I mated with some demon."

"No," Sasuke kneels in front of Naruto. "The demon is inside me. I am not a demon."

And then Naruto says the most painful words any mate could ever say. "How do I know you are not lying to me?"

Sasuke keeps his mouth shut, it's better to let Naruto yell at him as much as he wants.

"How do I know you are not pretending to be human? Your family is so fucking perfect." Naruto sneers. "You all break every single law and never get caught. Obviously it's demonic influence."

"Or bribery." Sasuke's lips curl up. "Money speaks better than demons ever could."

Naruto looks away in disgust. "Either way, it's clear this was a mistake. I have given my life away to a demon."

"Dobe," Sasuke wants to take the hurt and pain in Naruto's voice away, but doesn't know how, "Try to understand..."

"What other secrets are you keeping from me?" Naruto has never felt so frustrated in his entire life, "I am giving you one last chance to open up to me."

"I will tell you everything you need to know." Sasuke says. "There is no reason to hide anything from you anymore."

"You didn't even give me a damn choice." Naruto wants to cry and sob and _yell_. "Everyone always wants to make decisions for me, and you are no different."

"I am sorry." Sasuke is willing to apologize a thousand times if he has to. "Just give me a chance to…"

"I gave you every chance I possibly can." Naruto's gaze is unflinching. "I gave you everything I have. How dare you keep any secrets from me."

"There will never be any secrets ever again." Sasuke promises.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto sounds so hurt, and the guilt Sasuke feels is so strong that for a sudden, the raven is rendered paralyzed from the intensity of the emotion. It's too powerful for words.

"Everyone has warned me about you." Naruto's pained blue eyes seem to be staring right through Sasuke. "Turns out they were right. Your family is filled with demons. That's the secret to your beauty and your power, demons."

"Naruto..."

"Give me one reason why I should stay." Naruto has no sympathy for Sasuke at this moment. "What's keeping me from walking out that door right now?"

"I can't live without you." If Sasuke has ever spoken the truth in his entire life, then it's now.

Naruto narrows his eyes. "It's all about you isn't it? My feelings, my happiness doesn't matter. Sasuke's world revolves around Sasuke."

"I am sorry." Sasuke is back to pathetically apologizing again, and Naruto's cold eyes get even colder. "I should have told you, but I didn't want to. I wasn't in my right mind. I…"

"No excuses, Sasuke," Naruto snaps, "Just answers. I want answers."

"That's what I am trying to explain to you." Sasuke tries again. "My family is cursed."

"Cursed?" Naruto's eyes widen. "You are cursed? There is a curse?" _Hinata was right about these assholes. _"Sasuke Uchiha, are you telling me I married into a cursed family?"

"The Uchiha have a natural talent for pissing people off," Sasuke uses Naruto's stunned silence to his advantage, "We get that from our oldest known ancestor, Madara Uchiha. The bastard pissed off someone very powerful. The curse has been passed on for generations."

"Our baby will be cursed?" Naruto looks close to tears. "Oh god, what the fuck did I marry into?"

"We are all born with demons inside us," Sasuke ignores the devastated look and continues. "The curse is designed to maximize our chances of death. Most Uchiha never find their mates. And a lot of us who do can't hold on to them…"

"I have a lot of thinking to do." Naruto says. "I can't look at you right now."

"Dobe," Sasuke says as Naruto gets up, "Just let me explain…"

"I can't believe you did this to me." Naruto starts walking, "I should divorce you for this."

Sasuke doesn't appreciate the excruciating shriek that rings in his ears at Naruto's words.

"You are a bastard!" Naruto starts running, he doesn't care where he is going, or if he gets lost in the giant mansion. Tears blur his vision. Even the stinging pain in his bottom, which is a consequence of the wedding night, doesn't deter him from sprinting. Sasuke's very presence is disgusting.

"Stop it, Naruto," Sasuke chases after his bride. His superior speed doesn't help, but his nose does. Naruto's scent stops at the master bedroom.

"Dobe," Sasuke calls out, "We will both get in trouble. Get out of there this instant."

Naruto sniffles, and without noticing Itachi, who is sitting near the fireplace, or Deidara himself, who is fast asleep on the bed, runs into the bathroom and locks the door.

Itachi raises an eyebrow at the closed bathroom door, and the sobbing which can now be heard.

Sasuke screams outside. "I will leave you alone, Naruto, I promise. Just come out of there."

Itachi opens the door and places a hand over Sasuke's mouth. "Not one more word out of you. Deidara is asleep."

"I am sorry." Sasuke whispers against Itachi's hand. "I didn't know he would run in here."

"Naruto," Itachi says, his teeth gritted, "Like his husband, is not very intelligent."

"I told him the truth," Sasuke says, "Like you told me to."

"And he didn't react well," Itachi's says mockingly, "I am shocked. Why wouldn't a boy want to be mated to a demon?"

"I will have him out of your hair in no time." Sasuke promises. "Just let me…"

"Leave him alone." Itachi rolls his eyes at Sasuke's panicked expression. "Let him cry. He needs space."

"I am not leaving him in your bathroom."

"Let him calm down." Itachi steps outside and closes the door behind himself, gently, to not disturb his resting bride.

"I fucked up." Sasuke doesn't know how to deal with all these feelings. Before mating, the demon didn't let him feel a single thing, his emotions were practically non-existent. This _humanity _is painful to deal with. "He is never going to forgive me. He is too angry."

"You are dealing with a very strong-spirited boy." Itachi starts to lead Sasuke away from his bedroom. "You have to be careful."

"His father is coming over tonight." Sasuke wants to cry himself. "He will murder me, and take his son with him."

Itachi sighs. He is a new father. He shouldn't have to deal with a homicidal blond. "Don't worry about Minato. Naruto is enough of a problem for now."

"I am going to die." Sasuke is very afraid of his father-in-law. He hasn't felt fear in such a long time, the feeling is genuinely disconcerting. "He is going to kill me."

"Like I said," Itachi tries to calm Sasuke. "Naruto is enough of a challenge. Minato shouldn't even be on your radar."

"Naruto is going to be a widow." Sasuke says, "Make sure he's taken care of."

* * *

Naruto whimpers in the giant tub, angry and frustrated. His angel lied to him. His angel isn't even an angel. _Fucking demon. _Naruto thinks, hurt. _He is a demon._

The bathroom is beautiful and soothing. Naruto plans on staying here until he dies. _I am never going outside. Let stupid Sasuke rot in hell._

Tears fall down liberally. Naruto knows all about Sasuke's past, the drugs, the alcohol, the whoring around. And still he lowered his standards for Sasuke. The demon is just one more thing piled on top of the many things which make Sasuke imperfect. The fact that Sasuke withheld information is what stings the most.

_I am going home tonight. _Naruto suddenly vows to himself; the plan to spend his life in the bathroom forgotten. _Daddy will take me home. Fuck Sasuke and his stupid demon. They can live happily ever after without me._

* * *

Deidara wakes in his bed, alone. Itachi is nowhere in sight. The blond stretches luxuriously. The baby may be making him tired, but the nap is worth it. _I feel so good. _He thinks to himself.

It's time for lunch, and Deidara plans on going downstairs, after a quick trip to the bathroom. When the blond tries to open the door, he finds it to be locked. Thinking it to be his husband, he is surprised when he hears quiet sobbing from the other side of the door.

For a millisecond, Deidara thinks the impossible, and his eyes widen. _Is Itachi sama crying? _But quickly dismisses that notion. _No way in hell. _"Who is it?" There have been instances of young maids locking themselves in rooms because of Kisame's yelling, but this is the first time a servant has been bold enough to do it in the master bedroom. "Come out, un." Deidara implores the maid. "Lock yourself in another room. Don't make me fire you."

An annoyed and extremely frustrated scream startles Deidara. No maid has ever dared to behave this way before. "You are so fired, un."

"Go away!"

"Naruto?" Deidara's tone immediately softens. "Why are you locked in the bathroom? Are you crying, un?"

"I want to be alone." Naruto yells. "Go somewhere else."

"It's my bathroom, un." Deidara says, exasperated. "I kinda have a right to use it."

Silence on the other side of the door. "Fine." Naruto says, willing to be considerate to the expecting mother. "You can come in."

That said, Naruto opens the door, and allows Deidara to enter. While Deidara uses the bathroom, Naruto looks around, and notices Itachi and Deidara's wedding portrait. _Huh, _He thinks, _It _is_ their room._

When Deidara comes out and tries to talk to Naruto, he is gently pushed aside. Naruto glares up at the older blond. "I don't care if this is your room. I am going back in the bathroom."

"Suit yourself, un." Deidara thinks Naruto looks like an adorable puppy when he is trying to be scary. "Enjoy. You want a blanket or something, un?"

Naruto nods petulantly. Deidara opens the linen closet and hands Naruto a blanket. "Here you go."

The younger blond locks himself in the bathroom again and makes a nest in the bathtub with the blanket he's given.

* * *

Itachi and Deidara stare at Sasuke with wonder. They have never seen him so panicked before. It's a mesmerizing sight.

"One day." Sasuke mumbles, "I've been married one day and already fucked it up. This has to be some kind of record."

"You should eat something, un." Deidara gestures towards Sasuke's full plate. "Angry mate shouldn't be dealt with on an empty stomach."

"Dobe hasn't eaten either." Sasuke won't even look at the food. "I won't eat until he does."

Deidara starts preparing a plate for Naruto, while Itachi tries to get Sasuke to eat. "You need to start taking care of your health."

"What's the point? Dobe is going to leave me." Sasuke tries to control his hysteria, but panic and fear win every time. "And his father is going to kill me."

"No he isn't." Itachi says soothingly. "Just apologize to Naruto in an hour."

"Naruto hates me. He is going to leave me."

Deidara leaves with food, as Kisame enters with a phone in his hand. "Blondie's parents on the phone. What time should they come over?"

Sasuke lets out a pitiful moan and starts screaming into his hands. Kisame has seen this kind of emotional overload with Itachi, and isn't fazed in the slightest. Itachi looks shocked.

"It's normal." Kisame reassures his friend. "Just a nervous breakdown. You had those too. Emotional overload and all that. No big deal. Don't freak out."

"What am I going to do?" Sasuke asks the ceiling. "My life is over."

"It's going to be okay," Itachi tries to calm Sasuke down. "Just relax."

"Why was I even born?" Sasuke whimpers, "Didn't they have condoms back then? My mother should have kept her legs closed."

Itachi is stunned into appalled silence. Kisame makes a face. "I could have gone my whole life not having heard that."

Sasuke knows he is a mess, but doesn't know how to stop it. The demon blocked all emotions before. Having to deal with them all of a sudden, after all these years, is as frightening as it is overwhelming.

Kisame remembers that Minato is waiting on the line, "What should I tell them?" He asks Itachi.

"I don't know." Itachi blinks. "I have no idea."

"How about six?" Kisame makes a decision himself, "We are expecting you at six."

"Why did you say six?" Sasuke shrieks as soon as Kisame hangs up. "That's not enough time."

"Six hours." Kisame says, placating, "That gives you six hours to grovel at blondie's feet."

"It's not enough." Sasuke says, tears start flowing down his face, startling him and the two men in his company. "You've ruined everything." That said, he darts up from his place at the dining table and runs out of the kitchen.

"Should we go after him?" Itachi asks Kisame, who has dealt with post-mating Uchiha syndrome before.

Kisame scoffs, "Why, so he can claw our faces off? Let him cool off, he will come back."

"Oh," Itachi says faintly, "Do we want that?"

"No," Kisame says, "We do not."

* * *

"Naruto," Deidara stands outside his bathroom door with a plate of food in his hand. "Lunch time, un."

"Go away!" Is Naruto's predictable response. "I don't want dirty Uchiha food. It's contaminated."

Deidara sighs. "My food isn't contaminated. Come outside and have some, un."

"I hate you. Go away demon."

"I am not a demon, un." Deidara keeps knocking gently. "Come outside."

"I am not hungry."

"Right," Deidara rolls his eyes, "But have some food anyway, for me, un."

"I don't care about you, or your husband, or my lying bastard of a husband." Is Naruto's hysterical response. He has been crying for an hour now, and has a massive headache. "Go away."

"Naruto," Deidara yells, "You are stressing me out. It's not good for the baby, un."

That stuns the other blond into silence.

"Do you want me to pass out again?" Deidara feels bad about using his child to get through to Naruto, for about a second. "Because I am starting to feel a little faint, un."

The door opens. Naruto give Deidara's stomach a mournful look. "I am sorry, please don't die."

"Right," Deidara says, "If you don't listen to me, my baby will die, un."

"Oh god," Naruto grabs his aching head with both hands, looking every bit the hysterical mess he is, "I was going to murder your baby. I'm a baby murderer."

"Not yet," Deidara hands Naruto the plate and starts leading him to the armchair by the fireplace. "But if you keep stressing me out, who knows what will happen, un."

"I really care about you." Naruto says to Deidara's stomach. "The rest of these people can go to hell, but you are innocent in all of this."

Deidara is touched by Naruto's concern for his child. "The baby thanks you for your support, un."

"So," Naruto says after he is done stuffing his face like a pig, dignity and manners be damned. He is _hungry. _"What's your problem?"

"What?" Deidara asks, startled. "I have a problem, un?"

"Well," Naruto stares at his empty plate, depressed that the food is gone. His body is suddenly starved for nourishment. "You married into this family, knowing about the demon problem. Or did they trick you too?"

"No one tricked me, un." Deidara says, "I wanted to marry Itachi sama. I knew about the demon when we got involved."

"So you got a choice and I didn't." Naruto says, bitterly. "How delightful."

"I know you are angry." Deidara understands where Naruto is coming from. "I would be too, if I was in your position, un."

"Well that's validating." Naruto doesn't give a rat's ass if Deidara is the elder bride and should be respected. Fuck status. As far as he's concerned, his marriage is in jeopardy. "I am glad I have your permission to get angry."

"I am the one, who told Sasuke to tell you, un." Deidara is glad Naruto is started to show his true personality. It's nice to finally meet the real Naruto. That demure façade was starting to get a little irritating.

"Well aren't you a saint." Naruto pauses and gives Deidara an appraising look. "Someone with your looks didn't have to settle for a demon. You could have anyone."

"This family," Deidara is brutally honest. "Is a pathetic mess. But Itachi is different, un. He has proven himself the better man time and time again. His love for me, for his brother, is unparalleled. And that's something that comes from within, not family."

"I am glad you and the demon are making it work."

"We really are." Deidara shrugs. "The demon isn't even in the picture. It's just me and my husband, un."

"If the demon isn't a problem, why did Sasuke hide it?"

"He was so close to death," Deidara explains gently, "So prepared for it, ready to face it with his arms wide open. And then you show up, in all your perfection. All of a sudden Sasuke saw another possibility. A different path."

"I have lowered myself to his level," Naruto says, his arms cross. "I am willing to live with his past, but the demon is his past, present and future."

"He thought you would reject him."

"I am not capable of rejecting him, remember?" Naruto sneers. "He said so himself. Because of the curse. If you people are telling the truth, then there is no reason to lie to me. Why did he lie to me?"

"You are fiery and strong." Deidara smiles at Naruto. "Sasuke believes that if anyone could walk out on an Uchiha, against the curse, it would be you."

"You people sure have an answer for everything."

"He should have told you," Deidara knows he won't win this argument, "Before marrying you. I understand if you never forgive him for this, un. But if you leave tonight, he won't make it to his eighteenth birthday."

"I won't forgive this lie."

"Stay," Deidara pleads, "He will die without you. Punish him whatever way you see fit, but don't leave him, un."

"I will not take this crap from him." Naruto refuses to end up like those battered spouses; their spirits broken by their husbands. "If he is capable of keeping something this big from me, what else will he do later down the road?"

"Sasuke wasn't in his right mind; he has finally come to his senses. This won't happen again."

"Now I know why Sasuke keeps dodging his punishments," Naruto gives Deidara a disgusted look. "You people keep making excuses for him."

"Like I said, Sasuke was wrong to hide this from you. But the punishment certainly shouldn't be death."

"What else is he keeping from me?" Naruto asks Deidara, "Are there other family secrets I should know about?"

"The curse and the demons not enough for you?"

"If he hides anything from me again, I will walk out and never come back again." Naruto promises. "No curse will be able to stop me."

"I understand." Deidara gives Naruto a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"But you have to be honest." Naruto looks Deidara dead in the eye, clear blue meet gray. "Right now. If there are any more secrets than this is the time to reveal them."

"There isn't a drug out there Sasuke hasn't done," Deidara is perfectly willing to tell Naruto everything. "His addiction to alcohol is second to none." A meaningful pause, "He slept around a lot. There are a lot of ex-girlfriends, and even more one-night stands."

"I know about his whores." Naruto says acidly.

"He has quite a cutting habit, un." Deidara winces. To this day he avoids looking at Sasuke's wrists.

"Self-mutilation." The very thought of it makes Naruto sick.

"He ran with a gang for a certain period. And they got into trouble, a lot. Mostly robbing and misdemeanors. That's all I know." Deidara gives Naruto a desperate look. "Sasuke isn't perfect…"

"He's a mess." Naruto glares, furious.

"We tried to do right by him, but without you." Deidara fights back tears, "All our interventions are useless, un. You are the most significant part of his soul. You define him. The demon barely counts in real life."

"You really care for him." Naruto watches Deidara carefully.

"I have been watching Sasuke for a long time now, un." Deidara remembers the young man who stood beside Itachi at his wedding, troubled and haunted. "There isn't a single person in this universe who needs you more than him."

"Was Itachi this way?" Naruto feels a lot calmer, less like a human wound and more like a person again. "Before you met him?"

"That's a story for another day," Deidara smiles softly, his face radiant even in the semi-darkness of the room.

"That bad, huh." Naruto says knowingly.

"You are not ready for that story right now," Deidara gets a faraway look in his eyes, "I am not sure I am ready to tell it, un."

"Whatever," Naruto gets up, "I guess I owe you an apology. For all the disrespect. I should learn my place around here."

Deidara lets out a startled laugh. The elder gets up and leans in close to Naruto, whispering in his ear. "I actually like this side of you." A soft kiss is placed on one whiskered cheek. "Stay here, I will send Sasuke up." That said, the older blond walks away, his hips swaying sexily.

Naruto coughs, blushing, one hand massaging his right cheek. _Fuck, I so am glad Itachi didn't see that._

* * *

Sasuke sits in the living room. Kisame on one side, Itachi on the other. The screaming and the hysterical sobbing has stopped, but an occasional distressed howl escapes and annoys the men flanking him.

Itachi gives Kisame a pained look over Sasuke's head. _When will he stop? _They have been best friends for years, and have learned to communicate with their eyes. _Make him stop._

Kisame shrugs and gives Itachi a look back. _You stop him._

Seems as if someone up in heaven is listening to the two men. Deidara comes to the rescue, "Naruto wants to talk to you, un."

Sasuke gets up quickly and eagerly, like a puppy called by its master. "He wants to talk to me?"

"No," Kisame says sarcastically, beside him, Itachi rolls his eyes. "He wants to talk to me."

After Sasuke runs out of the room, Itachi massages his forehead. "They are both morons. They deserve each other."

"They are a good match, un." Deidara takes Sasuke's abandoned spot between Itachi and Kisame. "Naruto is perfect for Sasuke."

"Say," Kisame turns toward the couple. "I was thinking. How bout we name the baby Kisame."

"Fine," Itachi agrees, "Now go get me a drink. After this morning I have earned it."

"Get me some ice-cream, un." Deidara says.

Kisame gives the couple a delighted grin. "I love you both."

"Kisame," Itachi says thoughtfully, "Perfect name. If we have a girl. "

"Aww," Deidara says dreamily. "Kisame Uchiha will be an excellent name for a girl, un. She will be such a heartbreaker."

* * *

Naruto is sitting outside the master bedroom. It felt wrong to stay in another couple's space, surrounded by their scent. Like an invasion of privacy. So he moved himself to the hallway.

Sasuke approaches Naruto carefully. "Dobe…"

"My head hurts, get me something."

Sasuke obeys and finds some Acetaminophen. Naruto swallows two pills dry, looking oddly small, curled into himself against the wall.

"I am sorry." Sasuke's body feels amazing. His mind is another story. The emotional avalanche was bad enough, but the knowledge that he has disappointed his mate is even worse.

"I don't understand." Naruto mumbles out. "I just don't understand."

"What?" Sasuke lowers himself and sits beside Naruto, stretching his legs out. Their thighs pressing together.

"You. Your family." Naruto gives Sasuke a terribly blank look. "I don't know a damn thing about you."

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke says, sincere. "I will answer any question you have."

"What's your favourite color?"

Sasuke shrugs. "Changes every month. Right now it's blue." _Like the color of your eyes._

"Favourite food?"

"Anything with tomatoes in it. I don't like sweet things."

"Favourite drug, so I know what to watch out for."

"Anything with heroine in it."

"Ex-girlfriends?"

Sasuke feels something tighten in his chest. "They are dead to me."

"Don't bullshit me."

"I mean it." Sasuke says, "It was just sex. I don't even remember most of it. I was too drugged out to remember."

"How are you still alive?" Naruto asks, his eyes full of question. "After everything you have put your body through. And in such good condition."

"The demon. He wouldn't let me die until my time was up. He heals all physical wounds."

Naruto sighs, "You are such a mess…"

"Naruto." Sasuke starts to say.

"And I need to clean you up." Naruto finishes.

The tight, angry grip Sasuke's heart has been in since this morning loosens, and he takes a sigh of relief.

"Don't take me for granted." Naruto says quickly after. "Don't keep secrets, no substance abuse, or cheating."

"Cheat?" Sasuke asks, wide-eyed. "On you? My testicles are fine where they are, thank you."

Naruto turns bright red. "I am not that bad."

"You are just what I need." Sasuke gives Naruto a look full of wonder. He can actually hear himself now that the demon has stopped screaming. Even his emotions don't seem so bad now. "An antidote."

"How romantic." Naruto says flatly, but allows Sasuke to pull him into his arms.

"I mean it." Sasuke says, "There is so much poison inside me…"

"Don't be a drama queen." Naruto places a soft kiss in Sasuke's hair.

"Says the moron who locked himself in the bathroom."

"Fuck you," Naruto hisses, "I was angry."

"Did it have to be Itachi and Deidara's bathroom?"

Naruto pouts, "I just ran in a random room. I didn't know it was the master bedroom."

"They are probably laughing at us downstairs." Sasuke buries his face in Naruto's neck, inhaling the comforting scent. "They probably think we are idiots."

"Probably?" Naruto lets Sasuke nuzzle him. Even though the urge to smack that pretty face is overwhelming. "There is no probably about it. They definitely think we are idiots."

"I am sorry."

Naruto's eyes soften, the cold anger gone. "I am letting this one go. For now. You are not out of trouble just yet."

"I am just glad I survived our first fight."

"You didn't survive," Naruto rolls his eyes, "I felt sorry for you."

Sasuke places soft kisses along Naruto's jawline. "You are most merciful."

"I really am."

"And you are sexy when you are angry." Sasuke smirks.

"And you are an ass when you are lying." Naruto doesn't respond to his husband's charm.

"You keep mouthing off, and I will take you right against this wall."

"Fine," Naruto says, "I will shut up."

"Don't tell your father about our fight."

"You're afraid of daddy aren't you?" Naruto says, "Good, you should be."

"Well, you are so angry," Sasuke admires his bride, "And you are supposed to be a submissive. Your father is an angrier, dominant version of you. I don't think I will survive his wrath."

"Daddy is actually a very sweet person." Naruto strokes Sasuke's hair comfortingly. The black silk strands feel amazing through his fingers.

"He was glaring at me throughout the wedding ceremony."

"Just keep your head lowered and don't make any sudden movements. And don't touch me in front of him. Don't even try and hold my hand. He will punch you in the face. He has done that to boys who tried before."

"Good," Sasuke growls at the thought of anyone else touching his bride. "He was justified."

"Don't try any of your alpha male crap with daddy." Naruto advices. "When he's in the room, every other male is a bitch."

"Fine." Sasuke doesn't like the idea of being anyone's bitch, but in front of his father-in-law, he has no choice.

"Most people are so focused on my dad," Naruto continues, "They completely forget my mom. She has quite a temper. She is a redhead you know."

_My in-laws are crazy. _"Noted."

"Seriously, don't underestimate her. She will rip you apart."

"Right."

"And be pleasant. But don't talk too much. And don't talk too little. Don't want them thinking you are a snob."

"How about I lock myself in the bathroom while your parents visit?"

"What did I tell you about being a drama queen?" Naruto smiles.

Sasuke purrs when he sees Naruto's beautiful face light up. "I am willing to take a beating from your father for you."

"Good. Remember that if he breaks your neck."

* * *

Kisame greets Minato and Kushina with a wide grin. "Blondie's parents. Welcome."

"I don't think we have met before." Minato frowns up at Kisame.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." The man shakes Minato's hand exuberantly. "Big fan."

"Alright," Minato winces at the crushing grip. "Why?"

Kisame lets out a giggle when he thinks of Sasuke's frightened wailing earlier."No reason. I just really like you."

Kushina stares at the antique furniture and the carpeting with wonder. _Everything's so beautiful and elegant. My son deserves this luxury. He will always be taken care of._

Itachi and Deidara come down the staircase, looking like a pair of princes. "Naruto will be right down. Thank you so much for coming, un."

Kisame takes the suitcase in Minato's hand. Servants carry the rest of Naruto's things in.

Itachi can see from Minato's body language that the man is extremely tense. Bright blue eyes regard everything dismissively, only searching for Naruto.

"The wedding was beautiful." Kushina smiles at Deidara. "Thank you so much for all your hard work."

"Your son deserved it." Deidara says, "Let's all go to the living room, un."

Kushina could admire this furniture all day, the carpets, the curtains, the windows. Everything is so breathtakingly expensive.

"So," Minato says awkwardly when they all sit down. "What's new?" The silence is starting to get to him.

"We are expecting." Itachi answers.

Kushina lets out a loud squeal. "No you are not!"

"Yes," Itachi replies blandly. "We are."

"Why didn't you say anything at the wedding?" Kushina looks ecstatic.

"We found out yesterday, un." Deidara finds Kushina's enthusiasm endearing.

"Congratulations." Minato smiles at Itachi. "Your life will change for the better. Naruto is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Itachi sighs. Minato's resentment is Sasuke's wedding gift. Nothing personal, just reserved for anyone who dares to take Naruto away from his father. "Thank you."

"Do you know what it is yet?" Kushina either doesn't notice her husband's deep sadness, or is pointedly ignoring it. "What do we want? A boy or a girl?"

"We don't really care, un." Deidara smiles, "As long as he or she is healthy."

"I wanted twins," Kushina says petulantly, "Two for the price of one."

"Me too," Deidara says dreamily.

"Twins don't typically run in our family." Itachi reminds everyone.

Deidara secretly wants triplets. Multiple births are very uncommon in the Uchiha family, but that fact won't stop Deidara from fantasizing. The thought of three angelic miniature Itachis running around makes his heart beat faster.

Itachi gives Deidara a look. _I know what you are thinking. It's not going to happen._

"I don't want twins." Kisame says sagely as he casually walks by with another suitcase of Naruto's clothes. "I am not ready to raise two children simultaneously. Too much stress."

"He is going to raise your children?" Minato asks, disturbed.

"No," Itachi says, "We are going to raise them and he's going to take credit."

"Your house is so lovely." Kushina says what she has been thinking all along. "Like a palace."

"It's a bitch to maintain." Kisame walks by again. "You only like it because you don't have to clean it."

"Who is he?" Minato asks when Kisame is out of hearing range.

"My pet shark."

Itachi is saved the trouble of having to explain the menace that is Kisame due to Naruto's chaotic entrance. "Daddy!" The blond screams.

"Naruto." Minato gathers the boy into his arms. "I missed you so much."

"Sasuke," Kushina gives her son-in-law a bright smile. "You look great." The boy looks so fresh, so energized. The dark circles under his eyes seem to have disappeared overnight. Like an angel straight out of heaven.

"Thank you." Sasuke says respectfully.

Everyone waits for father and son to separate but after five minutes, Deidara coughs awkwardly. "Why don't we give Kushina a tour of the mansion, un?"

Kushina laughs nervously, "I would love that. Your house is to die for."

Sasuke thinks takes a step toward the embracing blonds, but immediately steps back when he sees Minato's acidic glare over Naruto's shoulder. "Take me with you." The Uchiha croaks out.

Minato takes a sigh of relief when he is left alone with Naruto. "I can't believe I let you marry into this family. You deserve so much better than this."

"I missed you too." Naruto buries his face in Minato's shoulder. His father's scent is so comforting.

"Did he hurt you?" Minato holds Naruto away from him, at shoulder length. "I will kill him, I swear to god, I will rip him apart."

Naruto quickly shakes his head. Sasuke has hurt him by withholding information, but he doesn't deserve to get murdered because of it. "He didn't do anything."

The look on Minato's face is so frightening, so crazy protective. Naruto shivers under that glacial blue gaze. "Naruto, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." Naruto means it.

"If he so much as looks at you wrong," Minato bites out, "you will come home to me and your mother. Promise me that."

"I promise." Naruto says, his own eyes full of brutal honesty. "I will leave him."

"You mean that?" Minato looks surprised. He thought he would have to convince Naruto more.

"Absolutely." Naruto says, with conviction. "If he mistreats me, I am gone."

Minato feels as if the sinking feeling in his chest has suddenly lifted. "Call me, if you need me. Ever. I will drop everything and come running."

"I know." Naruto smiles at his father. "Who else will I call?"

Minato loves his son's smile. Like sunshine on a cold dreary day. "Thank you, Naruto."

"I love you too, daddy."

* * *

"God," Kushina mumbles, "If I die, please let me come to this mansion in the afterlife. This place is heaven."

"Thank you." Kisame takes the compliment personally. "I try to keep the place looking nice."

Sasuke tries to stay out of the way, but his mother-in-law keeps engaging him in conversation. He can't blame the woman, she wants to get to know her son-in-law, but he still feels the urge to run away whenever Naruto's mother addresses him. The extreme disturbance in his emotions has rendered him feeling insecure. The last thing he needs right now is his in-laws getting offended at something stupid he says.

"Sasuke, where is your room?" Kushina's eyes find her son-in-law where he is trying to casually hide behind Itachi's frame. _Where are you keeping my son?_

"His bedroom is the most beautiful, un." Deidara immediately covers for his brother-in-law. "I am actually kind of jealous of his room."

Itachi tries to position himself between Kushina and Sasuke.

"Oh," Kushina says shrewdly, "Good."

Itachi misses his sharingan. He had to inactivate it for Minato and Kushina's visit. Without it, he feels blind. Kushina's face is actually a blur.

"What about your career plans?" Kushina continues to hammer Sasuke with questions. "Are you planning on going to university?"

"Yes, I am." Sasuke replies politely. Itachi graduated university at the top of his class with honors. It's where he met all his friends. Sasuke hopes to have the same experience some day, and follow in his brother's footsteps.

"What do you want to major in?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well you better decide soon," Kushina says, "Time is running out."

"I am more worried about high school right now." Sasuke fights the urge to roll his eyes at his mother-in-law. The woman sure can nag.

"Of course, with all your absences, it will be almost impossible to catch up." Kushina says coldly.

_It's like she's trying to piss me off. _Sasuke has difficulty keeping his expression neutral, but he manages it somehow.

Kushina continues with her blunt honesty. "You are in danger of failing, aren't you?"

_Like Kakashi will ever let that happen. _Sasuke thinks to himself. _Well… unless he's trying to be funny. He could fail me for comedic value. With him for a guardian angel, who needs the devil?_

"Why don't you let me worry about Sasuke, Kushina." Itachi doesn't care for this woman's attitude. No one tries to decide Sasuke's life but him. "Leave him to me."

"Sasuke and Naruto are now one," Kushina says firmly, "What happens to my son-in-law is very much my business."

"Sasuke is _my_ business." Itachi says, not intimidated by the woman in the slightest.

Deidara quickly steps in before his husband gets angry. "Don't mind Itachi sama, un. He is just a protective older brother."

Kushina is surprised at Itachi's flare up. The male is usually highly controlled, but his brother is clearly a big weakness. "I wasn't trying to offend. I am just worried about my son's future."

"Look around you, Kushina." Itachi gestures to the extremely expensive décor. "Naruto is an Uchiha now. He will always be taken care of."

"I get that your family has money, but Sasuke should be more independent."

"Sasuke and Naruto are minors." Itachi says, "They are _my _responsibility."

"No one is disagreeing with you, un." Deidara adds. People trying to interfere in Sasuke's life get hurt unless Itachi gives consent.

Kushina looks into dark eyes and feels something akin to fear. Something is off about Itachi's demeanor. There is possessiveness in those eyes. Like a wild animal claiming its territory. Sasuke places both hands on Itachi's shoulders and tries to calm him down. Deidara and Kisame quickly lead Kushina away.

"Itachi," Sasuke stares into his older brother's eyes, "She is just worried about Naruto. She isn't trying to take me away from you."

"I will kill her." Itachi's tries to stop his sharingan from activating but can't help it. "Your future is none of her business."

"I am yours." Sasuke stares into maroon irises, unafraid. "But Naruto is mine, and to take care of him is my responsibility. Kushina wants to make sure I am fit enough to be her son's husband."

Itachi manages to control his breathing a few seconds later, the sharingan fading into serene black. "I don't understand why she can't accept the fact that we will take good care of her son."

"She isn't questioning you." Sasuke explains, gently. "It's me she doesn't trust."

Itachi is fairly annoyed at Kushina's intrusive questioning, but manages to keep his expression neutral for the rest of the evening.

Dinner is a relatively peaceful affair. They are eating in one of the bigger, fancier halls tonight. Sasuke sits as far away from Naruto as possible. Minato looks about ready to maim anyone who dares to step close to his son.

_If he knew what I did to his son last night he would castrate me. _Sasuke thinks to himself as Minato and Naruto converse energetically. _I will never admit to having sex with Naruto._

Father and son are a beautiful sight. Sasuke doesn't care for Minato's dominant demeanor, or his muscular frame, but it's impossible not to be charmed by the man's crystal blue eyes, golden hair, and bright smiles. It's obvious where Naruto gets his looks from.

Kushina is giving Deidara advice. "Start baby shopping now. You don't want to be overwhelmed when the baby comes."

"I have the baby things covered." Kisame says, "They don't have to worry about a damn thing."

"Oh," Kushina says, "A personal shopper. You are both so lucky."

"We really aren't." Itachi has seen the crib Kisame has ordered. It's a monstrosity. "Our child will be deeply traumatized. He will probably grow up to be a serial killer."

"So," Minato addresses Sasuke, his voice bitter and angry. "Where are you taking my son for his honeymoon?"

Sasuke wants to jump out of the window. The expression on his father-in-law's face makes him want to cry.

"Nowhere." Itachi answers for his brother. "They don't get a honeymoon."

"Oh," Minato says, surprised. "Why not?"

"Sasuke has missed many months of school. He can have a honeymoon when his life is back on track."

Minato is impressed. "That sounds very fair."

Sasuke wants to take Naruto to a beautiful location, preferably with a beach, and fuck his pretty little blond brains out. But Minato's anger, and Itachi's strictness has made it impossible. He doesn't dare voice his disagreement against the two males.

"That's not fair to Naruto." Kushina speaks up. "He doesn't get a honeymoon because of his husband's misdeeds?"

"Naruto is welcome to go on his honeymoon alone." Itachi says. "We have no objection to that."

"The hell we don't." Sasuke barks out before he can help it. "He isn't going anywhere without me."

Kisame rolls his eyes at Sasuke. "Calm down Romeo."

Minato places a soft kiss on Naruto's cheek. "Sasuke's right. Naruto should never be alone."

Sasuke feels as if his world has just turned upside down. _Did he just, agree with me?_

"Sasuke is a moron, daddy." Naruto tells his father. "He is failing school. He can't afford to miss any more days or Kakashi sensei will fail him."

"Naruto," Kushina scolds. "Don't disrespect your husband."

"How is Kakashi?" Minato asks, his eyes full of sadness. "I imagine he's grown a lot."

Kisame, who spends most of his day texting Kakashi, answers. "He's richer and sassier than all of us combined. He's doing well in life."

"Is he happy?" Minato looks deeply troubled. Kushina wants to hold him in her arms and never let go. "Just tell me he's happy."

"Kakashi leads a very rich and fulfilling life." Itachi says, "His teaching career is very successful, and his familial fortune is always growing."

"You still didn't answer my question." Minato says, "Yes or no. Is he happy or not?"

"No." Sasuke tells his father-in-law, cuttingly honest. "Kakashi is possibly the unhappiest person on the face of the planet."

Minato looks crushed. Naruto glares at his husband. "Way to make daddy sad, asshole."

"I am just telling it like it is." Sasuke shrugs. "Kakashi hides everything behind a mask, both figuratively and literally. Behind it, there is nothing but darkness and disappointment. He has seen some things in life. Things he can't forgive, or forget."

"That's enough, Sasuke." Deidara warns his brother-in-law. He doesn't fully know Minato and Kakashi's backstory, but recognizes a raw nerve when he sees it. "It's time for dessert, un."

"I will help you," Kushina gets up to help Deidara.

"I want ice-cream." Naruto pouts up at Deidara. "Bring me ice-cream."

"Don't boss Deidara around like that," Kushina glares at Naruto. "If you want ice-cream, come get it for yourself."

"Let him sit, un." Deidara smiles pleasantly at Naruto. "I will get him his dessert."

"Your mother's right. Don't piss off Itachi's mate." Minato whispers in his son's ear.

"Deidara's nice." Naruto whispers back. "It's his creepy husband I don't like."

"I like Itachi." Minato confesses. "If it were up to me, you would marry him. Not Sasuke."

"Itachi has ugly wrinkles on his face. Sasuke is prettier."

Itachi and Sasuke's hearing allows them to hear Naruto and Minato's whispers very easily. Both brothers give each other looks.

"You have nothing to worry about." Itachi whispers to Sasuke. "Naruto is the last person I would ever mate with. I hate him."

Sasuke shrugs. "Naruto hates you too."

Kisame, who is reading lips, gives the four males deeply amused looks. _Thank god I am not married to any of these people. They are all idiots._

Minato gets sadder and sadder as the evening passes. He is not looking forward to tonight. Sasuke is very patient with Naruto, and doesn't mind any of his insults. Deidara tries to pamper the smaller blond every chance he gets. Itachi seems completely indifferent toward everything and everyone. Overall, this is a pleasant family to be married into, but Minato still isn't comfortable with leaving Naruto alone with these people. Everyone time Naruto smiles up at him, he has the sudden urge to drag his son out of this mansion and never come back again. Marriage vows and laws be damned.

Kushina is very pleased with everything she is seeing. The family her son has married into is financially stable and well-educated. Itachi is brilliant, and has a good handle on everything around his house. Deidara tries to feed Naruto every chance he gets. Kushina's favourite part is Sasuke, who is not only saintly patient with Naruto, he doesn't interfere with Minato's overprotective hovering. Kisame keeps things light and airy, and makes fun of everyone every chance he gets. Naruto seems comfortable and happy. _This might actually work out. _Kushina thinks to herself. _This marriage has a chance. Sasuke and Naruto aren't mature enough, but there are adults around who can watch over these two and keep things running smoothly._

"I was going to fail this class," Kisame is currently telling another university story, "One more exam and that was it. This kid…" Kisame gestures to Itachi, "Had a perfect. We did the switch. I wrote his name on my paper, he wrote my name on his. We paid off the invigilator in advance. I managed to pass the class. Itachi got a ninety percent overall score. All in all, a happy ending."

Minato lets out a surprised laugh. "And your professor didn't suspect a thing?"

"Oh he knew," Kisame says cockily, "But he couldn't prove it. Itachi can copy my handwriting with the sharingan, and he himself writes in this creepy, blocky print which isn't all that hard to mimic."

"I can write in Minato's handwriting." Kushina says proudly. "I forge his signature all the time."

"I taught Deidara Itachi's signature. We forge it all the time." Kisame confesses and Deidara nods. "It's just easier than having to hunt him down every time we need him to sign something."

"You are a terrible person." Itachi tells Kisame.

"Sasuke," Naruto turns to his husband. "Teach me how to write in your handwriting. I wanna forge your signature too."

Sasuke sighs and nods.

"Itachi was the person you went to when you needed help with homework," Kisame reminisces, "Except Art, he was hopeless at art. That was always Deidara's specialty."

"Really," Kushina asks Deidara, "You're an artist?"

"He is the definition of an artist."

"Art is the only way to live, un." Deidara says, "Our entire universe is a work of art."

"I personally don't get art." Kisame says, "A bunch of pretty pictures, that's it."

Deidara narrows his eyes at Kisame. "Don't make me hit you."

Itachi gives Kisame a look. "Don't insult art unless you are ready for the consequences."

"Art is the best," Kisame says monotonously, "Where would the world be without art?"

"That's better," Deidara says, satisfied.

Naruto seems entertained by his new family. Kushina likes the look of ease on her son's face. She had expected Itachi and Deidara to be horribly arrogant people who look down at everyone around them, but they are too serene. The air of nobility around them is balanced by their quiet humility.

"It's time to go," Minato says, his tone seems as if he his announcing his own death. The thought of leaving Naruto makes him want to cry. "I have to get up early for work tomorrow."

"So do I." Itachi says, bitterly, "Father wants me in early tomorrow. And I suppose I should tell him he is going to be a grandfather."

"You haven't told them yet?" Kushina asks, surprised. "I called my mother the instant I found out I was pregnant with Naruto."

"Do you even have to tell them?" Kisame asks Deidara, cheerfully. "Wait till you give birth and _then _call them on the way home from the hospital."

"Mikoto will never let me live that down, un." Deidara wrinkles his nose. "She will accuse me of trying to keep her out of her son and grandchild's life."

"Just tell her you didn't know." Kisame gestures to the leftover chocolate cake, "you thought you were just gaining weight, and then the contractions came out of nowhere. We rushed you to the hospital, and the doctor randomly walked in with some kid."

"Have I been spending too much time with Kisame, or does that actually sound like a good idea?" Itachi asks Deidara.

"You have to tell Fugaku, un." Deidara smiles at his husband sympathetically. "Just write it down somewhere, leave a note on his desk."

"I will call you," Minato gathers Naruto in his arms and holds him tight. "It was great seeing you."

Kushina sighs at the heartbreaking scene. As much as she is going to miss Naruto, her husband is going to take the separation so much harder. It's painful to watch. "Naruto is going to visit us all the time."

"Exactly," Deidara agrees quickly, "We will make sure of it."

Sasuke watches the scared look on his mate's face, and before he can help it, words are coming out of his mouth. "This weekend?"

Minato and Naruto separate. Two pairs of sapphire blue eyes stare at Sasuke in unison. The raven tries to look casual and shrugs at his father-in-law. "Naruto can visit you this weekend. School starts on Monday. You can drop Naruto off at school, and he can come home with me."

Kushina is momentarily stunned, but quickly composes herself. "That sounds like a great idea."

"This Saturday is Sasuke's birthday." Itachi says, "He should spend it with his mate. Naruto can visit you next weekend."

Minato visibly deflates.

"Sasuke can come visit us too." Kushina says with a bright smile. "You threw our son the most gorgeous wedding I have ever seen. We can return the favor and throw our son-in-law a birthday party."

Deidara wanted to throw Sasuke a birthday party, but Itachi has forbidden it because of the fainting spell and the hospital trip. Kushina's offer puts the blond at ease. "That sounds wonderful, un. Naruto and Sasuke didn't get to attend their wedding reception. This way, they get the party they deserve."

"Exactly. You can send me the guest list, and tell me all of Sasuke's favourite foods. I will make them myself." Kushina gives Sasuke a fond look. "Once he eats my cooking he will never want to eat anywhere else."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Sasuke says, "Naruto should go alone." The thought of sleeping under the same roof as his father-in-law makes him cringe inwardly.

"I think it's an excellent idea." Itachi gives Sasuke a meaningful look. "Your mating is new, and you shouldn't be separated."

"What's the matter, Sasuke?" Minato gives his son-in-law a razor sharp look. "Our house not good enough for you?"

"That's not what Sasuke is saying at all, un." Deidara immediately comes to his brother-in-law's defense. "He's just shy."

"I won't go if Sasuke won't go." Naruto gives his husband a hurt look.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighs at his dobe.

Said dobe immediately leaves his father's side and plasters himself against Sasuke. "Don't make me leave."

"Dobe," Sasuke wraps his arms around his mate, despite Minato's icy glare. "I will be fine. Spend time with your parents. I will see you on Monday."

"I want Sasuke." Naruto whispers in Sasuke's chest.

"Give us a chance," Kushina pleads, "We would really like to spend time with both of our sons."

"What?" Sasuke and Minato say together.

Kushina smiles at the embracing couple fondly. "You are married to Naruto. That makes you our second son, doesn't it?"

If the familial pressure isn't enough, Sasuke's demon has also started shrieking at the thought of Naruto leaving for three days. "Fine." Sasuke says, defeated. There is no hope of him surviving a weekend without Naruto anyways.

"Really?" Naruto looks up at Sasuke, wide blue eyes filled with hope.

Sasuke nods, and Naruto gives him a bright grin.

"Come by at two tomorrow." Kushina says after she is done kissing Naruto's forehead and cheeks. "We will be expecting you." Then she horribly startles Sasuke by stealthily placing a kiss on his forehead as well. "It was lovely seeing you Sasuke."

Minato cuddles Naruto for a few minutes, and then extends his hand toward Sasuke. "Have a good night."

Sasuke flinches when he sees that muscular forearm move, but relaxes when he isn't punched. "You too."

"Thank you so much, un." Deidara thanks Kushina with all of his heart. He is really happy that Sasuke is getting a birthday party.

"Thank _you _for a pleasant evening." Kushina smiles at Deidara, "I will be praying for you. I hope you have twins."

"Don't bother," Itachi reminds everyone. "Twins don't run in our family."

Kisame gives Minato an enthusiastic pat on the back. "Four hours with you and Sasuke in the same house and there hasn't been a fatality. Aren't you a champ."

"Bye daddy," Naruto tells his father. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The devastated expression on Minato's face is gone. Instead he looks light and carefree. The hateful glare he has been giving Sasuke all evening is also gone.

"Well aren't you lucky?" Kisame whispers in Sasuke's ear later when Minato and Kushina have departed. "You don't get a honeymoon, just a long weekend with your in-laws."

Sasuke fully expects this weekend to be hell, but anything is better than being away from Naruto. Two days of mate's absence can mean a world of pain for an Uchiha. Itachi barely survives nine hours a day away from Deidara, and their relationship is much more stable.

"You did what you had to." Itachi gives Sasuke an approving look. "Make the best of this situation."

"You haven't even opened your wedding presents, un." Deidara tells Sasuke and Naruto. "You can open them with birthday presents."

"Thank you," Naruto says an hour later, when they are alone in bed together.

"It's the least I could do." Sasuke thinks of the fight earlier this morning.

"Daddy likes you a lot better now," Naruto smiles at his husband. "He won't be mean to you, especially since you are the birthday boy."

"Your father scares the crap out of me." Sasuke confesses to his bride. "But what scares me even more is losing you."

Sasuke isn't trying to be romantic, but the delighted expression on Naruto's face suggests otherwise. The small blond throws himself in Sasuke's arms. "Sasuke bastard is the best demon ever."

"I am not a demon, there is a demon inside me."

"You are perfect," Naruto whispers in Sasuke's neck. "Don't hide any part of you from me. I like all of you."

"I like you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke sighs as Naruto drags him through the Uzumaki-Namikaze residence. His own childhood was spent in the dark, gloomy, sad halls of the dreariest of all Uchiha mansions: the Main mansion. Naruto's childhood home is a sharp contrast to Sasuke's. Everything is bright, and happy and so painfully sunny, that Sasuke's overly-sensitive eyes ache at the sight of everything. This place explains Naruto's happy personality easily.

This day isn't the nightmare Sasuke thought it would be, but it isn't exactly pleasant either. The morning started out early, with Kisame cruelly and loudly banging on Sasuke and Naruto's door until they came out, and dragging them outside the warmth of the mansion in the bitter cold, only to shove them inside a car, driving through Konoha at ridiculous speed, and literally dumping them at Minato's feet, who had greeted Naruto with a warm cuddle, and his son-in-law with the coldest, most ball-shriveling glare.

Kushina was a bit kinder, and fed Sasuke breakfast (her pancakes almost as good as Deidara's, but not quite as sweet, because Minato's diet is a lot less saccharine than Itachi's who has quite a sweet tooth). Naruto excitedly told Minato all about Deidara's pregnancy, and how he can't wait to have Sasuke's children, at which Minato had given Sasuke the glare to end all glares. "How dare you pressure my son into pregnancy? He's too young to be a parent."

Sasuke briefly considered trying to explain to Minato just exactly how much Naruto wants children, and how jealous he is of Deidara's recent good news, but thinks better of it and lets Minato threaten him. "If you ever force my son to do anything he doesn't want to, I will make you pay."

"Daddy," Naruto had pouted up at his father, "I want Sasuke's babies." He has seen Sasuke's baby pictures. The bastard was absolutely precious. No sharp angles and sociopathic, demonic tendencies yet, just a sweet little baby with porcelain skin and wide, puppy black eyes. Naruto wants that adorableness replicated as soon as possible. He would de-age Sasuke now if he had the means to and cuddle his baby husband to suffocation.

"That's what he's brainwashed you into thinking." Minato had told his son soothingly. "You're not old enough to be making these kinds of life choices." He has no idea that whenever Naruto looks at Sasuke, his mind displays a giant neon sign screaming _baby daddy. _

Before Naruto could have even thought of a half-decent response, his mother had placed a bowl of ramen in front of him, and the potential argument had been stopped in its tracks.

Kushina was ecstatic to see her baby eat again, and had watched Naruto shovel bowl after bowl in his mouth proudly, fighting tears in her eyes. She honestly thought Naruto would waste away into nothingness and starve to death.

Minato had thankfully left for work, after cuddling his son again, and Kushina had shooed Sasuke and Naruto away from the kitchen. She did not want them to know anything about the party, which is tomorrow night, and wanted to be left in peace to do her planning. She had spent hours last night talking to Deidara, inquiring about Sasuke's favourite foods, and colors, and pet peeves, and jotting down the guest list and important phone numbers (only the most immediate friends and family - a much smaller list than the wedding, but still an intimidating number of people).

And that's how Sasuke finds himself being dragged around by Naruto, listening to his mate's happy rambling.

"This is where I fell and broke my arm when I was six." Naruto tells Sasuke, as he points to a corner of the upstairs living room. "I cried for hours. I still remember when daddy took me to the emergency room. They had to hold me down to take an x-ray. I was crying so much, I was out of control."

Sasuke feels a growl escape his lips. While his human side is perfectly aware that he can't travel back in time and protect Naruto from getting hurt (especially from an accidental fall), his demon side refuses to see any reason and compels Sasuke to somehow save his mate.

Naruto blinks up at Sasuke. "What's wrong with you?" His husband's doll-like face is contorted in torturous fury.

"Do me a favour." Sasuke murmurs as Naruto leans against him. That warm body a pleasant weight against his. "Don't mention any past injuries."

"Bastard, this weekend is about getting to know each other." Naruto buries his face in Sasuke's shoulder and inhales his husband's elegant, classy scent. The submissive in him purrs seductively at the raw, masculine energy that seems to naturally radiate from Sasuke's being. "I used to get hurt a lot. I was a very clumsy kid."

"Seriously," Sasuke says, a desperate tremor in his voice, "Stop. You're hurting me."

Naruto frowns at the overly deep breathing, indicative of a panic attack. "Sasuke…"

"I couldn't protect you." Sasuke bites out. "I should have protected you."

"That's ridiculous." Naruto laughs incredulously, "You weren't even there. We met a few weeks ago. I moved away from Konoha when I was four. I moved back two months ago. There is no way for you to…"

"I'm sorry." When Naruto looks up, he's staring into the Sharingan. "I wasn't there to protect you." Sasuke says, his voice unnaturally breathy. "I should have been there."

"Sasuke," Naruto says, starting to panic. The deranged look is back, along with something else that Naruto can't quite put his finger on. _It's impossible for you to protect me from things that have already happened. _He finds himself thinking. "It's okay." Naruto says instead, his tone soothing and soft. "Everything's okay now."

"You forgive me?" Sasuke's voice sounds divided in two. As if another entity is speaking along with him.

"Yes." Naruto says firmly, and lowers his lashes submissively. "I forgive you."

"Thank you," Sasuke says reverently, his very being shuddering from the sheer intensity of the emotion he is feeling, the powerful need to protect and defend Naruto from any and every threat there is, past or present.

Naruto hasn't shown Sasuke the entire house yet, but judging by his husband's condition, Sasuke isn't up to finishing the home tour. "Let's go lie down." Naruto grabs Sasuke's arm and starts slowly leading him back to his room. Sasuke follows Naruto, as if in a daze, and that sudden extra voice that appeared along with Sasuke's disappears as quickly as it came.

_What the hell just happened? _Naruto asks himself five minutes later, when he's got Sasuke in his bed, laying peacefully on bright orange sheets. The raven's breathing has calmed considerably, and he's staring up at the ceiling, unblinking. The Sharingan seems to have inactivated itself. _Did the demon just make an appearance?_

"No," Sasuke answers. "He didn't."

Naruto blushes when he realizes he asked the question out loud. "Oh."

"Uchiha demons rarely manifest physically." Sasuke keeps staring blankly up in the air. "Some even say it's impossible for them to appear outside their host bodies."

Naruto releases a breath he doesn't know he's been holding.

"There have," Sasuke continues, "however, been instances of demons taking over their host bodies and controlling them to carry out their own agenda. In the Uchiha family, we refer to that as _manual operation_."

"It must happen a lot if your family has a name for it." Naruto says weakly.

"Demons don't generally interfere in host lives. They find us boring and tedious." Sasuke says, "The only time I was possessed was during my wild days. I would pass out, or get attacked, and the demon would come out long enough to take me back home safely, or to defend me against attackers. He protected me."

"It." Naruto amends Sasuke's statement. "It protected you."

"The demon identifies itself through me. A male host means male demon characteristics."

"So…" Naruto looks at Sasuke's breathtakingly beautiful face carefully, suddenly noticing the lack of imperfections and the barely there emotion in those dark eyes, "The demon's like you."

"Yes." Sasuke pulls Naruto close so the small blond is lying on top of him, his bride's weight soothing frayed nerves. "Like a less human version of me."

"It's possible for you to be less human?" Naruto asks dryly.

"Yes." Sasuke says after a moment's pause. "Compared to my demon, I am the epitome of kindness and selflessness."

"Oh god." Naruto nuzzles Sasuke's face. "What the fuck did I marry into?"

"Money, good looks, power." Sasuke answers dryly.

"Demons, criminals, insanity." Naruto mimics his husband's tone.

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke places a kiss on a soft whiskered cheek. "You made your choice. Now you are mine forever."

"Yes," Naruto verifies Sasuke's possessive claim, "yours forever."

Naruto's words have an incredibly sedating effect on Sasuke. All of a sudden, he's calm, relaxed, languid even. The dominant male falls into a peaceful doze for the next few minutes, one which is interrupted when his blond starts placing soft kisses alongside his jaw. "What are you doing dobe?"

"I miss Sasuke." Is Naruto's petulant response.

"We haven't been away from each other since our wedding."

"I miss Sasuke." Naruto repeats himself, not able to make his husband understand what he really means. "I feel empty."

Sasuke then realizes that Naruto is talking about sex. Severe eyes soften considerably. "You miss me."

"Even when we're together," Naruto tries to explain himself, "It's not enough. I'm not complete."

The submissive wants Sasuke inside himself, a request that Sasuke wants to honor with every cell of his being.

"I want Sasuke."

"Not here." Is Sasuke's pained response. Quitting heroin has been ridiculously easy because of his demon tenant, but to deny himself Naruto, even for one weekend is going to be agonizing. His demon tenant may shrug heroin and cocaine off like its nothing, but Sasuke's Naruto addiction is in its own league.

"You don't want sex?" Naruto asks suspiciously. "Are you dying?"

"No," Sasuke rolls his eyes, "But I'm not fucking you in your parent's house."

"I want Sasuke in my bed." Naruto pushes the raven down further, until he's sprawled comfortably on soft orange blankets.

"Your mother's downstairs."

"So? She's busy planning your party. She won't come upstairs."

"It's not appropriate to mate in the same house as her."

"Your brother and Deidara are always around." Naruto mumbles into Sasuke's neck as he nuzzles the pale, elegant skin. "That never stops you."

Sasuke turns his head so Naruto has better access. "That's different. They're siblings not parents."

"What if one of them walks in on us during sex one day?"

Sasuke shrugs. "They can stay and watch. At this point, they are probably experts on sex. Maybe they can critique us."

Naruto turns red at Sasuke's words. "That's terrible. You're a pervert."

"You suggested it."

"I was trying to freak you out."

"You failed."

Naruto pouts, a subconscious gesture which drives Sasuke wild every time he does it. "Don't pout at me with those cocksucker lips."

"What?" Naruto asks, confused.

Sasuke sighs. His dobe is too new to sex to understand a blowjob reference. "Remind me to teach you how to give head."

"I don't get it." Naruto whines and presses his face against Sasuke's chest.

"Oral sex." Sasuke tries to clarify.

"Oh," Naruto says, even more confused. "Alright."

"Don't worry," Sasuke coos and runs his fingers through feathery, golden locks. "It will be a while before I expect oral sex from you. For now just lie on your back and spread your legs. I will continue doing all the work."

"I want to help." Naruto mumbles, embarrassed. "I just don't know how."

"That's why I am here." Sasuke nuzzles Naruto.

Naruto yawns and rests his head on Sasuke's chest, letting the strong heartbeat and Sasuke's fingers through his hair soothe him.

"Sleep." Sasuke orders Naruto. "Kisame woke us up too early."

"He's mean too." Naruto whimpers in pleasure when Sasuke gently massages his neck and tense muscles start to loosen. "I can see why he's best friends with your brother."

"Best friends? He's been more of a brother to Itachi than I have ever been."

Naruto raises his head and looks Sasuke dead in the eye. "You know that's not true."

"Itachi has protected me his entire life. What have I ever done for him?"

"You've stayed alive." Naruto shifts until he's eye level with Sasuke. "I don't think he wants anything more from you."

"His standards for me are much lower than those of normal siblings." Sasuke admits.

"His standards are actually pretty high." Naruto rests his forehead against Sasuke's. "Your very DNA is trying to kill you. And you have all those natural self-destructive tendencies. Asking you to stay alive is like asking a cat to not meow."

"You're not supposed to be this smart." Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto's waist tightly. "You're supposed to be innocent and naïve."

"Just because I don't know all the sex things you do, doesn't mean I'm stupid." Naruto says sagely. "If anything I am smarter than you."

"Is that right?" Sasuke asks, amused.

"Of course." Naruto replies. "I will even help you catch up with school work. I have all the notes, and assignments done. And I can help you study for the exams."

_He thinks I need help with whatever imbecile material Konoha High is shoving down its student's throats. _"I'll be fine, dobe. Don't worry about me."

"I want you to do well in school."

"I will be fine." Sasuke says firmly. "Stop worrying."

"If you fail I will never forgive you." Naruto whispers, "You said in our vows that you would protect me. I said I will always keep you by my side. You can't protect me if we're not in the same class. I don't want you to fail. Then we won't be together anymore."

"Dobe," Sasuke finds Naruto's clingy behavior very appealing. "I'm telling you, there's no way anyone can fail me. Believe me." With Kakashi in Konoha High, Sasuke is untouchable.

Naruto gives Sasuke a suspicious look. "Are you planning on cheating on your tests?"

"I don't need to cheat." Sasuke has occasionally thought about using his Sharingan to copy his fellow students' answers, but the material was never challenging enough for him to resort to that. "Uchiha are geniuses. We don't cheat at anything."

"Genius." Naruto wonders to himself. "Does that mean our babies will be geniuses too?"

"There's a high genetic probability of that, yes."

"I don't want my babies to be smarter than me." Naruto pouts, already having forgotten Sasuke's warning about his arousing, plump lips. "They'll think their mommy is stupid and they won't love me."

"Our children will worship you." Sasuke kisses Naruto's left cheek, unable to help himself. "You are warm and sunny and everything a depressed Uchiha child wants in a mother. It's me they will probably hate. Fathers in my family aren't exactly popular."

"I won't let our babies hate their daddy."

"You can't force them to love me."

"The hell I can't." Naruto snaps.

"Every child has a favourite parent." Sasuke pulls Naruto even closer, so the dobe is pressed right up against him. That soft, perfect body so incredibly pleasant. "I don't stand a chance against you. You are more lovable."

"Well that's true." Naruto yawns again, sounding tired. Sasuke kept him up all night, and the evil shark woke them up at an ungodly hour. "Our babies can't help it if they have good taste."

"You're the mother. You have an unfair advantage. Fathers are more difficult to relate to. Especially if they are Uchiha men."

Naruto just lets out a soft sigh. "I don't care which one of us they love more, as long as they are happy."

Sasuke doesn't bother telling Naruto that Uchiha children are doomed to unhappiness since the day they are born. He just strokes soft, feathery hair, gently luring the small blond into peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Sasuke chan." Kakashi holds up a poorly wrapped gift. "Happy birthday."

Sasuke looks at the package suspiciously. "It's porn again, isn't it?"

"Have you been a good boy this year?"

"It's not Christmas, and you're definitely _not _Santa."

It's a peaceful Saturday evening, and Kakashi looks annoyingly casual when compared to his fellow guests, no suit or tie. He hasn't even bothered to comb his hair, silver mane messy in the breeze flowing serenely in through the window.

Kakashi shoves the gift in Sasuke's arms despite his protests, and nods at Naruto. "I'm Kakashi. Sasuke's mentor."

"I know who you are, sensei. I'm in your class." Naruto says.

"You are not my mentor."

Kakashi looks past Naruto's shoulder and his one visible eye widens slightly. "Alrighty then. Enjoy the party, children." That said, he shoves past Sasuke, and starts climbing out the open window.

"Seriously?" Minato who comes over and stands by his son says, "You are really going to do that?"

Kakashi doesn't stop; too busy taking both legs out the window.

"I miss you." Minato pleads just as Kakashi is completely out. "I just want to talk."

The plea falls on deaf ears. Kakashi quickly disappears.

"What a jerk." Naruto grabs his father's hand and squeezes it gently.

"Would you like me to retrieve him?" Sasuke asks blandly. "It will be difficult, but there's a lot of strong people around and I can take some with me. It will take a while but we should be able to hold him down while you talk at him. It's the only way to deal with Kakashi when he's being difficult."

Minato scowls. "I know how to deal with Kakashi better than you ever could." That said, the taller blond gently frees his hand from Naruto's and walks away.

"I was just trying to help." Sasuke mutters.

"I know." Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke's waist. "Daddy's just upset right now."

"Kakashi will do that to you." Sasuke frowns as Minato disappears around a corner. "What exactly happened between them anyway?"

Naruto shrugs. "I don't know. I didn't even know Kakashi sensei existed until we moved back to Konoha."

"I am so fucking bored right now, I am going to fall asleep on my feet." A tall, silver-haired male walks around the corner, "What the fuck kind of party is this? No booze, no strippers, no coke. You used to be fun, Sasuke."

"Kakuzu's whore," Sasuke introduces Hidan to Naruto.

"Nice to meet you." Hidan holds out a hand to Naruto, which is hesitantly accepted. "So tell me, how big is Sasuke's dick?"

Naruto lets out a loud squeak.

"Don't be an ass." Sasuke warns. "I _will _hit you."

"What's the point of being bottom if I can't compare my man's size to others?" Hidan shrugs and then turns to Naruto again. "What kind of kinky sex play is Sasuke into? Does he tie you up? Are you allowed to masturbate? I'm not. Kakuzu won't even let me touch myself."

Naruto frees his hand from Hidan's grip forcefully and buries his face in Sasuke's shoulder out of shame. His blush is so hot, it feels feverish.

"You're scaring him." Sasuke glares at Hidan. "Stop it."

"What kind of lubricant do you use as a spoiled Uchiha couple?" Hidan ignores Sasuke's threatening tone. "Kakuzu is such a cheapskate. He tries to buy whatever's on discount, but I don't let him. I like that fancy tingly lube. My pleasure is important too you know. I'm the one dealing with his monster dick."

Naruto lets out a mortified moan and clings to Sasuke even harder.

"Kisame went out and bought booze." Kakuzu comes looking for his mate and calls out when he finds him. "I'm going to go get wasted upstairs. You coming?"

"Whatever." Hidan shrugs. "I'm chatting up the latest member of the rich bitches club."

Kakuzu gives Sasuke's shivering mate a bored look. "What's wrong with him? Did Hidan make him cry?"

"This one's all shy." Hidan then reaches out and grabs Naruto's bottom and gives it a rough squeeze. "His ass is perfect though. Sasuke's dick must have died and gone to heaven."

Sasuke holds his dobe away from Hidan. Naruto whimpers like a wounded animal. "He's traumatizing my mate. Control him, Kakuzu."

"Why start now?" Kakuzu shrugs at Sasuke carelessly and turns around to walk away. "Hurry up and come upstairs," He says to Hidan over his shoulder. "Free booze."

"I'm not gonna go get drunk just because there happens to be alcohol that someone else paid for." Hidan yells at Kakuzu. "I will drink when I feel like it."

"I'm not paying for that."

"You cheap motherfucker. You don't deserve me." Hidan glares daggers Kakuzu's back.

Deidara nods at Kakuzu as he walks past him. "Naruto," Deidara comes over to Sasuke and the frightened blond who's plastered to his back. "Did Hidan scare you, un?"Hidan scares everyone unfortunate enough to encounter him.

"I did not!" Hidan says indignant. "He's the one pretending to be a blushing virgin."

"Come here." Deidara gently separates Naruto from Sasuke and places a soft kiss on a whiskered cheek. "Don't worry about Hidan, un. He has a lot of mental issues."

Naruto nods slowly as Deidara starts leading him away from Hidan. "We'll cut Sasuke's cake in about two hours, but how about I sneak you a piece early. You want some cake, un?"

"How come he gets cake early?" Hidan starts following Deidara and Naruto, even though they are trying to get away from him. "I want cake. I haven't even eaten lunch. My husband starves me to save money."

"He does not, un." Deidara rolls his eyes at Hidan. "Now you're just exaggerating."

"I want cake."

"No cake for you until the birthday boy cuts it, un."

"You stupid fucking cocksucker." Hidan growls at Deidara. "Do I have to be an Uchiha's bitch to get any kind of favours from you?"

"You have to be polite."

"Fine," Hidan grunts. "May I have some cake, please?"

"No. Only Naruto gets some before Sasuke. No one else."

"You dumb blond whore!"

Sasuke starts to follow the three males, but is stopped by Gaara's voice. "Let them go."

The redhead holds three champagne flutes in his hands, while Neji holds up a bottle of the champagne the Hyuuga family obsessively hides in their basement for what they consider special occasions.

Sasuke accepts a glass from Gaara while Neji pops the bottle open. "How the hell did you manage to sneak this out of your house?" The Hyuuga family is more protective of its champagne than it is of the Byakugan, which is worrisome considering there are organizations out there dedicated to kidnapping Hyuuga children and ripping out their eyes.

"I had Hinata create a diversion."

Neji pours liberally for Gaara and himself, but only a small sip for Sasuke, whose alcoholism is a source of concern for many.

"I honestly thought we would spend your seventeenth birthday by your grave." Gaara tells Sasuke.

"No depression allowed tonight." Neji takes his glass from Gaara and raises it in the universal gesture for a toast. "To the birthday boy."

They clink glasses, Sasuke takes his one sip of alcohol for the night while Gaara and Neji down their glasses at a more luxurious pace.

"Delicious, isn't it?" Neji asks arrogantly.

Gaara shrugs. "No different than any other pretentious champagne."

"As expected, Gaara." Neji says carelessly. "You have bad taste in everything."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at Gaara. "Are you still dating the green beast?"

"Of course." Gaara confirms.

"How do you survive that annoyance?"

"If you had seen his body you wouldn't be asking that question. He works out obsessively. His abs are ridiculous."

"God help us all if he decides to ask you to marry him." Neji sighs, "He will probably create a dazzling display of fireworks and spring flowers to symbolize eternal youth and love."

"We will all die of second-hand embarrassment."

"Who are you to judge?" Gaara asks Sasuke. "You proposed to Naruto in a ramen hut."

"It was simple and elegant."

"It was tacky." Neji mutters, already pouring himself a second glass.

"Easy there." Gaara warns. "We're supposed to be setting a good example for Sasuke."

"How are you and Shikamaru doing?" Sasuke asks Neji, already dreading the answer even though he knows exactly what it's going to be. "Please tell me it's getting somewhere."

"I'm not even sure Shikamaru knows Neji exists." Gaara answers for Neji.

"He knows I exist." Neji says crankily.

"You've asked him out, right?" Sasuke asks, terribly worried, again already knowing the answer. "Tell me there's been at least one date."

"Shikamaru goes on a lot of dates," Gaara answers again, "Just not with Neji."

"There's competition?"

"Well let's see," Gaara continues, "Neji's competing with Ino, Tayuya and Shiho, and that's only the girls I know of. There are definitely others out there."

"I think I have a headache." Sasuke massages his forehead.

"Neji needs to be more assertive." Gaara explains.

"Neji is right here." Neji grumbles. "Stop talking about him as if he's not."

"Gaara's right," Sasuke says, "You need to do something more obvious, or Shikamaru won't notice. Coy flirting is not going to work with a Nara."

"He's a genius."

"And oblivious as fuck. Even Naruto knows you like Shikamaru, and he's been here a few weeks." Sasuke says, "Shikamaru's father is best friends with Ino's parents. They will probably try to arrange their marriage and strengthen their relationship by trying to create a blond, genius grandchild."

"Can you imagine Ino pregnant?" Gaara shudders despite himself. "Can you imagine the noise, the mood swings, the morning sickness?"

"Deidara's pregnant." Sasuke shrugs. "We've barely even noticed."

"Different blonds, different personalities, Deidara is tough. Ino gets a paper cut and the entire class hears about it for days."

"Can we please stop talking about the love of my life reproducing with someone else?"

"It's going to happen if you don't do something about it. Shikamaru and Ino are highly compatible. Hell, Chouji and Shikamaru are highly compatible. That lazy ass looks good with a lot of people."

"And I'm somewhere on the bottom of the list." Neji says self-deprecatingly. "The last person he would even consider for any kind of amorous activity."

"Great," Gaara takes the bottle from Neji's hand and places it aside... carefully. The thing is worth quite a lot. "We just saved Sasuke from his tragedy, and your saga begins."

Sasuke pulls out his phone and starts texting.

"I'm sorry." Neji says, his tone sarcastic and acidic. "Is it too much to ask for you to actually pay attention when I'm baring my soul?"

Sasuke pockets his phone again. "I am doing this for your own good."

Before Neji can even begin to question Sasuke, Shikamaru comes around the corner.

Gaara gives Neji (who has the dumbest, most stricken look on his face) an apologetic look. "It was Sasuke's idea and I'm just going to go along with it."

"How do you have my number?" Shikamaru asks the birthday boy. "Why are you getting drunk in the dark when your party continues without you?"

"I was thinking about school," Sasuke ignores Shikamaru's inquiries. "I am very far behind. It's not going to end well for me. I'm going to fail this year and be left behind while all my peers move on, including Naruto."

If Shikamaru is suspicious at Sasuke's overly pleasant and fake tone, he doesn't show it.

Gaara and Neji both know Sasuke is a genius, and couldn't fail if he tried. Kakashi always cooks up some way to make sure he passes, like he has in the past. Kakashi's even gone as far as to hack into the school's mainframe to manually change Sasuke's grades and has bribed his fellow teachers to make sure the Uchiha at least gets a passing score. To this day, every time Asuma sensei goes out to eat, Kakashi pays for it.

"That's a drag." Shikamaru says blandly. "What do you want me to do?"

"I just mentioned how amazing your grades are." Gaara adds, his own tone so saccharine it makes Neji flinch. "We were hoping you could tutor Neji."

"I should tutor Neji?" Shikamaru asks, confused. "What's wrong with his grades?"

"Nothing," Gaara continues, the fake grin still painted on, "He's doing fine. But he needs to do much better than fine if he wants to tutor Sasuke."

"You want me to tutor Neji," Shikamaru asks, perplexed, "So he can tutor Sasuke?"

"That's exactly right." Sasuke says.

"We knew you would get it." Gaara keeps smiling.

"Why don't I just tutor Sasuke directly?" Shikamaru narrows his eyes. "Isn't that easier?"

"I don't think it's safe for you to be alone with Sasuke." Gaara says. "He has issues."

"Why doesn't Kakashi tutor him?"

"He doesn't want to." Sasuke sighs, "He's given up on me."

"Really?" Shikamaru recalls the day back in kindergarten, when the Uchiha heir had fallen and skinned his knee, and teenage Kakashi had carried a sobbing Sasuke to the nurse in his arms, clutching him against his chest, all the while whispering comforting words in dark hair. "Isn't he your godparent?"

"Not a very good one." Sasuke says, as Gaara nods along. "He loved me when I was a cute kid." Kakashi is actually a big reason why Sasuke's mind is as razor sharp as it is now, due to early childhood tutoring, but Shikamaru doesn't need to know that. "When the teen years hit, he lost all interest. He says I'm not cute anymore." Again, not true. Kakashi thinks Sasuke is absolutely precious.

"That does sound like Kakashi." Shikamaru admits. "What about Itachi?"

"Itachi's too busy running the family business. He has a lot going on in life. I don't want to burden him."

"What about Naruto?"

"That dumb blond?" Sasuke scoffs. "He's worse than I am." Naruto essentially has a pretty good handle on all subjects, and can teach Sasuke anything through a sophisticated sexual reward system, but again, Shikamaru doesn't need to know that.

"Deidara? He's a university graduate with honors."

"An Arts major. Useless in other subjects." That's actually true. Deidara could care less about anything that isn't about drawing, sculpturing, fashion and when the mood strikes him... explosions.

"Kisame?"

"Cheated off Itachi all through school."

"Kakuzu?"

"Will beat me to death once he realizes he's not getting paid."

"Why don't you just pay him?"

"We can't afford him."

"You're an Uchiha. You're filthy rich."

"Still can't afford Kakuzu's hourly rate."

Neji watches his childhood friends incredulously. _You bastards have an answer for everything, don't you? _Clearly they have planned this in advance.

"What are you having trouble in?"

"Math, Science, History, you name it he's having trouble in it." Gaara answers. "This drug-addled idiot hasn't opened a book in months."

"So, I teach Neji," Shikamaru says, scratching his head, "And he teaches Sasuke?"

"That's exactly right."

"Okay," Shikamaru shrugs. "Sounds troublesome, but whatever."

"Wonderful." Gaara and Sasuke say together. Neji's eyes widen.

"So," Shikamaru turns to Neji. "What time should we meet?"

"This Monday after school." Gaara says, "We have taken the liberty of making reservations for you at that new restaurant downtown."

"Reservations?" Shikamaru asks, "For tutoring?"

"You have to discuss my lesson plans, silly." Sasuke smirks. Neji flinches. Gaara keeps smiling like a demented racoon. "What better place to do that than a nice, quiet restaurant?"

"Okay." Shikamaru goes along with the oddness. "What's your number?" He asks Neji.

"Here," Gaara takes Shikamaru's phone and enters Neji's number in swiftly. "Allow me."

"Thanks," Shikamaru nods and accepts his phone back. "See you on Monday." He says to Neji, "Happy birthday, Sasuke." He then adds and walks away.

"Thank you." Sasuke drawls after him sweetly.

"You are both assholes." Neji tells Gaara and Sasuke once Shikamaru is out of earshot.

"And you are a sad little boy who needs to grow some damn balls." Sasuke growls at Neji and then proceeds to show Gaara a series of outfits on his phone, that he's picked out for Neji's 'date' with Shikamaru.

Neji should be annoyed with his friends for being so meddlesome and intrusive, but the only thought that crosses his mind is _I missed this. _

* * *

Sasuke's birthday party is not nearly as wild as his wedding reception but it's still an energetic gathering. People have broken off into small groups. Laughter and the sound of three dozen people loudly talking over each other fills the room.

"Why do your clothes still fit you?" Hidan questions Deidara where he's cutting a slice from Sasuke's cake for Naruto. "Aren't you supposed to be getting bigger? Are you faking a pregnancy to get your creepy husband to pay more attention to you? I tried that one. Kakuzu didn't buy it."

"Why are you even here?" Deidara grumbles at Hidan. "It's Saturday. Shouldn't you be praying to that god of yours, un?"

"Jashin sama doesn't care where we worship as long as death and destruction is in our hearts."

"Right." Deidara sighs as Naruto inches even further away from where Hidan is sitting. "Try not to pull anything weird tonight. It's Sasuke's birthday, un."

"I want cake."

"You will get some when Sasuke cuts it." Deidara says as he hands Naruto a plate full of cake. "Here you go, baby. Enjoy. It's Sasuke's favourite, un."

Naruto tastes the plain looking cake and is surprised to find it quite delicious, not as sugary as regular cakes, but with a spicy undercurrent he can't put his finger on.

"We're having cake already?" An orange-haired young man joins them and gives the plate in Naruto's hand a hungry look. "Is that the weird dessert thing Sasuke likes?"

"You will all get cake when Sasuke cuts it, un." Deidara says sternly.

"How come blondie gets it before everyone?" Hidan gives Naruto an acidic look.

"You upset him. Cake will make him feel better. He's Sasuke's bride, his husband won't mind if he has some before he cuts it, un."

"Kakuzu hides everything from me."

"That's because you would spend it all on weird cult stuff."

"Jashinism is legit." A few years ago Hidan would have tried to attack Deidara for being disrespectful toward his religion. Now he replies calmly. It's either a personal growth of some kind, or a deeper escalation into bizarre delusion. "It's the answer to basically every problem."

"So… the answer to every problem is death?" Deidara asks.

"Exactly."

"I would have introduced myself at your wedding, but your husband took off with you before I had the chance. I'm Yahiko," The young man smiles pleasantly at Naruto, who shrinks back as if trying to disappear into the sofa cushions. "Shy, are we?"

"Yes," Deidara glares, "Hidan scared him. Now he won't talk, un."

"Hidan is harmless." Yahiko assures Naruto. "Just don't let him corner you somewhere alone."

Naruto whimpers as Deidara chastises Yahiko for speaking the truth. "Don't scare him even more. He's already scarred for life, un."

"Ten minutes with Hidan and already scarred for life, that sounds about right." A blue-haired woman takes a seat between Naruto and Hidan, much to the small blond's immense relief. "Konan," she extends a hand. "Yahiko's mate."

"Hello," Naruto takes the hand, surprised at the ring he finds on her hand. It's the same one Yahiko is wearing. He's never seen a couple wear matching rings before. Usually the wife wears a fancy ring, and the husband a simpler band. Both Yahiko and Konan's hands sport heavy, priceless diamonds.

"Fancy, right?" Yahiko guesses what Naruto is thinking, and laughs at his stricken look. "We wanted plain rings, but Nagato went all out."

"Nagato?" Naruto asks weakly.

"Our husband." Konan answers.

"They are poly-amorous." Deidara explains patiently. "Yahiko and Konan share a husband."

"I think I need to go lie down." Naruto lifts a hand to his forehead. "This situation is too much for me to handle."

"We grew up together." Konan says, "When it came time to choose a mate, Nagato had to pick between us."

"But the big sap couldn't bear to part with either one of us," Yahiko laughs, "So here we are."

Naruto massages his forehead. "How can you share a husband? I don't get it." He mutters.

"That's what I said when they had that retarded three-way wedding." Hidan throws his hands up. "Three bitches, one house. Disastrous."

"Still a better marriage than you and Kakuzu."

"Jashin sama has blessed us with a lot of happiness." Hidan says, his calm and civilised manner again, very unnerving. "No reason to be jealous."

"Who is Jashin?" Naruto asks weakly. "Do you have another husband too?"

"I wish I was married to Jashin sama." Hidan scoffs. "I had to settle for Kakuzu's cheap ass."

"Don't ask about his religion." Konan warns Naruto.

"Don't go there, un." Deidara adds to the warning.

"You're not ready for that." Yahiko shakes his head.

"Alright." Naruto agrees quickly. He's already regretting asking.

"Would you like to participate in one of our ceremonies?" Hidan asks Naruto politely. "You look like a perfectly adequate human sacrifice."

Naruto lets out a shriek and darts out of the room. Deidara shoots Hidan a withering glare and goes after him. Yahiko quickly grabs Naruto's abandoned plate.

"Is it just me…" Konan asks the men in her company, "or do we not make good first impressions?"

Yahiko ignores her and makes pleasured noises as he devours Naruto's cake. Hidan watches him hungrily. "Fucking bitch could have given me a piece."

Konan sighs and leans back against the cushions. _I'm doomed to never make any new friends again._

* * *

"Naruto." Deidara follows the younger blond at a slow and steady pace. "We are not going to let Hidan sacrifice you, un."

Naruto stops outside his bedroom door, and after opening it, is mortified to realize that there is a young, incredibly sexy couple fornicating on his bed. At first, the blond watches the sight in front of him mesmerized and horrified – two well-muscled males moving together, their toned bodies and animalistic grunts incredibly loud in the silence of the room - but his voice eventually finds Naruto and he croaks, "You sick perverts!"

The seme, a ginger-haired male, growls at Naruto threateningly. The blond doesn't even flinch. "I don't care how scary and horny you are. Get out of my room. You can't hump here."

"Give us five minutes." The uke, a white-haired number with vivid green eyes, and skin so pale even Sasuke would be envious. "We just need to come."

"Not on my bed." Naruto positively shrieks. "No fluids on my bed. For the love of god, get off my bed."

"Jugo, Kimimaro." Deidara comes and stands beside Naruto, and crosses his arms across his chest in a very disapproving manner. "Off, now."

The couple starts moving despite firm orders, and Naruto blushes furiously to realize that Jugo is balls deep inside Kimimaro and the couple is too close to orgasm to care about the two blonds in their company.

"Like animals, un." Deidara shakes his head.

Naruto feels as if his head will explode. He is ashamed to realize that his own body is starting to respond to the pornographic vision. Naruto quickly closes his eyes and starts thinking unsavoury thoughts, like that time he accidently walked in on his grandmother naked.

Deidara doesn't bother looking away. One advantage of being uke is that watching another couple have sex doesn't really get one in trouble. A seme wouldn't tolerate another seme watching him fuck his uke, but other submissives are always welcome. Jugo enjoys the presence of the two blonds, and even preens and flexes his muscles as he thrusts brutally hard and fast into Kimimaro's welcoming body.

_Oh god,_ Naruto prays internally. _Please get me through Sasuke's birthday alive. His friends are crazy._

"Harder," Kimimaro orders Jugo, and the alpha male obeys.

Jugu forces himself to precisely aim for Kimimaro's prostate despite the extreme fog of lust which clouds his every sense, and after a few moments, Kimimaro lets out a pained howl, as if he's being murdered. Jugo allows himself to orgasm after making sure his mate has received his pleasure. After grunting and releasing into the slender male's body, the seme allows himself a couple of seconds of rest, and then gets off Naruto's now soiled sheets, taking Kimimaro with him, who barely has enough strength to wrap his legs around his mate's waist.

"We need to use your shower," Jugo's voice is hoarse and rough as he starts walking toward Naruto's bathroom, carefully carrying his submissive. Kimimaro sighs as Jugo places soft kisses on his throat.

"Is it over?" Naruto whimpers when he hears the shower running. "Please tell me it's over."

"I think it's continuing in your shower, un."

"Shameless idiots." Naruto grumbles as he glares at the mess on his bed. "They had sex in my bed, before Sasuke and I could. Assholes."

"You can fume later, un." Deidara quickly moves toward Naruto's bed and strips it of all bedding.

"I will burn these sheets." Naruto wrinkles his nose.

"You might just have to, along with your mattress." Deidara opens the balcony door, and throws the soiled sheets outside. "If Sasuke smells Jugo on your bed, he will go berserker, un."

"It's not my fault his slutty friends had sex on my bed!"

"Sasuke won't see reason when he smells another seme in your sheets, un."

"Ugh," Naruto throws himself on his favourite arm chair (which is a crispy, burnt orange). "I should sue those two horny bitches."

"Kimimaro's family disowned him when he ran off with Jugo, so I doubt they have much to give you."

"So complicated." Naruto massages his forehead. "Do all of Sasuke's friends have such complex backstories?"

"Yes."

"I have a headache."

"Why don't you take a nap before Sasuke cuts his cake, un?" Naruto looks as if he'll faint. He is pale because of the activity he has just witnessed.

"There is nowhere to rest. My bed has been raped."

"You won't be sleeping in this room much anyway. Especially if Sasuke has anything to say about it, un." Deidara pats Naruto's head, allowing his hand to linger in feathery blond locks for a few seconds.

"I want Sasuke in my bed." That bed wasn't dear to Naruto in any sense. It was the place where he had most of his nightmares, and he needs to sleep in it one more time, with the person who chases his nightmares away, to move on from the darkest period of his life. Catharsis is a necessary part of personal growth.

"The sheets are gone," Deidara gets up, and goes to the bathroom. "Maybe we can still salvage this." He finds some fabric freshener and starts spraying the bare mattress liberally. "Jugo's scent should eventually dissipate. But you need to give it time. Don't sleep here tonight, un."

"You probably think I'm some kind of baby."

"You _are_ a baby. I like that about you, un." Deidara empties the freshener bottle. And starts fanning the air to try and air out the heavy scent of sex faster.

"You like things about me?"

"I like lots of things about you, un."

"You don't want to compete with me? You aren't threatened by me?"

"Why would I be?" Deidara wouldn't be threatened of Naruto any more than he would be of a puppy.

Naruto is surprised at Deidara's answer, and very, very confused.

"You saved Sasuke's life. I owe you gratitude, not petty intimidation tactics." Naruto is the single reason Sasuke isn't a burnt corpse and Itachi hasn't gone into a suicidal rage as a result. "Itachi sama loves Sasuke more than he loves himself, more than he loves me. This loss would have absolutely crushed him. He could have never moved on from his baby brother's death. You saved my husband's life, un."

Naruto is starting to realize that he created a persona of Deidara in his head which is starting to prove false.

"I would never intentionally make you uncomfortable, un."

"When I first met you, I just saw you as the person I will never be as good as. I thought…" The next part is especially difficult for Naruto to admit out loud. "I thought Sasuke wanted to be with someone like you."

"You couldn't be more wrong. Sasuke needs someone like you, a playmate who constantly fights him and proposes a challenge for him, un."

"I still think it's unnatural how nice you are to me." Naruto was expecting a lot of competition and insane jealousy.

"I think it's unnatural you think I'm like our mother-in-law."

Naruto has heard some pretty horrible stories about in-laws. The very thought that he has to deal with his very own now is seriously upsetting.

"Mikoto hates me, un." Deidara glares, it's the first time Naruto has seen him do so, and the older blond is as sensual in fury as he is when happy and pleasant. "She blames me every time Itachi sama doesn't visit her. He's just trying to avoid his father." Deidara scoffs, "He's also busy all the time, un."

While Deidara is ranting about Mikoto, Naruto starts thinking of ways he can avoid his mother-in-law. He also starts thinking of what he's seen his parents do to keep their spouses' parents away. Kushina for example, disappears from the house for hours at a time doing "groceries" when her in-laws come to visit. Minato sleeps at the office every time Kushina's mother comes to stay with them.

Deidara continues to vent. "You know what she said when she called this morning? _I hope my grandson isn't a blond. _What kind of thing is that to say? I hope she burns in hell, un."

Naruto silently curses himself for marrying a male whose mother is still alive.

"She hates me. I will never be good enough for her son, un."

"The curse creates soul-mates, right? That means you are the perfect person for Itachi."

"Tell Mikoto that, un."

"You should just avoid her." _It's what I'm going to do until she dies._

"I try but she hunts me down every time, un."

"Try harder." Naruto has come to a new conclusion. Deidara couldn't care less about what Naruto does, as long as Sasuke is alive and happy. The relief washes over him in an awesome wave.

"I don't care anymore. Every time she attacks me I just attack her back. Itachi sama refuses to interfere between us, un."

Naruto has new appreciation for Itachi's intelligence.

"Sometimes," Deidara says dreamily, "I fantasize about exploding her, but that would upset my husband so I refrain from acting out my desires, un."

When Itachi comes looking for them, he finds Deidara in a happy daze and Naruto giving him a horrified look. There is an uncomfortable lingering scent of heavy sex in the air. "What happened here?" Itachi's nose wrinkles. It's a sign of his maturity that he hasn't thrown a psychotic tantrum at the mere closeness of Deidara's scent to another dominant male's. "Someone better have an explanation." Just because he trusts his bride doesn't mean he's happy.

"Sasuke bastard's friends are out of control."

"I definitely smell the Kaguya boy." Itachi's expression is that of disgust. "The smell of raw bone is repugnant."

"Raw bone?" Naruto looks confused. "Where are you getting raw bone from?"

"Kimimaro's family carries some distinct traits." Itachi places a hand over his face. "They all smell like bone."

"Is it time to cut the cake already?" Naruto asks.

"Sasuke wants to get it over it so you two can fornicate." Itachi's eyes water from the stench. "How can you stand this smell?"

"Our nose isn't as sensitive as yours, un."

"This is a punishment," Itachi quickly grabs Deidara's hand and starts to walk out. "I think I will faint."

"You are such a princess." Naruto says disbelievingly, as he starts to follow them.

"He's got the nose of a blood hound, be nice, un."

When they're outside, Itachi inhales clean air greedily, and then warns Naruto. "Don't let Sasuke in your room. He won't be able to stand it."

"Why should I suffer because Sasuke's friends are dumb whores?"

"Naruto," Deidara says as he massages Itachi's shoulders comfortingly, the smell of Jugo's semen has been quite a shock to his system. "Always listen to your brother-in-law when it comes to Sasuke. He knows his baby brother best. If Itachi sama is having so much trouble with the sex scent, it's no telling what it will do to Sasuke, especially since it's in his mate's room, un."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto grumbles and flamboyantly gestures to Itachi, "His highness is the queen of the world, and we're all his loyal subjects."

"I thought I was a princess."

"I amend that statement." Naruto smiles at Itachi sweetly. "You're too old to be a princess." That said, he runs downstairs, leaving Itachi and Deidara behind.

"He's the most disrespectful child I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

"He's a sweetheart, just give him a chance, un."

"He needs discipline."

"He's feisty. Sasuke loves that about him, un."

"Sasuke can do whatever he wants with him," Itachi pulls Deidara closer, and wraps an arm around his waist, "Just don't pick up any of Naruto's habits."

"I'm not cute enough to pull off Naruto's attitude, un."

"Cute," Itachi makes a disgusted face.

"Sasuke needs Naruto's sunshine to brighten up his life," Deidara gets that same melancholic look he always gets when thinking of Sasuke's past, "he deserves that after the darkness that was his life, un."

"Stop being sad," Itachi starts carefully leading Deidara downstairs, it's about time their child enjoys its uncle's birthday cake. "Think happy thoughts."

"I can now that Naruto's here. He's the reason we get to even have a future. If he wasn't here, Sasuke wouldn't be, and if Sasuke died, you would die, and I would just slit my wrists because…"

"Enough," Itachi pauses on the stairs to glare into bright gray eyes, "Stop thinking such unpleasant thoughts."

"He's our saviour, un." Deidara's eyes get teary. "I don't even know how to thank him. He doesn't even realize what hell he has rescued us from. He is completely clueless. He thinks I am going to pull some kind of rank on him and make his life miserable, un."

"He's a child," Itachi strokes Deidara's back, in an effort to sooth both his mate and his child, "He isn't even sixteen. He doesn't even know us yet."

"I want him to be happy with us, not constantly on his guard, un."

"He's a child in an unfamiliar environment, of course he's going to be defensive." Itachi tries to reason with his distraught mate. "Give him time. He already feels comfortable enough to make fun of me."

Deidara can't help but crack a grin at that. "He called you a princess, un."

"A queen, I'm too old to be a princess."

Deidara guffaws at that, "I can't believe he talks to you like that, un."

"We're missing Sasuke's birthday," Itachi starts walking again, he wants Deidara and his child to have lots of cake.

"You just want me to taste like cake tonight," Deidara says knowingly, and lets Itachi lead him.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asks Naruto as Kushina and Mikoto bring out the cake and obsess over its frosting and argue over 'perfect table placement.'

"Nothing." Naruto pouts subconsciously, and then forces himself to keep a neutral expression when Sasuke's eyes darken with lust. "Stop being a pervert."

"Then stop being sexy."

"I'm not sexy!" Naruto exclaims and then squeaks when Sasuke grabs his bottom and sensually massages both cheeks. "Stop that, bastard."

"I can't help myself." Sasuke confesses. "That cake looks good."

"It was delicious." Yahiko, who's been eavesdropping on their conversation shamelessly, says. "You have great taste, Sasuke. And I'm not just talking about the cake. Naruto looks very tasty."

Sasuke is very pleased at the compliment. Naruto just blushes prettily.

"Naruto," Yahiko leans in and whispers in the small blonde's ear. "You saw Jugo and Kimimaro. Call me and tell me _every _filthy detail."

Sasuke frowns when Yahiko saunters away to join Nagato who instantly wraps an arm around his mate's muscular waist, Konan on his other arm. "What the fuck was that?"

Naruto glares hatefully. "Nothing."

"Dobe, tell me what's wrong. What did Jugo and Kimimaro do?"

"They had sex in my bed." Slips out before Naruto can filter himself.

"They had sex in my bed too." Sasuke says back to Naruto's surprise. "They have sex in everyone's bed. It's some kind of slutty ritual. I had to replace my bed."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm replacing your bed," Sasuke matches Naruto's hateful glare with another one of his own, "Don't let me near your room for at least a week."

"I loved falling asleep with you in my bed last night," Naruto remembers how safe he felt in Sasuke's arms, how therapeutic it was, "It was my bed for like five years. Now it's ruined. It's going to smell like Jugo and Kimimaro forever."

"I will replace it," Sasuke pulls Naruto closer, "With an exact same one. You won't be sleeping here much anyway. You belong in my bed."

"You're so possessive." Naruto states the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you are blond." Sasuke says in a slow, clearly patronizing tone.

"Don't be a bastard."

"Dobe, before we cut the cake, I need you to know that I owe this night to you."

"From sarcasm to romance," Naruto laces his fingers through Sasuke's, "You're giving me whiplash."

"I don't know about whiplash but you will certainly get a concussion tonight when I fuck you into a guest bedroom mattress and your pretty blond head bangs against the headboard multiple times."

"Your idea of dirty talk is strangely violent."

Before Sasuke has a chance to reply, Itachi comes over with Deidara, and wraps an arm around Sasuke's waist. "Happy seventeenth."

Sasuke leans into Itachi's body and accepts the kisses placed into his face. "I can't believe I'm still here."

"Me neither." There is a tremor in Itachi's voice which makes Deidara and Sasuke wrap their arms around him and hold him tight.

"It's all because of one person, un." Deidara says, and all of a sudden, there are three pairs of grateful eyes on Naruto – black, red and gray – and he looks away, embarrassed.

They are standing in a close circle. Naruto hears Hidan mutter rudely under his breath _All four of them are fucking each other, they do orgies every night. _

"It's time." Kushina is basically crying tears of joy. She's always been a good baker but the perfection that is Sasuke's cake is too much for even her culinary skills. "It's so beautiful."

"It's alright." Mikoto shrugs jealously. "You used almonds instead of peanuts in the frosting. Sasuke probably won't like it."

"Ignore her." Minato grabs Kushina's shoulder before her famous loud mouth gets her in trouble. "It's not worth it."

"Nothing is good enough for her sons, un." Deidara tells her kindly, "I'm sure your cake is better than hers.

"You _would _take her side over me." Mikoto hisses at Deidara who rolls his eyes.

"I can't win with you anyway, why should I try to please you, un?"

Naruto watches the exchange between Deidara and Mikoto and immediately hides behind Sasuke to avoid his mother-in-law's poisonous gaze.

"She's not that bad." Sasuke is enjoying the way Naruto clings to him for protection, but not how scared the boy is. "I won't let her bully you." Deidara can handle Mikoto. Naruto will get trampled.

"Sasuke," Kushina bites out, her fists are clenched. She clearly wants to punch Mikoto. "Do the honors."

Sasuke obeys and blows out the candles, followed by cheers and the standard chorus of _Happy Birthday to you!_ along with _Make a birthday wish!_

Sasuke prays for his mother's safety because Deidara will surely kill her in a fiery explosion someday. He also prays for Naruto in a French maid costume, and for Itachi's child to find his mate much, much earlier than Sasuke. Seven or eight is a much better age than the cusp of seventeen.

Naruto cuts a piece of the cake and holds it up for Sasuke to eat, only to have it pushed into his own mouth along with Sasuke's lips desperately against his, and that naughty tongue in his mouth, enjoying the exotic taste of the cake.

Minato growls loudly, not enjoying the sight of the Uchiha boy locking lips with his baby. The rest of the room catcalls and jeers, encouraging the couple along with contradicting choruses of, _Get a room lovebirds!_ When they part a minute later, Naruto's voice is breathy and raspy, "My mom is a good cook," is all he can mumble out in his daze. The cake tasted good.

"Of course she is," Sasuke smirks, "She made you didn't she?"

"Seriously," Hidan yells out, "Get a room, horny bitches."

"That's enough." Minato glares at Sasuke who is giving Naruto the same look Chouji is giving the cake. "No rooms are required. Everyone get some cake."

While the rest of the room parts for Chouji to charge toward the cake desperately with Ino and Shikamaru trying to protect the cake from his wrath, Sasuke whispers in Naruto's ear. "Why don't we go up to your room and you can give me my present."

"We missed our wedding reception. You want to miss your birthday party too?"

"I'll be quick." Sasuke promises, Naruto's scent already clouding his senses. "I will make us cum fast and we'll be back down here before anyone notices."

Sasuke is hard already, Naruto can feel that steely erection pressed against his hip. He's going to have to take care of his Sasuke now, or he won't make it through the rest of the party. "Fine."

Sasuke manages to get them to the periphery of the crowd, and they eventually succeed in escaping upstairs.

Naruto drags Sasuke toward a random guest bedroom and locks the door behind them when they are inside. A surprised noise escapes him when he's grabbed suddenly and thrown on the bed, Sasuke's weight on top of him instantly. Hungry kisses are placed on his throat, jaw, and chest.

"I have never been so starved for sex in my entire life."

"It hasn't been that long."

"It's been more than twenty-four hours." Sasuke feels as if he will die unless he is inside Naruto. "I feel so deprived."

"That's all on you. I wanted Sasuke in my bed last night."

"Your parents were around."

"They are still around, moron."

"And lots of other people."

"Your logic makes no sense." Naruto says as Sasuke takes his pants off and pulls his cock out.

"Less talking, more fucking." Sasuke growls out, and starts roughly stroking Naruto's cock, making him whimper and spread his legs even wider in invitation.

Sasuke pulls out a tube of his favourite lubricant, which he has vowed to always keep on his person in proper supply. Just because his sweet little dobe didn't bleed on their wedding night doesn't mean that perfect ass can't be damaged during future sexual encounters.

Naruto lets out wounded moans when Sasuke's slick fingers enter him and start scissoring, spending sparks of intense pleasure throughout his body. He can come from the fingering alone. Sasuke's cock will be too much to handle. Naruto's eyes snap open at the thought. Just as Sasuke is about to enter him, he whispers out a desperate _stop._

"What?" Sasuke gasps out and pauses where his dick is inches away from heaven. He almost can't believe his ears.

"Get off." Naruto begs his husband, panting. "Please."

"Are you fucking serious?" Sasuke glares. _It's my birthday and he's torturing me?_

"Yes," Naruto has tears in his eyes. He himself is at the height of his arousal, and telling Sasuke to stop hurts him just as much as it hurts the dominant male. There is nothing more he needs in this world than Sasuke's perfect, huge penis inside of him.

There is a painful moment of weakness, in which there are adamant whispers from his demon, encouraging him to continue, and ignore Naruto's wishes. Sasuke almost gives in to the hellish commands, but the look on Naruto's face, those blue eyes sparkling with tears, stop him. He could never rape his dobe, no matter how horny he is. There is nothing the demon can tell him, that can convince him otherwise.

Naruto almost screams for Sasuke when the husband pushes himself off the bed, and starts walking toward the bathroom.

_I need a cold shower. _Sasuke thinks furiously. While he has managed to control himself enough to not rape his bride, he is still afraid that he will hurt the innocent boy, and damage that sweet body. Naruto has every right to deny Sasuke sex, but the fact that the boy chose to do so on his birthday stings worse than any bullet ever did in his crazy days.

"Sasuke," Naruto manages to gasp out, "Please don't go."

"I can't be near you right now," Sasuke answers truthfully, "I will hurt you."

Naruto's anus is tingling with both the pleasurable sensation of the lubricant and the recent memory of Sasuke's fingers. This is torture, but he has to give Sasuke his present. "Please come back." He cries out, and Sasuke's eyes widen. "I need you."

"Hey," Sasuke is alarmed when Naruto starts sobbing. "Dobe, it's okay. Calm down." He forces himself to approach the bed again. "I'm not going anywhere, okay?" He will even cuddle with Naruto with his painful hard on, anything to stop the precious blond from crying. Even if Sasuke dies from blue balls, the bride's will is more important than Sasuke's.

"I don't want you to go." Naruto sniffles, embarrassed that he was reduced to tears so easily. He has been so emotional lately, not just because of the wedding, but because of his need both for, and to please Sasuke.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke doesn't understand why his dobe is torturing him – on his birthday – but he is willing to take any kind of punishment to keep Naruto from crying. "Stop being an idiot and calm down."

"Get off me," Naruto pushes Sasuke off him. "Stop hugging me."

Sasuke can't help the pang of hurt at Naruto's rejection. _Have I done something wrong?_

"On your back." Naruto orders after a few seconds, unaware of the desolate turn of Sasuke's thoughts.

"Dobe, I need you to tell me what the fuck's going on."

"Do you want your present or not?" When Naruto typed _oral sex _online, he got the shock of his life. He's not letting his traumatic research go to waste.

"Present?" Sasuke has a second to ponder Naruto's question, before his erection is swallowed by what has to be the most flawless, wet heat in the world.

Naruto doesn't quite like the taste of Sasuke's penis, but he doesn't mind it either. It's bitter, and salty – a seme's semen is for reproduction, and doesn't have the delicious taste a uke's essence carries – but it's Sasuke, and to taste Sasuke at such a primal, intimate level makes Naruto hornier than ever.

"D-Dobe," Sasuke's hands grab golden locks, "Fuck."

Naruto whines at Sasuke's rough tugging of his hair, carefully not to bit down on his husband's most vulnerable part, and the vibrations in his throat send Sasuke's penis to heaven. "Fuck, dobe, I can't, I can't stop, fuck."

Naruto chokes when Sasuke's ejaculate suddenly floods his mouth, and he quickly pulls off, trying to swallow as much as possible, but most of it ends up on his face.

"Fuck," Sasuke's usually extensive vocabulary has been reduced to one word. "I usually last longer than that."

"I'm glad you didn't. My throat hurts" Naruto pouts, and those bruised lips, and the way he licks them to get the rest of Sasuke's semen makes the dominant male gasp with the sharp wave of arousal.

"Are you okay?" Naruto is worried he accidentally bit Sasuke, or hurt him some other way. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sasuke was thinking that just five minutes ago, and the irony of Naruto thinking the same thing after giving Sasuke the greatest blowjob in the history of time (not technique wise, but still the most intense orgasm of Sasuke's life) is kind of hilarious. "Where did you learn how to do that?" A sharp, ridiculous wave of unnecessary jealously arises.

The smile on Naruto's face is one of pure delight. "I looked it up on the internet."

Sasuke smiles back, not an arrogant smirk full of pride or contempt; an actual smile full of joy, instantly looking so innocent and angelic, and younger, like a seventeen year old boy, not someone in his mid twenties. Naruto can't stop himself from leaning in and showering his face with kisses. "Sasuke looks so beautiful when he's smiling."

"Naruto looks so beautiful with my dick in his mouth," Sasuke mimics the blonde's third person narrative, the moment of sweetness has passed. The Uchiha is back to his usual arrogant persona.

"Sasuke liked it?"

"Sasuke _loved _it." Naruto is pulled down against a muscular chest. "Sasuke wants three of these every day."

"No," Naruto says sternly. "Only once per day. Sasuke needs to come inside me too."

It's then when Sasuke remembers his dobe hasn't orgasmed yet. That pretty, blond cock is still hard and waiting for Sasuke's attention. "Dobe."

"What?"

"You want your first blowjob now, or are we waiting for your birthday?"

"I want Sasuke inside me." Naruto has been feeling so incomplete for the past twenty-four hours. He's sick of watching Sasuke walk around clothed, when he could be naked, thrusting inside Naruto.

"You're one bossy bottom." Sasuke informs Naruto as he flips them so their positions are switched.

"I want Sasuke to be happy," Naruto sighs as Sasuke enters him with one hard thrust which is the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure.

"You will like blowjobs." Sasuke grunts as Naruto's body welcomes him home, into nirvana. That flawless anal passage squeezing tightly around his prick, as if it never wants to let go, and judging from Naruto's mewls, it truly doesn't.

"I want Sasuke inside me all the time."

"Dobe," Sasuke wants to reward his mate for his first blowjob, for taking initiative and submitting to his husband in such a raw, sensual manner, but Naruto's body is made for sex, and Sasuke finds himself starting to come too fast, for a second time.

Naruto whines when Sasuke harshly pumps his penis and induces an orgasm, and when his body is flooded with semen.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke pants as he collapses on top of Naruto, "I couldn't last longer. It's so much harder when I'm with you. I used to be able to keep girls coming while I stayed hard all night long. You have completely fucked with my control."

"Don't talk about your whores when you're inside me, you stupid bastard."

"Why, are you jealous?" Sasuke smirks into Naruto's neck.

"Yes."

That wasn't the answer Sasuke was expecting.

"I am jealous of everyone you've ever been with." Naruto admits.

Sasuke raises his head, and stares into deep blue eyes. "That's a lot of people to be jealous of."

"I wasn't your first." Naruto's eyes fill with tears and he curses himself for being so damn emotional.

"Dobe…" Sasuke can sense Naruto's hurt, "I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't have minded," Naruto sniffles, "If you had a few meaningful girlfriends, or hell, even boyfriends before you met me. Four, even ten. As long as it meant something, that there was an emotional connection, but from what I have heard about Sasuke… None of it meant anything."

"You think I'm dirty?" Sasuke pulls out of Naruto abruptly, and lies a few inches away from his bride, suddenly afraid to touch. "Used?"

Naruto can't help his sadness, and Sasuke senses it clearly through their new bond. "If I was around, your past would have been a lot happier. I could have been Sasuke's release. His sex toy. He wouldn't need all those girls, or boys. He could use me whenever he wanted."

"I wouldn't be the person I am now if it wasn't for my past." Sasuke can see that Naruto is blaming himself for the rough years of drug-fuelled mayhem that was his life. "It's a part of me."

"I accept all of you." Naruto doesn't like the vulnerability in Sasuke's eyes. He almost misses the sociopath the bastard was before their wedding. "Doesn't mean I like being responsible for all your pain. The reason you suffered all those years was because I wasn't around. And now you and your brother and Deidara think I'm some kind of saviour, when the truth is," Naruto's chokes on a sob, "You were weeks away from your death."

Sasuke watches Naruto cry for a few minutes, silent tears and pained sobs shake the blonde's tiny frame, his pain so obvious through their bond.

"You're seventeen years old," Naruto feels his heart clench with excruciating hurt, "and your family is reacting as if it's a divine miracle."

"That's because it is."

"It shouldn't be. A seventeenth birthday shouldn't be some kind of rare prize. It should be a normal part of growing up."

"For normal boys it is," Sasuke runs a hand through his bangs, looking so effortlessly gorgeous, Naruto's heart skips a beat, "For Uchiha men, it's like winning the lottery. We're a flawed family. I don't even know why we bother trying to continue our line."

"Don't say that."

"Itachi is so happy I survived. This isn't the end of his worries by any means. Deidara will probably give birth to a son, and that child may or may not survive his seventeenth birthday, and the cycle continues. Our family should just stop reproducing and give into what our DNA is instinctively trying to achieve; extinction."

"Stop saying such horrible things." Naruto's body trembles at Sasuke's ominous words. "Stop it."

"I'm sorry you have to be a part of this." Sasuke smiles that innocent, pure smile again, the one that makes Naruto want to hold him and never let go. "I wish there was some way to release you from me."

"I don't want to be released." Naruto closes the distance between them, clinging to his husband's feverishly hot form. "I want to be yours – like I said in my wedding vows – forever."

"If I kill myself, you die too, so that's no solution. It's best just to try and make this work."

"Stop it." Naruto slaps Sasuke in the face, making him flinch. "It's your birthday, and this is how you celebrate it?"

"You're the one who brought up past girlfriends."

"Because you bragged about satisfying them."

"They didn't satisfy me. Why do you think I fucked so many? I was looking for the best orgasm."

"Why didn't you just wait until you found me, bastard?"

"Do you know what the odds of Uchiha finding their mates are? I have a better chance of getting hit by lightning _and _winning the lottery simultaneously."

"Sasuke," Naruto's tears have dried, but the pain in his voice is very real, despite their playful bickering to ease the tension. "You're not dirty."

"Not anymore," Sasuke laces his finger through Naruto's. "You've neutralized my sluttiness."

"Deidara's baby is going to find his mate. I will hunt him or her down myself if I have to."

"Don't be jealous of my past sexual encounters," Sasuke would go insane if anyone else touched his Naruto, but he expects Naruto to forget his past fuck buddies. He is the definition of hypocrisy. "They are nothing but shadows. I don't even remember their faces."

"I don't want anyone to ever come between us."

"Never," Sasuke places a kiss on one soft, whiskered cheek. "No one is that stupid."

* * *

"Is this seat taken?"

Sakura doesn't bother looking up from her drink. This has to be the tenth guy to approach her tonight. "Don't bother. I'm not in the mood for company." She mumbles.

"Maybe you can make an exception for me."

Sakura side eyes the boy… man, and shrugs. "Whatever."

Wide brown eyes, bright red hair. Face so expressionless, he can be a doll. "I am Sasori." He extends his hand toward Sakura. "And you are?"

"Not interested." Sakura replies dryly, leaving the stranger's hand frozen in midair.

"Fair enough." The man smiles so minutely, Sakura almost misses it. "I can take a hint."

"And yet you're still here." Sakura says, her tone mockingly saccharine. "Keep walking, handsome. There're plenty of girls here. Anyone of them will gladly go home with you."

Sasori gives the group of college-aged girls in the corner booth a bored look as they giggle drunkenly and eye his slender, muscular figure with barely hidden lust. "You are the only one in a rather unique position to understand exactly what I am going through."

"Wow," Sakura laughs, the night is young and she is already pleasantly buzzed. "That has to be the worst pickup line I have ever heard."

The man only leans in close and catches Sakura's eyes in a hypnotizing stare. "Rejection hurts, but what hurts even more is letting the person who hurt you get away with it." That said, Sasori pointedly gestures to the flat screen perched in the upper left corner of the barroom. "You can spend the rest of your life, stewing in your own hatred, or you join me, and teach this overly-privileged family a lesson." That said the man disappears from her side as quickly as he appeared.

Sakura blinks unevenly and stares up at the TV. The local news is covering Sasuke's birthday party. Sakura can see some of her classmates in the background as Sasuke and Naruto sit in the middle in front of a giant cake, surrounded by loved ones.

This is the first time Sakura has seen Sasuke's mate despite the local media's extensive coverage of Sasuke's nuptials. Bright blue eyes, blond hair. The boy certainly is pretty. What really catches her attention is Sasuke's glow. The blank expression on his face does nothing to hide the happiness in his heart. Downing her drink quickly, Sakura slams down some cash on the table and hurries after the stranger.

She almost trips in her heels but manages to catch him as he is about to turn around the corner. "Wait." She calls out. "Don't go."

Sasori turns around, and gives her a faintly surprised look. It looks strained, as if he's not used to showing so much emotion. "I wasn't leaving; just going to get a pack of smokes."

"You should quit, your lungs will thank you." Sakura catches her breath as she stands next to him.

Sasori shrugs. "Take your own advice." Sakura's breathe reeks of alcohol. "Your liver will certainly appreciate it."

"Don't judge." Sakura starts following Sasori as he starts walking in a random direction. "I've been having a bit of a rough time coping with reality lately."

Sasori doesn't say anything, but something about his manner tells Sakura that he knows exactly what she's talking about.

The night is cold, and the air is bitingly chilly. Sakura shivers, but doesn't complain. The bristling, unforgiving icy wind sharpens her senses and helps lessen the effect of alcohol. She finds herself awake, and ready to deal with whatever this mysterious man plans to throw her way. They walk for about twenty minutes. Sakura doesn't question where the stranger is taking her. She feels oddly safe in his presence.

"My humble abode." Sasori says as he leads Sakura into a building.

"Condos here cost an arm and a leg." Sakura looks at the priceless chandeliers and the fountain in the middle of the lobby.

Sasori leads Sakura toward the elevator. "They are actually quite affordable, with the right-sized bank account."

"So," Sakura asks when they are sitting in his living room, which seems as devoid of life as he is. There are no pictures anywhere, no signs that a human being lives here. If Sakura cared at all about her safety, she would be scared. After watching Sasuke and his mate however, she is feeling a little suicidal. She is secretly hoping that Sasori is an axe murder, just so he can put an end to her pitiful existence. "What's your plan?" _Please tell me you are going to kill me and bury me in an unmarked grave._

"We take down the Uchiha family," Sasori says, and then adds. "And take back what belongs to us. Sasuke and Deidara."

"And how is that exactly?" Sakura recognizes the insane, deranged expression on Sasori's face. It's the same one she sees in the mirror every day. "They are both happily married."

"We won't let that stop us. Nothing can stop us if we are determined enough. Even if it all ends in bloodshed."

"Sasuke won't get hurt, will he?" Sakura asks with trepidation. "Because if he even gets a paper cut, I will rip you apart."

"Relax," Sasori rolls his eyes, "Your idiot pretty boy will be fine. It's my bride we need to worry about."

"I heard rumours," Sakura says carefully, "Deidara is pregnant. I can't believe I am the one saying this, but maybe you should move on. They are starting a family together."

Sasori looks positively murderous. His doll-like face is so absolutely beautiful in fury that Sakura wonders for a second what made Deidara pick Sasori over Itachi. Sasuke's elder brother is certainly extremely beautiful, but Sasori seems to have been crafted from prized marble. "That freak has a nasty habit of continually violating what's mine. Itachi Uchiha will burn in hell."

"Deidara seems happy."

"So does Sasuke." Sasori says sweetly. "Shall we leave him alone as well?"

Sakura straightens in her seat. "I get your point."

"We may be strangers, but our situation is the same. If we work together…" Sasori extends a hand toward Sakura, his tone full of meaning. "We can separate them."

"Right," Sakura says, hesitant, but at her wits end, she accepts the stranger's hand.


End file.
